I'm Not a Good Person
by Kim Ryeonggu
Summary: [CHAP 6 IS UP!] Sesuatu terjadi di masa lalu. Merubahku menjadi pribadi lain dimana tidak ada lagi yang akan menganggapku lemah. Aku bukan orang baik seperti yang kau harapkan. Biarkan aku terluka, abaikan saja aku, jauhi aku, itu lebih baik... BL/YeWook/Hurt.
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** **I'** **m Not a Good Person**

 **Author : Kim Ryeonggu**

 **Pair: Yewook**

 **Rate:** **T**

 **Warning: BL/** **Hurt** **/** **Romance**

 **Summary:** **Sesuatu terjadi di masa lalu. Merubahku menjadi pribadi lain dimana tidak ada lagi yang akan menganggapku lemah. Aku bukan orang baik seperti yang kau harapkan. Biarkan aku terluka, abaikan saja aku, jauhi aku, itu lebih baik hyung...**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **Seoul Hospital, 1 jam setelah pergantian shift siang.  
**

Di sebuah divisi dari sekian banyak divisi di salah satu Rumah Sakit terbesar di Korea Selatan, mempunyai suasana yang sedikit berbeda. Jika di rumah sakit seharusnya setiap orang bisa menjaga etikanya dengan tidak membuat kegaduhan dan berisik, malah ini sebaliknya. Di dalam ruang rawat yang berisi empat bilik terdengar ocehan, rengekan, tangisan, dan jeritan anak kecil yang diselingi dengan suara para orang tua yang berusaha menenangkan tingkah anaknya. Beberapa pasien anak ada yang jalan-jalan di sepanjang koridor atau di taman yang terletak persis di samping ruang rawat ditemani orangtuanya yang mendorong tiang infus. Ada juga yang sekedar duduk-duduk di bangku taman. Suasananya cukup berisik walaupun tidak sampai mengganggu pasien dewasa di divisi sebelah. Ya, itu adalah divisi anak yang di papan penunjuk arahnya tertulis "Poliklinik Anak".

Sekarang kita beralih ke sebuah ruangan dengan papan bertuliskan "Ruang Dokter Anak " di depan pintunya. Sebuah meja putih berukuran sedang di sisi kiri ruangan terlihat dipenuhi tumpukan _medical record_ hasil pemeriksaan pagi. Sedangkan di sisi kanan ruangan terdapat tiga bilik meja kerja yang satu di antaranya sudah kosong karena ditinggal pulang penghuninya. Satu bilik tersisa dimana penghuninya masih disibukkan dengan mencatat data di dokumen pasiennya kemudian memasukkannya ke komputer, lalu berjalan ke meja putih meletakkan dokumen tersebut di atas salah satu tumpukan dokumen. Begitu terus sampai seluruh dokumen di meja kerjanya berpindah ke meja putih. Sebagai salah satu dokter yang disegani, dia mencoba bertanggung jawab dengan tugasnya. Langkah kaki jenjangnya yang dibalut celana bahan berjalan bolak-balik dengan cepat dan kecepatan tangannya yang terampil menandakan bahwa dia sedang diburu waktu supaya pekerjaannya selesai tepat sebelum dokter yang bertugas di shift siang datang. Sesekali tangan mungilnya membetulkan letak kacamata di hidung mancungnya. Ketika data dokumen terakhir selesai dimasukkan ke komputer, desahan lega dan lelah keluar dari mulutnya. Berjalan lelah menuju meja putih untuk meletakkan dokumen tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam map bertuliskan "shift pagi".

Berbalik untuk berjalan menuju meja kerjanya sambil meremas rambut hitam pendek messynya. Gaya rambut yang memang sedikit berantakan itu semakin berantakan ketika pemiliknya juga mengusap kasar rambutnya. Tapi hal itu justru semakin menambah ketampanan namja ber- _name tag_ Kim Jong Woon atau biasa dipanggil Yesung. Mata sipit itu terpejam ketika dirinya sudah duduk di kursi kerja. Mengulang kejadian hari ini yang akhir-akhir ini semakin sering terjadi. Anak semata wayangnya yang sedang aktifnya bergerak dan memasuki musim pertama belajar di sekolah dasar tidak pernah bosan mengganggu aktivitasnya. Anak perempuan bernama Kim Nana itu akan berlarian di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Mungkin tidak menjadi masalah jika masih di divisi ayahnya bekerja, tapi yang namanya anak-anak akan selalu mencoba hal-hal baru seperti pagi ini misalnya. Sepulang dari sekolah, Nana -begitu panggilannya- berlari menuju Seoul hopsital walaupun jarak kedua tempat tersebut dekat. Rambut ikalnya yang dikuncir dua bergerak-gerak lucu mengimbangi gerak tubuhnya. Langkah kakinya terus bergerak cepat secara konstan, tidak melambat ataupun berhenti mendadak. Menandakan bahwa tempat orang sakit tersebut sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Namun naas, Nana tidak sengaja menyenggol kruk seorang pasien sehingga pasien tersebut terjatuh karena hanya satu kaki yang menyangga tubuhnya. Syukurlah, tidak menimbulkan masalah baru bagi pasien, tapi dokter yang menangani pasien tersebut melapor ke divisi Yesung sehingga dia ditegur oleh kepala divisi. Membuat pekerjaan Yesung terhenti cukup lama dan akhirnya harus terburu-buru untuk menyelesaikannya.

Meskipun banyak ulah tapi Nana tetap tahu sopan santun. Setiap datang ke ruangan ayahnya kaki mungil terebut akan berhenti tepat di depan pintu ruang dokter anak kemudian mengetuk pintu dahulu sampai seseorang membukakan pintu, Nana tidak akan langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan. Seperti yang dilakukannya waktu pertama kali mengunjungi tempat kerja ayahnya. Nana yang sangat bersemangat ingin melihat ayahnya bekerja langsung mendobrak pintu yang saat itu sedikit terbuka dan meneriakkan " _daddy...!"_ dengan kencangnya. Membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan menoleh kaget ke arah pintu. Suasana diskusi yang sedang berlangsung dengan serius menjadi sedikit kacau. Yesung yang mengetahui anak kecil yang berteriak tersebut adalah puterinya, melotot kaget. Sempat bengong beberapa saat, sampai deheman dari kepala divisi menyadarkan semua anggota diskusi tentang siapa anak perempuan itu. Yesung yang tersadar langsung berjalan cepat ke arah Nana dan menggendongnya keluar ruangan. Mendudukkan puteri mungilnya di kursi tunggu pasien dan menatapnya dengan tatapan marah. Nana yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu menundukkan kepalanya. Yesung menasehati puterinya dengan nada menahan kesal dan tanpa sadar kedua tangannya mencengkeram kedua lengan puterinya sehingga sebuah isakan akhirnya keluar dari mulut bergetar si gadis ikal. Menyadari itu Yesung menyesal telah berlaku kasar terhadap buah hatinya walaupun dia tidak sengaja melakukannya. Yesung meminta maaf kepada puterinya dan segera menelepon eommanya untuk menjemput Nana pulang.

Memang, pada banyak kesempatan eommanya bisa diandalkan untuk menangani Nana. Namun akhir-akhir ini usaha butik milik sang eomma sedang sibuk-sibuknya sehingga tidak ada yang bisa mengawasi Nana sepulang sekolah. Tidak pernah terpikirkan di benak Yesung untuk mempekerjakan pengasuh atau pembantu rumah tangga. Semua urusan rumah tangga dia kerjakan sendiri. Kalian bertanya kemana eomma Kim Nana? Perempuan itu pergi bersama lelaki lain yang lebih kaya dari Yesung setelah satu bulan kelahiran Nana. Selain itu juga terjadi insiden yang membuat Yesung tidak mau ada orang asing yang mencampuri urusan rumah tangganya. Eomma Nana hampir berhasil menjual Nana bayi ke makelar bayi jika perbuatannya tidak segera diketahui oleh keluarga Yesung yang mulai curiga dengan gerak-gerik mencurigakan eomma Nana. Masalah tersebut diselesaikan secara kekeluargaan dan berakhir denganperceraian Yesung dengan eomma Nana. Tidak ada rasa sedih ataupun kehilangan di antara keduanya karena perjodohanlah yang menyatukan mereka.

 _Haaa...haruskah aku mencari pengganti eomma Nana? Tapi aku tidak mau perempuan..._

HAH!

Yesung dibuat terkejut dengan pemiikirannya sendiri. Dia memang trauma dengan kehadiran perempuan, tapi apakah hal itu menjadi berdampak pada orientasi seksualnya? Hubungan sesama jenis memang sudah bukan hal tabu bagi warga korea selatan. Beberapa rekan kerjanya juga ada yang seperti itu. Bahkan sahabatnyapun menyukai jenisnya sendiri. Tapi Yesung tidak pernah peduli akan hal itu apalagi memikirkannya. Baginya cinta bisa terjadi, bagaimanapun keadaannya.

Kembali memejamkan matanya untuk merilekskan diri sejenak sebelum seseorang membuka pintu.

"Hyung."

Yesung mendapati sahabatnya berdiri gelisah di depan biliknya dengan tangan menggenggam sebuket mawar pink.

"Waeyo Kyu?"

"Sungmin hyung sudah sadar dari komanya."

"Benarkah?" Yesung tersenyum, ikut merasa senang. "Syukurlah...nanti aku akan menyusulmu untuk menjenguknya."

"Hyung, aku takut..." cicit Kyuhyun –nama namja tersebut- mengusap tengkuk belakangnya yang mulai tertutupi rambut ikal almondnya.

Yesung menghela nafas mengerti, tahu apa yang Kyuhyun sedang rasakan. Siapa yang tidak kacau jika kau sendiri yang menyebabkan kekasihmu masuk rumah sakit dan tidak sadarkan diri selama 2 hari. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah sepasang kekasih. Suatu hari mereka sedang berjalan sore sambil bercanda di tepi jalan. Meledek satu sama lain sambil saling menyenggol. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengenggol Sungmin hingga Sungmin turun ke jalan dan saat itulah sebuah mobil menabraknya dari belakang.

"Kalian berdua tahu bagaimana kejadian sebenarnya. Dia tak akan marah padamu Kyu." Yesung mencoba menenangkan.

"Aku tidak yakin. Eommanya saja sempat mendiamkanku kemarin."

"Appa Sungmin?"

"Dia tidak marah padaku. Appa Sungmin benar-benar mengerti keadaan."

"Ya sudah, tidak perlu khawatir kalau begitu. Ada yang mendukungmu."

"Ayolah hyung, pekerjaanmu sudah selesai kan...kita jenguk Sungmin hyung bersama," mohon Kyuhyun. Dia benar-benar tidak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Huh, baiklah..." Yesung bangkit kemudian melepas jas praktiknya. Mengikuti Kyuhyun keluar ruangan sambil membawa tas dan mantel hitamnya.

 **^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^**

 **Di ruang rawat Sungmin**

"Jangan langsung maafkan dia hyung. Setidaknya beri dia sedikit pelajaran. Mendiamkannya beberapa hari atau memukul wajah evilnya sepertinya tidak masalah," ucap seorang namja mungil yang duduk di sebuah kursi roda di samping ranjang pasien dengan menahan jengkel.

"Tidak Wookie-ah...dengan aku yang koma 2 hari sepertinya sudah membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah. Kau tidak lupa cerita appa tadi kan?" ucap namja yang setengah rebahan di atas ranjang pasien.

"Kau selalu memanjakannya. Itu tidak sehat untuk hubungan kalian," sinis Ryeowook -

"Tidak sehat? Kkkkk..." Sungmin terkikik geli mendengar perkataan sinis Ryeowook. Sudah lama dia tak melihat Ryeowook yang seperti itu.

"Pokoknya hyung ha-"

CKLEK

Perkataan Ryeowook terputus ketika pintu ruang rawat terbuka dan menyembullah sosok namja tinggi yang sedang dibicarakan dua namja manis tersebut.

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam. Sementara yang dipandang hanya menghela nafas bosan.

"Masih punya muka untuk menemui orang yang kau celakai?" sengit Ryeowook dengan nada dingin.

"Ne." jawab Kyuhyun dengan balas menatap Ryeowook. Tatapannya tak kalah tajam.

Sungmin yang merasakan aura mencekam di antara keduanya akhirnya mengusap lembut bahu Ryeowook.

"Wookie...sudahlah.."

Ryeowook mendapati Sungmin yang tersenyum manis menatapnya. Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut Ryeowook. Senyuman Sungmin selalu bisa membuatnya luluh. Ryeowook menatap dua sejoli di depannya bergantian kemudian perlahan kepalanya menunduk.

"Jangan seperti itu lagi...kalian membuatku takut," ucap Ryeowook pelan. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling bertatapan sejenak kemudian berpaling ke Ryeowook lagi.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana Wookie...sekarang kau melihatku masih disini kan?" tanya Sungmin mengangkat dagu Ryeowook agar menatapnya.

"Tapi si-"

"Maaf, maafkan hyung Wookie...maafkan kita. Hyung, Kyuhyun, dan semuanya tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi," potong Sungmin, tidak ingin Ryeowook memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Janji?." tanya Ryeowook.

"Janji," jawab Sungmin. Ryeowook mencondongkan badannya ke depan untuk memeluk Sungmin dan berniat mencium pipinya, tapi...

SREET...

"HYAAAA...Apa yang kau lakukan setan..!" maki Ryeowook karena Kyuhyun hampir membuatnya jatuh ke depan. Kyuhyun menarik kursi rodanya ke belakang sehingga pelukan mereka terlepas dan Ryeowook gagal mencium Sungmin.

"Mencegah bibir kotormu menyentuh pipi Sungminku yang putih bersih ini," balas Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?! Kau kira bibirmu juga tidak kotor?" geram Ryeowook.

"Ne, karena bibirku selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang baik," jawab Kyuhyun sambil menatap lembut Ryeowook. Hal itu sukses menusuk Ryeowook, dan lihatlah sekarang Ryeowook terdiam tidak membalas perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya Pak Hong sudah menungguku di luar. Aku pulang..." lengos Ryeowook. Memutar kursi rodanya keluar ruangan tanpa menatap keduanya.

"Kyu...apa itu tidak berlebihan?" tanya Sungmin khawatir.

"Tidak, memang harus begitu untuk mengembalikannya seperti dulu," tegas Kyuhyun, "jika boleh jujur, aku sangat merindukan sikap cerianya."

"Ne, kita memang harus melakukannya." Sungmin membenarkan.

^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^

Kursi roda Ryeowook berhenti di ambang pintu karena seseorang menghalanginya. Ryeowook diam menunggu dan saat itu dilihatnya Pak Hong berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau menghalangi jalanku tuan..." tegur Ryeowook. Tapi sepertinya orang itu tidak mendengarnya karena masih sibuk bertelepon dan posisinya membelakangi Ryeowook. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ryeowook menggerakkan kursi rodanya ke depan hingga pria tersebut terdorong ke depan. Pria tersebut kaget dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Berdiri di depan pintu! Pabbo!" kesal Ryeowook dan berlalu menghampiri Pak Hong. Sementara Yesung hanya bengong mendapat serangan mendadak seperti itu.

 _Nugu?_

Setelah mengakhiri pembicaraan di telepon, Yesung masuk ke dalam dan menemukan Kyuhyun sedang menggenggam tangan Sungmin sambil tak hentinya mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Yesung hyung," seru Sungmin senang dengan kedatangan Yesung.

"Senang mendengarkanmu sadar Sungmin-ah. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Yesung sambil tersenyum.

"Aku merasa lebih baik hyung, tapi aku bosan melihat namjaku yang terus-menerus meminta maaf hyung...apa dia tidak lelah..? Aku yang mendengarnya saja merasa lelah," adu Sungmin.

"Kau lihat Kyu? Sungmin tidak akan menyalahkanmu. Semuanya terjadi di luar kendali, tidak ada yang akan menyangka akan seperti ini. Benar begitu Sungminnie...?" tanya Yesung sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin, sengaja membuat kesal Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Yesungie hyung..." jawab Sungmin dengan manja.

"Aku menyesal meminta tolong padamu hyung," ucap Kyuhyun kesal hingga membuat yang lain tertawa. " Kau tidak membantuku sama sekali, bahkan kau baru masuk. Apa yang kau lakukan tadi hyung?"

"Ahhaha...mianhae, eomma meneleponku tadi." Yesung menjadi teringat insiden di depan pintu. "Oh ya Sungmin-ah, apa kau mengenal namja dengan kursi roda yang keluar dari ruanganmu?" tanya Yesung.

"Ne hyung, dia sepupuku. Waeyo?"

"Tadi aku bertemu dengannya di depan pintu dan dia mengataiku pabbo,"

"Pffftt..," terdengar tawa tertahan dari kedua teman Yesung tersebut.

"Wae!" bentak Yesung.

"Aku turut prihatin hyung, semua orang yang mengenalmu pasti pernah mengataimu pabbo...," ejek Kyuhyun, "HAHAHAHA..." tawa Kyuhyun. Sungminpun ikut tertawa.

 _Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar._ Batin Yesung.

 **^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^**

Pak Hong membantu Ryeowook masuk ke mobil dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kita akan pulang atau ke kafe tuan muda?" tanya Pak Hong pada majikannya.

"Pulang," jawab Ryeowook singkat.

"Baik tuan muda," ucap lelaki paruh baya yang sudah melayani Ryeowook dari kecil. Pak Hong menatap sendu Ryeowook dari kaca spion depan. Dilihatnya Ryeowook yang melayangkan tatapan kosongnya ke pemandangan di luar mobil.

 _Jangan seperti ini tuan muda...jangan bersikap seperti ini..._

 **^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^**

Sesampainya di rumah Ryeowook langsung menuju ke sudut ruang yang dibatasi dinding kaca dan menghadap ke taman belakang rumah. Pak Hong dengan setia mengikutinya. Terdapat sebuah grand piano berwarna putih di salah satu sisi ruangan dan rak besar di sisi lainnya yang menyimpan berbagai buku musik dan partitur, serta sebuah meja nakas. Pak Hong mendorong kursi roda Ryeowook menuju grand piano.

"Tuan muda ingin memainkannya?" tanya Pak Hong, berharap Ryeowook mengiyakan pertanyaannya. "Saya akan membantu semampu saya."

"Ne, Pak Hong," jawab Ryeowook dengan seulas senyum tipis yang hanya bertahan sepesekian detik.

Pak Hong membopong Ryeowook kemudian mendudukkannya di kursi depan piano. Sementara Ryeowook menyamankan posisi duduknya, Pak Hong mengambil sebundel partitur piano dan menyerahkannya pada Ryeowook. Dia sendiri duduk di sebelah kanan Ryeowook untuk membantu menekan pedal piano karena kaki Ryeowook tidak lagi bisa melakukkannya. Membuka penutup tuts piano dan menunggu Ryeowook memilih lagu yang akan dimainkan. Lagu bernada sedihlah yang dipilih. Pak Hong sedikit terkejut dengan pilihan namja manis tersebut

"Cuaca hari ini memang agak mendung tuan muda, bagaimana kalau kita memainkan lagu yang lebih ceria untuk merubah suasananya?" saran Pak Hong.

"Pak Hong bisa memainkan lagu yang Pak Hong inginkan setelah aku selesai memainkannya," keukeuh Ryeowook.

"Baiklah tuan muda," ucap Pak Hong mengalah.

Ryeowook mulai memainkan pianonya dibantu Pak Hong. Matanya terpejam mencoba menyalurkan segala rasa rindunya kepada orang tercinta, rasa sakitnya kepada orang yang telah mengecewakannya, rasa marahnya akan sesuatu yang telah terenggut darinya, dan rasa putus asanya terhadap sesuatu yang akan semakin sulit dia gapai. Jari-jarinya yang lentik menari di atas tuts piano menghasilkan alunan indah yang menyayat hati. Bahkan Pak Hong hampir meneteskan air matanya.

Dentingan piano yang sangat melenakan, jika saja Ryeowook tidak membuka matanya secara tiba-tiba dan menghentikan permainannya. Nafasnya tertahan sesaat dan pancaran amarah terlihat di matanya. Tanpa diduga Ryeowook mengambil buku partitur piano dan memukulkannya ke tubuh dan kakinya sambil berteriak pilu. Pak Hong yang terkejut mencoba merebut buku partitur. Setelah buku tebal tersebut berhasil dijauhkan dari tangan Ryeowook, lelaki yang sudah di umur pertengahan 50 itu menarik si namja mungil yang masih berteriak ke dalam pelukannya mencoba menenangkan.

"Ryeowook-ah...cukup Ryeowook-ah...jangan siksa lagi dirimu dengan masa lalu..." ucap Pak Hong disela tangisnya.

"AAAAAAAAARRGGHHHH..." teriakan Ryeowook makin terdengar pilu di pelukan erat Pak Hong hingga akhirnya teriakannya tak terdengar lagi dan tubuhnya melemas. Ryeowook pingsan. Menyisakan sang pelayan yang makin tersedu dalam tangisannya.

 **TBC**

 **Hello semua, perkenalkan saya penulis baru di ffn. Mencoba membuat fanfic setelah sekian lama menjadi reader ffn. Ini ff pertamaku, jadi saya berharap readers semua berkenan memberikan saran dan kritik yang membangun. Jika responnya bagus, saya akan melanjutkannya. Terimakasih ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE : Hello readers semua...pertama-tama aku mengucapkan terima kasih untuk yang sudah review di chap 1. Untuk para viewer juga aku mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca ff perdanaku. Untuk saran dan kritiknya benar-benar membantu untuk next chapter nya. Dan ini udah dilanjut chapter 2 nya... ^_^**

 **Title :** **I'** **m Not a Good Person**

 **Author : Kim Ryeonggu**

 **Pair: Yewook**

 **Rate:** **T**

 **Warning: BL/** **Hurt** **/** **Romance**

 **Disclaimer : cerita ini benar-benar murni ide Kim Ryeonggu. Jika ada ff lain yang mempunyai alur/tema/karakter yang sama... Percayalah, itu adalah sebuah kebetulan yang sangat menyebalkan**

 **Summary:** **Sesuatu terjadi di masa lalu. Merubahku menjadi pribadi lain dimana tidak ada lagi yang akan menganggapku lemah. Aku bukan orang baik seperti yang kau harapkan. Biarkan aku terluka, abaikan saja aku, jauhi aku, itu lebih baik hyung...**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

 **Chapter 2**

Pak Hong mengelus sayang rambut cokelat gelap namja yang tertidur di ranjang besarnya. Tidur yang tidak bisa disebut tenang. Tidur yang gelisah. Kerutan di pangkal hidungnya masih terlihat. Suara _uuuhh, eeerrgghh_ juga sesekali terdengar. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis sang namja dan untuk kesekian kalinya Pak Hong mengusapnya dengan lembut. Cahaya matahari sore membias masuk ke kamar besar yang hampir semuanya berwarna putih. Menerpa kulit wajah sang pelayan yang mulai berkeriput. Wajah sedihnya tergambar jelas. Suasana sore kali ini mengingatkan Pak Hong pada kejadian satu tahun lalu. Kejadian yang membuat Pak Hong merasa gagal untuk menjaga dan mendampingi tuan mudanya. Rasa sesalnya terasa semakin sakit seiring berjalannya waktu dan semakin bertambah dengan perubahan sikap si tuan muda.

 _Hhhhhhh..._ dan Pak Hong menjadi semakin sering menghela nafas berat semenjak itu. Kepalanya tertunduk menatap sandal rumahnya yang di atasnya terdapat tempelan kain lusuh bertuliskan "Hong". Ditulis dengan huruf hangul yang berantakan. Itu tulisan Ryeowook kecil. Sandal yang lama dan rusak akan terganti dengan sandal yang baru, namun tulisan nama itu tak akan pernah terganti. Pak Hong akan mengguntingnya dan menempelkannya pada sandal barunya.

Suhu di kamar Ryeowook mulai menurun. Cahaya jingga sore juga mulai tergantikan dengan warna ungu. Pak Hong mengangkat kepalanya ketika hembusan nafas teratur terdengar dari namja yang tertidur, menandakan tidurnya sudah tenang. Menatap Ryeowook sebentar untuk memastikan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke balkon kamar. Ingatannya kembali menerawang ke masa lalu.

 _Angin dingin berhembus membisikkan kata selamat tinggal di sore menjelang malam itu. Hembusan angin menyibak sebagian poni yang menutupi dahi seorang namja manis yang duduk memeluk lutut di ayunan gantung rotan di balkon kamarnya. Seluruh tubuhnya tertutup selimut tebal. Menatap kosong cahaya sore yang makin menipis. Seseorang menghampirinya dan menghentikan langkah di samping ayunan rotan._

 _"_ _Hari sudah mulai malam tuan muda...selimut tebal tidak menjamin kesehatan tuan dari angin dingin. Masuklah...bibi pelayan sudah menyiapkan cokelat hangat kesukaan tuan muda," pinta Pak Hong._

 _"_ _Berjanjilah Pak Hong..." ucap Ryeowook tanpa melihat orang yang diajak bicara "berjanjilah untuk tetap di sampingku...tetaplah membelaku apapun yang terjadi...jika Pak Hong menjauh dariku barang seinchipun, aku tak yakin aku masih bisa berdiri mengahadapi semuanya."_

 _Mata Pak Hong melebar untuk sesaat dan sebuah senyuman sedih terlukis di bibirnya. Bukan karena permintaannya diabaikan, tapi karena kondisi Ryeowook yang jauh dari kata baik. Pak Hong memposisikan tubuhnya di depan Ryeowook lalu berjongkok menekuk lutut "mengapa tuan berkata seperti itu? Tanpa dimintapun saya akan selalu menjaga dan mendampingi tuan muda," ucap Pak Hong yakin sambil mengelus tangan namja di depannya dari luar selimutnya. Dapat dilihatnya mata tuan mudanya yang tak lagi menampakkan binar ceria. Mata cokelatnya terlihat sayu dan menyimpan kesedihan yang mendalam. Sangat jelas terlihat pancaran yang penuh dengan rasa sakit, sedih, dan amarah._

 _"_ _Semua orang juga berkata seperti itu," jawab Ryeowook sendu. Jawaban tersebut seakan manampar Pak Hong akan kenyataan bahwa hari ini dia tidak ada di samping Ryeowook saat tuannya benar-benar membutuhkan keberadannya._

 _"_ _Maafkan orang tua yang lalai ini Ryeowook-ah...," sesal Pak Hong menundukkan kepalanya berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malu dan bersalahnya dari orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri. Pada keadaan seperti ini, hilang sudah batasan antara majikan dan pelayan. "Pak Hong berjanji, akan selalu berada di dekatmu. Ini akan menjadi kelalaian terakhir Pak Hong."_

 _"_ _Ne, Pak Hong memang harus melakukannya karena tak ada lagi yang bisa kuharapkan dari mereka," lirih Ryeowook. Mata sayu itu melirik sendu lelaki tua di hadapannya "Semuanya sudah terjadi, penyesalan tak akan berpengaruh apapun," ucapnya seraya mengelus bahu Pak Hong yang mulai bergetar. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada cahaya senja yang semakin terlihat indah dari lantai dua kamarnya._

 _"_ _Semoga cahaya senja yang indah ini akan membawa eomma ke tempat yang lebih baik di alam sana," harap Ryeowook membuat Pak Hong mengangkat kepalanya dan ikut memandang temaramnya senja yang masih memancarkan warna merah kekuningan. Dua namja beda usia itu masih menikmati keindahannya hingga sinar terangnya perlahan pergi dan memberikan kegelapan pada dunia._

 _"_ _Kita masuk sekarang tuan muda," ucap Pak Hong menyadarkan Ryeowook dari lamunannya._

 _"_ _Ne," jawab Ryeowook sembari mencoba memberikan senyumannya pada pelayan setianya. Beranjak dari posisi meringkuknya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar dengan Pak Hong di belakangnya._

Pak Hong menghela nafas panjang lalu menatap Ryeowook sambil menggumam "apa yang harus Pak Hong lakukan Ryeowook-ah..." Bingung dan resah, itulah yang Pak Hong rasakan sekarang. Sekitar satu jam yang lalu dokter keluarga datang untuk memeriksa keadaan Ryeowook dengan raut serius karena kondisi Ryeowook yang seperti ini sudah terjadi empat kali dalam seminggu terakhir dan semakin parah setiap saatnya. Dokter mengatakan bahwa Ryeowook membutuhkan pengobatan khusus dan seorang psikiater yang akan membantu mengontrol emosinya. Pak Hong teringat saat pertama kali Ryeowook mendengar hasil pemeriksaanya.

 _"_ _Aku sakit? Tapi aku tidak merasakan sakit apapun di tubuhku Euisa-nim, dan...psikiater? Euisa menganggapku gila?" ucap Ryeowook dengan nada meninggi dan menatap tajam sang euisa._

 _"_ _Tidak Ryeowook-ah, Euisa tidak menganggapmu seperti itu. Hanya saja emosimu sedang tidak stabil, jadi euisa menyarankan untuk menemui seorang psikiater agar kau lebih tenang," terang Euisa._

 _"_ _Euisa sudah memeriksa tubuhku, dan aku merasa baik-baik saja. Jadi kurasa tugas Euisa sudah selesai, Pak Hong akan mengantarmu ke depan. Kamsahamnida euisa-nim," ucap Ryeowook datar, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Kedua orang berumur dalam kamar itu menghela nafas prihatin. Pak Hong mengambil tas kerja Euisa dan mengangguk ke arahnya untuk keluar dari kamar tersebut. Sang Euisa menatap Ryeowook beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengikuti langkah Pak Hong. Sesampainya di depan pintu rumah, Pak Hong memberikan tas hitam itu kepada pemiliknya lalu membungkuk meminta maaf atas sikap tuan mudanya barusan. Euisa tersenyum maklum sembari menepuk bahu Pak Hong._

 _"_ _Tidak apa Pak Hong, saya mengerti. Memang seperti itulah reaksi kebanyakan orang saat mereka diminta menemui seorang psikiater. Tapi aku serius tentang hal ini. Ryeowook butuh perlakuan khusus untuk mengendalikan emosinya," tegas Euisa._

 _"_ _Saya mengerti Euisa, saya akan mencoba membujuk tuan muda," ucap Pak Hong._

 _"_ _Baiklah, saya pamit dulu kalau begitu," Euisa berjalan menuju mobilnya dan Pak Hong membungkuk sekali lagi untuk mengantar kepergian Euisa._

"Tuan Sungmin..." lirih Pak Hong.

Nama itu menyadarkannya bahwa hanya namja muda itulah yang masih peduli dengan keluarga Ryeowook. Tapi mengingat Sungmin baru saja tertimpa musibah membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk meminta bantuan sepupu Ryeowook tersebut.

 ** _^o^_**

 ** _^o^_**

 ** _^o^_**

"Aaaaa hap, hmmm nom nom nom," Kyuhyun mengatupkan mulutnya kemudian mengunyah jeruk suapan namja manis yang setengah tiduran di ranjang ruang rawatnya. Sementara dirinya ikut rebahan di sisi kanan ranjang yang dapat memuat 2 orang tersebut dengan menjadikan bahu kekasihnya sebagai alas kepala dan tak melewatkan pinggang lebar si manis untuk ia peluk.

"Huuh...," dengus Sungmin seraya memasukkan 3 potong jeruk sekaligus ke mulut si tampan.

"Uuuhmmp!" seru Kyuhyun seraya merengut dan menatap sebal Sungmin yang menahan tawa.

"Hhhmm?!" seru Sungmin balik sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata bulatnya dan menaikkan alisnya. Ekpresi wajah itu membuat Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya ingin mengecup bibir merahnya walaupun dengan mulut masih penuh jeruk.

"Telan dulu Kyu...," cegah Sungmin menjauhkan wajah Kyuhyun dengan tangan. Kyuhyun dengan segera menelan jeruk di mulutnya tanpa mengunyah terlebih dulu. Sungmin dibuat terbelalak melihatnya. Belum habis dengan keterkejutannya, kini bibirnya sudah menempel sempurna dengan bibir tebal kekasihnya. Mata bulatnya semakin membulat lebar tapi kemudian terpejam mulai menikmati pergerakan di bibirnya. Memaklumi sikap namjanya yang kembali manja dan agresif. Selama seminggu terakhir sejak dirinya sadar dari koma, Kyuhyun bersikap berbeda dari biasanya. Penuh perhatian, pengertian, dan balik memanjakan Sungmin. Apalagi dengan tatapan galak eomma Sungmin, Kyuhyun tak akan berani menyentuh Sungmin lebih dari memegang tangan.

Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya, tangan kanannya yang bebas bergerak ke atas menyentu bahu Sungmin dan sedikit meremasnya. Sementara tangan kiri Sungmin membelai lembut tengkuk dan rambut ikal Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua nampak menikmati ciuman itu sampai sebuah bunyi telepon genggam di atas nakas menyadarkan Sungmin. Mencoba menghentikan aktivitas sedang berlangsung dengan mendorong bahu Kyuhyun menggunakan tangan kirinya karena tangan kanannya terjepit di antara tubuh keduanya, namun sayang tenaganya belum pulih sempurna. Kyuhyun justru semakin gencar memagut bibirnya.

"Kyuuhh...empph,,sudahh,,.uummh!," Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya, "a-mmhh..daahh..euhh...tele-mmmpptt...poonhh...," ucap Sungmin disela ciuman Kyuhyun. Kali ini dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya Sungmin bisa melepaskan tautan keduanya. Sungmin tersenyum sekilas ketika Kyuhyun telah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ada telepon," ucap Sungmin lalu mengecup hidung Kyuhyun sekilas. Diraihnya telepon genggam di samping kirinya yang masih berdering nyaring. Melihat ID penelepon dan menekan tombol jawab.

"Yeoboseo Pak Hong, ada apa?" Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang kembali menyender di bahunya.

"..."

"Aniyo...," Sungmin terkekeh mendengar perkataan Pak Hong di line telepon.

"..."

"Aku sudah membaik Pak Hong, tinggal memulihkan tenaga dan besok aku sudah diijinkan pulang. Bagaimana dengan Pak Hong dan Ryeowook?" tanya Sungmin pelan, sebab sejak kejadian Kyuhyun menggertak Ryeowook seminggu yang lalu, Ryeowook tidak pernah menjenguknya lagi.

"..."

"Wae Pak Hong?"

"..."

"Apapun Pak Hong."

"..."

"Ani ani...biar aku saja yang kesitu, Pak Hong tidak bisa meninggalkan Ryeowook kan?"

"..."

"Ne, araseo."

"..."

"Annyeong...," tutup Sungmin di sambungan telepon. Menatap balik mata hitam Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

"Terjadi sesuatu pada Ryeowook,,,aku harus kesana besok sore," ucap Sungmin menjawab tatapan bertanya namja di sampingnya.

"Ani," tolak Kyuhyun.

"Wae?" Sungmin heran dengan penolakan Kyuhyun.

"Bukan cuma kau saja yang kesana Minnie chagi...tapi kita berdua," jelas Kyuhyun, "sepertinya...kata-kataku minggu lalu cukup menyakitinya."

"Mungkinkah...?" tanya Sungmin pada entah siapa dan hanya dijawab dengan keheningan. Hanya suara detik jam yang terdengar di ruangan berbau obat itu karena kedua namja yang masih berpelukan di dalamnya terdiam dengan pemikirannya masing-masing. Namun, satu yang sama, yaitu rasa khawatir mereka terhadap namja mungil yang semakin sulit menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

 ** _^o^_**

 ** _^o^_**

 ** _^o^_**

Keesokan harinya Sungmin terlihat sudah rapi dengan hoodie putihnya. Duduk di tepi ranjang sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya. Sebuah tas besar yang berisi keperluannya selama dirawat tergeletak di samping ranjang. Sungmin menatap pintu ruang rawatnya berharap appanya segera datang menjemputnya pulang dan dirinya bisa bebas dari kejahilan namja di sebelahnya yang masih asik menusuk-nusuk badannya dengan kedua jari telunjuknya disertai kikikan evilnya. Sesekali mulutnya meniup-niup telinga dan wajahnya.

"Haaaahh...Appa kenapa lama sekali...badanku masih terasa lemas, dan orang ini kenapa malah menjahiliku..huh!," sungut Sungmin dalam hati.

"Kyu~ badanku masih lemas..." rengek Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu," ucap Kyuhyun kemudian menyenderkan tubuh Sungmin ke dadanya dan kembali menjahili tubuh si manis dengan telunjuknya.

"Aishh Kyu..!" seru Sungmin kesal.

"Kkkkk...ne ne ne...my Minnie Ming chagi...aku berhenti," kekeh Kyuhyun seraya melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Sungmin. Sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh mereka dengan pelan ke kanan dan ke kiri.

CKLEK. Pintu ruangan terbuka. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mereka segera turun dari ranjang untuk menyambut Appa Sungmin. Namun bukan sosok Appanya yang muncul melainkan sebuah kursi roda dengan sesosok namja mungil duduk di atasnya. Di pangkuannya terdapat sebuah kotak berwarna merah muda.

"Hyungie..." panggil si namja mungil.

"Wookie, kau datang..." ucap Sungmin senang.

"Ne Hyung, mianhae baru bisa datang lagi hari ini," sesal Ryeowook.

""Tak apa Wookie...tap-"

"Kau tak menyapaku?" potong Kyuhyun kesal sambil melipat tangannya di dada. _Apa-apaan dia, mengacuhkanku seperti itu._

Ryeowook hanya melirik Kyuhyun sekilas dan Sungmin mengelus tangan namjanya untuk menenangkan, "kau sendirian? Di mana Pak Hong?" tanyanya heran saat dilihatnya Ryeowook menjalankan sendiri kursi rodanya.

"Ke toilet," jawab Ryeowook singkat. Tatapannya beralih ke kotak merah muda di pangkuannya, mengelus tepiannya dan mengangkatnya. Menatap Sungmin sesaat kemudian beralih agak ragu kotak di tangannya dan akhirnya menyodorkannya ke arah Sungmin, "untuk Hyung."

"Untukku?" Sungmin langsung menerimanya dengan senang hati, "Hyung buka ya..." ucap Sungmin ceria dan membuka penutup kotaknya. Matanya berbinar senang saat dilihatnya syal rajut berwarna biru tua dengan tulisan "KYUMIN" yang ditulis dengan benang rajut warna merah muda.

"Woahh...bagus sekali Wookie..." seru Sungmin riang, "darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Aku membuatnya sendiri Hyung," ucap Ryeowook malu-malu.

"Jinjja..? Waahh...ini benar-benar bagu Wookie," kagum Sungmin seraya memakaikannya di leher namja tinggi di sampingnya.

"Kenapa memakaikannya padaku?!" sungut Kyuhyun yang dibalas Sungmin dengan isayarat mata untuk diam.

"Kau tampak semakin tampan jika memakainya Kyu..." puji Sungmin.

"Tentu Ming, dan kau sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan cintaku," ucap Kyuhyun bangga.

"Ne..." jawab Sungmin acuh sembari lagi-lagi mengisyaratkan matanya ke arah Ryeowook. Kyuhyun melirik ke arah yang diminta Sungmin dan menemukan mata kecil bulat nya menatap ke arahnya dengan penuh harap

"Gomawo Wookie-ah...syal ini sangat nyaman di leherku. Kau membuatnya dengan baik," puji Kyuhyun yang menghasilkan senyum tipis di bibir yang dipuji, "tapi tetap saja! Kau mengacuhkanku tadi..!" sungut Kyuhyun.

Mendengar itu Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya, "mianhae..." lirih Ryeowook.

"Aak!" pekik Kyuhyun saat kaitan syal di lehernya mengencang. Sungmin sengaja melakukannya agar Kyuhyun berhenti menekan Ryeowook dengan kata-katanya. Ryeowook mendongak menatap keduanya saat pekikan Kyuhyun terdengar.

"Eh, ehm..ehem," mencoba menetralkan suaranya Kyuhyun berucap, "mianhae Wookie, aku tak bermaksud kasar padamu. Tapi...kau ini kan calon sepupuku, mana ada orang yang mengacuhkan calon sepupunya sendiri, iya kan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan menaik turunkan alisnya penuh arti.

 _Calon sepupu?_ "Kalian akan menikah?" tanya Ryeowook langsung ke intinya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap, "Ne, satu bulan lagi Sungmin hyungmu akan menjadi seorang istri yang sangat penurut pada suaminya," jawabnya sambil menyolek dagu Sungmin dan dibalas dengan sikutan pelan di perutnya, "maumu saja yang begitu..."

"Benarkah itu tuan Sungmin?" tanya seseorang yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu. Ketiganya sontak menolehkan kepala ke arah asal suara.

"Pak Hong!" seru Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan lalu membungkukkan badannya

"Kabar gembira yang sangat mengejutkan tuan Sungmin," ucap Pak Hong seraya berjalan menuju ke sisi Ryeowook, "iya kan tuan muda?"

Ryeowook mengangguk sambil tersenyum bahagia memandang dua orang di depannya. Namun kemudian ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah.

"Apakah kalian akan menyelenggarakan pesta pernikahannya di Jepang? Atau di Seoul?" tanya Pak Hong yang menyadari gerak-gerik Ryeowook yang terlihat tak nyaman.

"Di Seoul. Kami ingin merayakannya bersama teman-teman lama semasa sekolah di sini," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Hmm,, begitu. Bagaimana dengan kerabat di Jepang?" kembali Pak Hong bertanya sambil melirik namja yang masih menatap lantai ruangan dengan was-was.

"Semua kerabat di Jepang akan hadir Pak," jawab Sungmin pelan. Tatapannya menyendu dengan gelagat tak nyaman yang tersuguh di depannya. Sebuah tangan merengkuh bahunya untuk menegaskan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Ryeowook-ah..." panggil Kyuhyun dan yang dipanggil sacara perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dengan tatapan lurus ke depan. Enggan menatap lawan bicaranya, "kau bisa datang kapanpun sesukamu. Sebelum atau sesudah hari pernikahan pun tak masalah buat kami, iya kan Ming?" ujar Kyuhyun meminta dukungan dari Sungmin.

"Ne, kapanpun itu, kau datang datang pun kami sudah merasa senang. Bukan begitu Pak Hong?" ucap Sungmin yang juga meminta dukungan dari pelayan setia itu.

"Tentu tuan Sungmin, dan saya akan selalu mendampingi tuan Ryeowook," tegas Pak Hong. Sesaat kemudian Pak Hong tersadar dengan perkataan Sungmin, "kapanpun? Maksud tuan bagaimana? Apakah kalian akan menetap di Seoul setelah pernikahan ini?"

Dua orang yang saling berangkulan itu tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk bersama. Kyuhyun menjelaskan bahwa dirinya diminta sang Appa untuk menangani perusahaan keluarganya di Seoul. Sementara Sungmin yang akan segera menjadi istrinya tentu akan mengikuti kemanapun suaminya melangkah.

"Jinjja hyung?" tanya Ryeowook senang.

"Ne Wookie, dan itu berarti kita tidak perlu bersusah-susah lagi untuk bertemu," ujar Sungmin mengelus rambut cokelatnya dan mereka semua tersenyum termasuk si mungil di kursi roda yang tersenyum tipis. Pak Hong menghela nafas senang karena dirinya tidak lagi sendirian dalam menghadapi tuan mudanya. Setidaknya beban di pundaknya dapat ia bagi dengan sepupu tuan mudanya.

"Mengapa Lee samchon belum juga datang menjemputmu hyung?" tanya Ryeowook memecah keheningan.

"Kau tahu kalau hyung akan pulang hari ini Wokie?" heran Sungmin.

"Ani, sebenarnya aku berencana menjengukmu siang ini dan Pak Hong memberitahuku kalau Hyung akan pulang paginya. Jadi pagi-pagi sekali aku segera menyelesaikan syal itu dan meminta Pak Hong mengantarku kesini," jelas Ryeowook.

"Kau memang dongsaengku yang paaaliiiing...manis," gemas Sungmin sambil menangkup pipi Ryeowook.

"Eemmm,,,sepertinya Lee ahjushi memang benar-benar terlambat. Bagaimana kalau kita menunggu di lobi rumah sakit? Aku sudah bosan dengan bau ruangan ini," ucap Kyuhyun memutus kesenangan dua namja manis tersebut.

"Baiklah...kajja Wookie, Pak Hong, kita keluar," ajak Sungmin lalu berjalan ke belakang Ryeowook dan mendorong kursi rodanya keluar diikuti Pak Hong dan Kyuhyun yang membawa tas Sungmin.

Sepanjang koridor menuju tempat yang dituju, mereka mengobrol tentang kepindahan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun ke Seoul. Suara tawa sesekali terdengar hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Sungmin-ah!" panggil seorang namja berjas putih dari arah belakang, membuat pergerakan keempat orang itu terhenti dan menoleh serentak. Sekitar 5 meter di belakang, terlihat seseorang yang dikenal oleh dua orang diantaranya sedang berjalan cepat ke arah mereka.

"Yesung hyung!" seru Kyuhyun.

Di depan Yesung, seorang gadis kecil berlari sambil menampilkan senyum lima jarinya, "Sungmin oppa...! Kyuhyun oppa...!," panggilnya semangat. Gadis kecil itu langsung menubruk tubuh Sungmin sedikit keras dan memeluknya erat membuat Sungmin sedikit meringis sakit namun itu tak berlangsung lama.

"Aigoo, jangan menubruk Sungmin oppa seperti itu baby..." tegur Yesung ketika sampai di depan Sungmin dan anaknya. Mengelus lembut tangan anaknya mencoba melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Tak apa hyung," ujar Sungmin seraya melepaskan pelukan lalu berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan gadis kecil di depannya, "Nana suka sekali berlari eoh?

"Mmm!" Nana mengangguk semangat. Rambut kuncir duanya berayun ke depan dan ke belakang hingga menampar pipinya.

"Kau sudah diijinkan pulang Sungmin-ah?" tanya Yesung.

"Ne hyung, dan kita sedang menuju lobi untuk menunggu jemputan Appa," jawab Sungmin sembari berdiri.

Yesung mengangguk mengerti, namun mata sipitnya menangkap sosok asing di antara mereka. seorang lelaki tua di samping Kyuhyun dan seorang namja yang langsung dia kenali sebagai tersangka penabrakan dirinya dengan kursi roda tempo hari.

"Sungmin-ah, apakah dia sepupumu yang waktu itu aku tanyakan?" tunjuk Yesung pada Ryeowook yang membelakanginya.

"Ne hyung, waeyo?"

"Sepertinya sepupumu suka melakukan hal yang kurang sopan dengan kursi rodanya, lalu mengatai orang seenaknya, dan pergi begitu saja," ucap Yesung meluapkan kekesalannya.

Ryeowook merasa jengah dengan ocehan namja di belakangnya. Bahkan dia tak ingat kejadian apa yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka. Memutar kursi rodanya untuk menatap datar si namja pengeluh.

"Maaf tuan, bukannya aku bermaksud kasar atau apapun. Tapi aku tak pernah merasa jika kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Kalaupun iya, dan aku bersikap kasar padamu," Ryeowook memberi jeda sebentar untuk mengambil nafas, "Sebaiknya kau koreksi dulu dirimu sendiri. Karena aku tak pernah bersikap kasar pada siapapun jika orang itu tidak memulainya duluan."

Yesung menatap sengit Ryeowook yang sekarang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Malas melanjutkan perdebatan.

"Ah, ehem," deheman Pak Hong menarik perhatian Yesung dari Ryeowook. "Untuk hal itu saya benar-benar meminta maaf atas sikap tuan muda Ryeowook-

 _Ooh..jadi namanya Ryeowook, inner Yesung._

-yang kurang menyenangkan. Mungkin sebenarnya dia memang tidak bermaksud kasar kepada tuan..."

"Yesung imnida," ucap Yesung memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tuan Yesung," ucap Pak Hong sambil setengah membungkukkan badannya.

Melihat hal itu Yesung jadi merasa tidak enak sendiri kepada lelaki tua itu. "Aah..jangan seperti itu ahjushi. Aku hanya merasa sedikit kesal saja. Tapi sungguh, aku tak apa-apa," ucapnya. Yesung melirik Sungmin yang hanya bisa bungkam dengan wajah sendu lalu beralih ke Kyuhyun yang berkata "pabbo" dengan gerakan mulut tanpa suara. Helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya.

"Bisakah kita melanjutkan perjalanan? Sepertinya kita mengganggu lalu lintas koridor ini karena mengobrol sambil berdiri," ujar Kyuhyun menginterupsi suasana aneh di antara mereka.

"Ah ne, aku antar kalian ke lobi," ucap Yesung lalu mulai berjalan sambil mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin kembali mendorong kursi roda Ryeowook dengan Nana di sampingnya dan Pak Hong berjalan paling belakang.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sejak perdebatan Yesung dengan Ryeowook, sepasang mata kecil menatap kagum dan penasaran pada Ryeowook. Bahkan ditatap seperti itu pun tidak sadar. Bola mata hitam itu menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Ryeowook. Innernya sempat mengatakan bahwa orang di depannya adalah seorang yeoja karena parasnya begitu manis untuk seorang namja. Tapi suara sedikit beratnya mematahkan angannya. Sedari tadi dia menunggu ayahnya untuk memperkenalkan dirinya kepada namja manis itu. Namun ayahnya malah berseteru dengan si manis. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju lobi, Nana tak henti-hentinya melirik Ryeowook di sampingnya. Walaupun wajah itu terlihat datar tapi Nana tetap bisa menangkap kelembutan dari gerak-geriknya saat berbicara dengan Sungmin oppanya. Sesampainya di lobi Nana tidak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya. Berjalan mendekat ke samping Ryeowook dan meletakkan tangannya pada pegangan tangan dari kursi roda. Menatap ryeowook dengan mata berbinar dan senyum imutnya.

"Hai...hai..." sapa Nana.

Ryeowook menoleh ke samping kanannya saat mendengar sebuah panggilan yang entah ditujukan untuk siapa. Seorang gadis kecil menatapnya dengan penuh antusias, membuat Ryeowook mengerutkan dahinya. Menatap sekeliling dengan ragu-ragu apakah panggilan itu memang ditujukan untuk dirinya.

"Hai...hai..." ulang Nana saat tidak mendapat respon.

"Hai," jawab Ryeowook akhirnya. Menghasilkan senyuman lebar di bibir Nana hingga matanya ikut tersenyum dan senyumannya menular ke Ryeowook.

 ****

 **TBC  
**

Di chapter ini, Kim Ryeonggu benar-benar berusaha agar ceritanya tidak menjadi gaje dan enak dibaca. Aku memang terbiasa menggunakan bahasa baku, namun tetap mencoba untuk membuatnya tidak menjadi kaku dan membosankan. Kim Ryeonggu berharap readers semua berkenan meninggalkan review. Apapun itu. Review singkat seperti "lanjut..." "next chapter..." dll juga udah bikin aku senyum2 gaje dan makin semangat melanjutkan chapternya. Kim Ryeonggu tidak akan tahu apakah ceritanya pas? Enak dibaca atau tidak? Banyak typokah? Alurnya terlalu lambat atau cepat? Jika readers tidak menuliskannya di kotak review...OK? ^_^

 **So, mind to review?**

 **Big thanks to :** **YuliaCloudSomnia** **,** **Kim Hyunwook** **,** **Minji** **,** **Guest** **,** **Guest077** **,** **Wooshijklmin**

This is really my first fanfict ^_^ Aku tidak pernah menulis cerita apapun sebelum ini. Benar-benar baru menulis untuk pertama kalinya. Kegiatan menulis sehari-hari yaa cuma nulis diary, hehee. Dan itu pake bahasa sehari-hari yang campur aduk.

Chapter 2 sudah aku lanjut ini...happy reading yaa...bye bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :** **I'** **m Not a Good Person**

 **Author : Kim Ryeonggu**

 **Pair: Yewook**

 **Rate:** **T**

 **Warning: BL/** **Hurt** **/** **Romance**

 **Disclaimer : cerita ini benar-benar murni ide Kim Ryeonggu. Jika ada ff lain yang mempunyai alur/tema/karakter yang sama... Percayalah, itu adalah sebuah kebetulan yang sangat menyebalkan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:** **Sesuatu terjadi di masa lalu. Merubahku menjadi pribadi lain dimana tidak ada lagi yang akan menganggapku lemah. Aku bukan orang baik seperti yang kau harapkan. Biarkan aku terluka, abaikan saja aku, jauhi aku, itu lebih baik hyung...**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju restoran, Kim Nana tak henti-hentinya mengungkapkan rasa penasarannya terhadap seorang namja yang ditemuinya di rumah sakit tadi. Kaki kecilnya berayun-ayun dengan girang dan wajah itu menampakkan bahwa energinya masih dalam kedaan full. Sementara Yesung yang fokus dengan kegiatan menyetirnya sesekali melirik heran ke kursi samping kemudi. Sebuah senyum tercipta kala melihat wajah puterinya yang begitu semangat mengulang-ulang ceritanya tentang si namja di rumah sakit. Yesung hanya menimpali dengan kekehan dan elusan sayang di rambutnya. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di restoran yang dituju untuk menghilangkan rasa lapar di siang hari. Yesung memilih meja yang berada di sudut restoran. Seorang pelayan mendatangi mereka lalu meletakkan buku menu di meja. Jari gemuk Nana mulai menelusuri berbagai menu yang terdaftar.

Setelah menyelesaikan pesanannya, Yesung menyandarkan badannya ke sandaran kursi sambil memperhatikan Nana yang sedang menggumamkan sebuah lagu. Mengetuk-ngetuk meja dan tubuhnya bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri seirama dengan lagu yang terdengar dari mulut mungilnya.

"Baby Na..." panggil sang ayah. "Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?"

"Menyenangkan daddy, seperti biasanya," jawab Nana.

"Tidak ada hal yang baru?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"Mmm...sebenarnya ada daddy," jawab Nana malu-malu. Lebih memperhatikan lantai kayu restoran daripada raut bertanya ayahnya.

"Hei...Baby Na kenapa malu-malu seperti itu eoh?" tanya Yesung sembari menegakkan posisi duduknya dan menghadap anaknya. Mengisyaratkan melalui tubuhnya bahwa dia akan mendengar apapun yang akan diceritakan oleh Nana.

"Hihihi...tadi Nana dan teman-teman diajari bahasa inggris oleh sonsaengnim. Dan Nana mendapatkan nilai paling bagus di kelas," ungkapnya dengan senyum yang disembunyikan.

"Really...?" Yesung meraih wajah puterinya untuk menatapnya.

"Yes daddy, dan tadi aku mencobanya dengan oppa kursi roda itu..." ujar Nana.

" _Haaaahh...lagi-lagi soal Ryeowook. Apakah sebegitu menariknya si muka datar itu di matamu Baby Na...daddy lelah mendengarnya."_ Begitulah inner Yesung ketika puteri kecilnya kembali mengoceh tentang Ryeowook.

"Aku menyukainya dad," ucap Nana di akhir ocehannya.

"Baby Na..." Yesung terkekeh geli. "Baby tidak bisa menyukai orang asing begitu saja...bahkan tadi baby bilang hanya mengatakan "hai" kepadanya."

"Mengapa tidak bisa dad? Tentu saja bisa...dan tadi Nana ingin berkenalan dengan oppa itu, tapi orang tua di sampingnya malah mendorong pergi kursi rodanya..." Bibirnya memanyun lucu.

"Apa dia sempat menoleh ke Baby Na sebelum pergi?" selidik Yesung.

"Tidak dad..." sedih Nana.

"Lihat kan, berarti dia bukan orang baik. Ingat kata daddy? Jangan berteman dengan orang yang tidak baik."

"Tapi tadi dia tersenyum pada Nana dad..." ucap Nana menyanggah tuduhan ayahnya.

"Hooo? Dia tersenyum?" heran Yesung. Aneh rasanya membayangkan sebuah senyuman di wajah datar Ryeowook.

"Eum! Dan senyuman oppa itu maniiiiiss sekali."

 _Tersenyum? Ryeowook? Manis? Apa yang si muka datar itu lakukan pada anakku~_

"Baiklah...Baby Na boleh menyukainya, tapi tetap ingat pesan daddy tentang orang asing, okay?" Yesung akhirnya mengalah.

"Okay daddy..." janji Nana.

 _^o^_

 _^o^_

 _^o^_

Suara hembusan nafas berat dan lelah mengisi keheningan suatu pagi yang cerah. Dua orang muda sedang duduk di sofa panjang. Mendengarkan apapun yang diceritakan oleh seorang lelaki tua yang duduk di sofa single samping mereka. Sesekali terdengar isakan lirih dari ruang tengah di sebuah hunian mewah tersebut. Dua orang muda itu mencoba menenangkan yang lebih tua meskipun mereka juga sama sedihnya ketika mendengar keadaan yang terjadi.

 _Pagi-pagi sekali Sungmin mendapat sebuah telepon dari Pak Hong. Suaranya terdengar panik dan ketakutan dengan deruan nafas memburu yang menyertainya. Meminta tolong agar Sungmin segera ke tempatnya. Tanpa persiapan apapun Sungmin berlari ke dalam kamar. Menyambar kunci mobil di meja nakas dan menarik Kyuhyun yang sedang merenggangkan badan di depan pintu kamar mandi. Sungmin melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat dan menghiraukan ocehan kebingungan Kyuhyun di sampingnya. Sesampainya di tujuan Sungmin tak lagi bisa menahan langkah kakinya untuk berlari menerobos pintu depan. Menelusuri rumah besar itu untuk mencari orang yang dia khawatirkan. Dan rasa khawatirnya semakin bertambah ketika dia melihat beberapa pelayan sibuk membereskan sesuatu di dapur. Seorang pelayan laki-laki keluar sambil membawa sesuatu seperti pecahan piring dan gelas. Dilihatnya juga ada yang sedang mengelap sesuatu di lantai dapur dan ketika kain lap itu terangkat, Sungmin dapat melihat bercak-bercak merah pekat yang kontras dengan warna putih kainnya. Kyuhyun yang baru datang juga ikut tertegun dengan pemandangan di depannya lalu menyusul Sungmin yang sudah berlari di tangga menuju lantai dua rumah itu. Melangkah cepat menuju sebuah kamar dengan kerumunan orang berseragam pelayan di depannya. Mengintip keadaan di dalamnya dengan raut khawatir. Kyuhyun menerobos masuk ke dalam dan mendapatkan Sungmin tengah berjalan gemetar ke arah ranjang dimana Ryeowook sedang tertidur. Di sampingnya terdapat Pak Hong dan seorang dokter yang sedang merawat luka di sekujur tubuh namja di atas ranjang itu. Dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara bergetar Sungmin yang memanggil nama sepupunya. Sebuah isakan lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya saat tangannya mengelus sebuah luka di wajah Ryeowook._

 _Euisa membungkuk untuk berpamitan setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan membicarakan keadaan Ryeowook dengan orang-orang di ruangan tersebut. Pak Hong meminta kerumunan pelayan di depan pintu kamar untuk kembali ke pekerjaannya setelah mengatakan keadaan tuan mereka yang baik-baik saja. Pak Hong mengajak Sungmin dan Kyuhyun ke ruang tengah untuk membicarakan masalah Ryeowook. Tak lupa meminta seorang pelayan untuk berjaga di depan kamar._

Dan disinilah mereka bertiga membicarakan hal-hal yang sudah terjadi selama seminggu terakhir. Sungmin sudah memperkirakan bahwa sesuatu pasti akan terjadi pada Ryeowook setelah insiden satu tahun yang lalu itu, namun tidak menyangka akan menjadi separah ini.

Sesuatu yang lebih besar memang terjadi setelah kematian Eomma Ryeowook. Menenggelamkan kebaikan di dalam dirinya dan memunculkan keburukan. Dia sendiri yang menciptakan hal tersebut. Bermaksud melindungi diri dan membuat benteng supaya orang-orang tidak lagi menganggapnya remeh. Namun keadaannya yang tidak stabil berakhir dengan kekacauan yang membuatnya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena ketidakberdayaannya. Lelah dengan dengan pergulatan batin dan fikirannya sehingga menganggap hidupnya tidak akan berarti apa-apa lagi. Kehadiran orang-orang yang masih setia di sampingnya tidak cukup untuk menghilangkan trauma itu.

TENG~ TENG~ TENG~ TENG~ Tiba-tiba lonceng di jam besar yang berada di sudut ruangan tempat mereka berbicara berdentang sembilan kali. Menyadarkan dua orang muda di antaranya bahwa ada urusan yang menunggu. Mereka bermaksud kembali ke rumah namun sebelumnya Sungmin menyempatkan dirinya untuk melihat keadaan Ryeowook.

CKLEK Pintu putih di depannya terbuka menampakkan sosok namja di atas ranjang yang menggeliat kecil sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Wookie..." panggil Sungmin yang menempatkan dirinya di samping ranjang.

"Hyungie...?" Ryeowook kaget sekaligus senang dengan kehadiran Sungmin saat ini.

"Ne, hyung di sini...Kau terbangun heum?" tanya Sungmin dengan senyum menenangkannya.

Ryeowook langsung menarik Sungmin dan memeluknya erat. "Ne, suara Eomma membangunkanku."

Sungmin mengelus punggung Ryeowook dalam diam. Terngiang cerita Pak Hong.

" _Ryeowook mulai mulai bertingkah aneh sejak seminggu yang lalu. Terhitung sudah empat kali dia seperti ini. Entah apa yang dia lihat atau pikirkan. Tiba-tiba saja dia akan berteriak kesakitan sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, kemudian melukai tubuhnya dengan apapun yang ada di hadapannya lalu akhirnya pingsan. Dan pagi ini yang paling parah..."_

"Kim ahjumma?" Sungmin penasaran dengan perkataan Ryeowook barusan.

"Eomma memanggilku lewat dentang jam besar," ujar Ryeowook di pundak Sungmin. Ryeowook enggan melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Jam itu benda kesayangan Eomma. Suara Eomma akan terdengar di setiap gema loncengnya."

" _Pisau itu hampir menembusnya jika saja tidak segera dicegah oleh pelayan yang mendengar kegaduhan di dapur. Itu seperti Ryeowook mencoba bunuh diri. Tapi...Ryeowook tidak akan melakukan hal itu...tidak...pisau itu hanya tidak sengaja terlihat olehnya."_

Perkataan Pak Hong kembali berputar di kepala Sungmin.

Akhirnya pelukan itu terlepas. Sungmin mendorong bahu Ryeowook agar kembali rebahan. "Kim ahjumma memang selalu menjagamu Wookie..."

"Bahkan Eomma akan ada di sampingku ketika aku bermain piano...dan ikut bernyanyi ketika aku memainkan lagu kesukaannya," cerita Ryeowook.

Sungmin termangu dibuatnya. Ryeowook yang seperti sekarang ini sama sekali tidak menampakkan keadaan psikologisnya yang tidak stabil.

" _Seperti yang Euisa katakan tadi, Ryeowook perlu seorang psikiater untuk mengatasi kondisinya. Tapi, mengingat sikapnya terhadap orang asing...membuatku ragu untuk melakukannya. Aku merasa gagal sebagai orang yang mendampinginya. Rasa sayangku sepertinya tak cukup untuk menyadarkan Ryeowook."_

Tatapan Sungmin menyendu. Dirinya juga merasa gagal dalam melindungi saudaranya. Tidak hanya Pak Hong yang menanggung beban rasa itu.

"Kau sendirian hyung? Dimana Kyuhyun?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Aku di sini," jawab seseorang dari arah pintu. Sosok tampan itu berjalan ke arah ranjang lalu duduk di belakang Sungmin. "Kau tidak apa-apa Ryeowook-ah?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Ryeowook dengan raut bingung, "memangnya ada apa denganku?"

"Ne, kau memang baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

" _Yang semakin membuatku khawatir...setelah bangun Ryeowook akan melupakan segala sesuatu yang terjadi sebelum dia pingsan. Bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Bertanya padaku bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan luka di tubuhya."_

"Ah Kyu!" Ryeowook jadi teringat sesuatu saat melihat dua orang di depannya. "Aku baru ingat, kemarin aku membuat kue cokelat untuk kalian. Aku mempelajarinya dari resep Eomma. Eomma akan memberiku kue cokelat jika aku berhasil melakukan sesuatu. Karena kalian akan menikah, itu berarti kalian berhasil dengan hubungan kalian, dan aku berharap akan berhasil juga setelahnya," ucap Ryeowook.

"Gomawo Wookie..." ucap keduanya.

"Mintalah Pak Hong untuk mengambilnya di lemari es yang ada di dapur," ujar Ryeowook yang membuat Sungmin menyadari sesuatu tapi kemudian mencoba bersikap biasa.

" _Hyung tidak akan membuatmu sendiri lagi..." batin Sungmin._

 _^o^_

 _^o^_

 _^o^_

Kyuhyun menjadi tidak fokus menyetir karena orang di sebelahnya tidak mengatakan apapun sejak keluar dari rumah Ryeowook. Kerutan di keningnya tidak juga hilang seakan ada masalah yang begitu berat. Tapi memang benar adanya.

"Ming, sudahlah...jangan berpikir terlalu keras seperti itu," melas Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang memicu Ryeowook berbuat seperti itu," ujar Sungmin yang dibalas lirikan kecil Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melepas _seat belt-_ nya. Tanpa Sungmin sadari mereka sudah sampai di halaman rumah mereka, membuatnya terdiam. Melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil lalu berjalan memutar menuju ke samping pintu penumpang. Menarik lengannya begitu pintu mobil terbuka. Memegang kedua bahunya dan memenjarakannya dengan tatapan yang lembut.

"Jangan meaksakan dirimu Ming. Kita selesaikan ini secara perlahan," ucap Kyuhyun berusaha merilekskan Sungmin.

"Aku tahu penyebabnya Kyu..." desak Sungmin. "Kau masih ingat kan tempat dimana Ryeowook menjadi berulah kacau? Yaa...tempat-tempat itu adalah tempat yang paling sering Ryeowook dan Kim ahjumma datangi untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua. Pertama, di ruang piano, yang kedua di ayunan sebelah rumah, lalu di depan jam lonceng besar, dan pagi ini di dapur. Kue cokelat yang dia buat pasti mengingatkannya pada Kim ahjumma. Mungkin pagi ini Ryeowook berniat mengambilnya dari lemari es di dapur, dan...tanpa bisa dia cegah kenangan buruk itu datang. Yaa...pasti begitu...aku yakin itu yang memicunya Kyu~" Sungmin menjelaskan dengan tatapan ingin menangis.

"Oke...aku mengerti Ming. Tapi kau harus menenangkan dirimu dulu sayang..." bujuk Kyuhyun seraya menghapus linangan air mata di pipi Sungmin. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika kita menyelesaikannya dengan tenang, mengerti?"

"Ne, mianhae Kyu..." Sungmin menurunkan bahunya yang tegang.

"Tak apa, sekarang kita masuk ne..." ajak Kyuhyun lalu membimbing Sungmin masuk ke dalam rumah.

 _ **^o^**_

 _ **^o^**_

 _ **^o^**_

 _Di sebuah pemakaman tampak seorang namja berambut cokelat gelap sedang membersihkan sebuah nisan dan seorang yeoja paruh baya yang berdiri di depan nisan tersebut dengan sebuket mawar merah di tangannya._

" _Sudah?" tanya yeoja itu yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang tidak lagi muda. Si namja mengangguk sebagai jawaban lalu beranjak ke samping yeoja itu. Mereka mulai berdoa dan meletakkan buket bunga di kepala nisan. Memandang nama diyang tertulis di sana dalam diam sambil merasakan semilir angin dingin di area terbuka itu. Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam untuk kemudian melepaskannya perlahan. Seolah dengan begitu dapat mengurangi rasa kehilangan yang ada sejak kepergian sang kepala keluarga tiga tahun yang lalu._

" _Wookie/Eomma," panggil keduanya bersamaan. Yeoja itu -yang ternyata Eomma Ryeowook- tersenyum melihat wajah murung anaknya. "Appa sudah tenang di sana, jadi relakan kepergiannya."_

 _Ryeowook tersenyum mengangguk lalu menyambut uluran tangan Eommanya untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Menyusuri jalan setapak pemakaman sambil memeluk erat lengan sang Eomma dan mengobrol kecil membuat suasana hatinya membaik._

" _Berjanjilah pada Eomma kau akan selalu tersenyum seperti ini, Wookie," ujar Eomma Ryeowook._

" _Asalkan bersama Eomma, aku tidak akan kehilangan senyumku," ucap Ryeowook sambil memeluk lengan Eommanya._

" _Bukan seperti itu sayang...Eomma tidak akan selalu bisa menemanimu. Nantinya kau akan mempunyai keluarga sendiri dan...Eomma harap, Eomma juga..." Eomma ryeowook menggantungkan kata-katanya dan ragu-ragu melirik anaknya._

" _Wookie...Eomma merasa sudah waktunya untuk memulai hidup yang baru."_

" _Benar, Eomma."_

" _Kau ingat beberapa waktu lalu saat kita merayakan kelulusan Sungmin di rumah keluarga Lee? Di sana mereka mengundang seorang teman kerja yang sangat ramah pada kita. Dari obrolan Eomma dengannya ternyata dia belum menemukan orang yang cocok untuk mendampinginya," jelas Eomma Ryeowook._

 _Ryeowok dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang meningkat. Dia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini berujung. "Eomma khawatir mengatakannya padaku. Jangan khawatir...jika itu membuat Eomma bahagia."_

" _Ne, kebahagiaan. Menurutmu Eomma boleh dapat satu kesempatan terakhir meski Eomma pikir hal semacam itu sudah berakhir?" tanya Eomma Ryeoowook penuh harap._

" _Tentu, Eomma," jawab Ryeowook dengan tawa kecilnya lalu memeluk Eommanya._

" _Dia akan menjadi ayah tirimu dan mengisi kekosongan di hidup kita."_

 _ **^o^**_

 _ **^o^**_

 _ **^o^**_

Pagi yang cerah sebenarnya, namun tidak bisa menghilangkan wajah kusut seorang Yesung. Terdengar sedikit kegaduhan di rumah kecilnya. Dia kalang kabut mempersiapkan keperluan paginya dan juga anaknya yang duduk diam menatap sarapannya. Dia bangun terlambat hari ini karena semalam begadang menyelesaikan kasus pasiennya. Sementara sang anak terlihat tak berselera dengan menu paginya. Hampir setiap hari dia mendapatkan menu sarapan yang sama yaitu roti selai atau omelet. Dia tahu ayahnya sibuk dan tidak ahli untuk urusan dapur, tapi dia benar-benar bosan. Mata hitam bulatnya memperhatikan ayahnya yang masih mondar-mandir ke kamar mengambil sesuatu lalu beralih ke sepiring omelet di depannya, kemudian ke ayahnya lagi. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun ragu. Hingga akhirnya ayahnya tiba di meja makan sambil membawa tas kerjanya.

"Daddy...Nana bosan de-"

"Maafkan daddy Baby Na..." potong Yesung, "hanya itu yang bisa daddy siapkan. Sekarang cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan segera berangkat ke sekolah, _okay_?"

"Ne..." lesu Nana lalu memulai suapannya.

"Nanti kita ke rumah halmoni, dan memintanya untuk menyiapkan makanan yang bisa disimpan sampai besok. Seperti biasanya...ne?" rayu Yesung.

"Baiklah..." ucap Nana tersenyum kecil.

Yesung menghembuskan nafas lega. "Nah, sekarang apa yang harus daddy lakukan dengan rambutmu." Ujarnya sambil melihat jam di tangannya yang menunjukkan waktu kurang 10 menit lagi sebelum bel sekolah Nana berbunyi. Yesung tergesa memasuki kamar anaknya lalu keluar dengan membawa sebuah bando merah. Lalu memasangnya ke kepala Nana.

"Pakai bando saja ne?"

"Eum!" Nana memang akan mengiyakan apapun yang ayahnya lakukan pada rambutnya.

Akhirnya pasangan ayah dan anak itu pun memulai harinya dengan sedikit kekacauan. Bahkan Yesung tidak sempat sarapan. Ini bukan hal yang baru bagi keluarga kecilnya. Kadang-kadang terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan. Memang seperti itulah kehidupannya sejak menjadi _single parent._ Mengantar puterinya ke sekolah lalu menuju ke tempat kerjanya. Ketika waktu pulang sekolah tiba dia akan mendapati anaknya berlarian di koridor rumah sakit. Menemani anaknya sebentar lalu kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya hingga siang menjelang.

Seperti siang ini, sebuah panggilan menginterupsinya..."Daddy..."

Puterinya mendekat ke arahnya dengan langkah lesu. Rambut ikalnya makin mengembang dan peluh menetes di pelipisnya. Yesung memandangnya iba.

"Ayo ke rumah halmoni...Nana lapar~" keluhnya.

"Ne, Baby Na tunggu di sofa itu dulu ya...sebentar lagi daddy selesai," ujar Yesung sembari mengelap peluh di wajah puterinya. Nana mengangguk sambil cemberut.

 _ **^o^**_

 _ **^o^**_

 _ **^o^**_

"Halmoni...tambah jus jeruknya," pinta Nana pada Eomma Yesung di meja makan.

"Aigo aigooo cucu halmoni benar-benar kehausan ne?" ujar seorang wanita tua di dapur.

"Palli palli halmoni...palli..."

"Jjaaa jus jerukmu sayang..." Eomma Yesung meletakkan segelas jus jeruk dan makanan lain sebagai menu siang mereka. Menatap sayang dan juga kasihan pada cucunya. Beralih kepada anaknya yang terkulai lelah di sofa ruang tv. Dengan jengkel berjalan ke arah sofa lalu mengambil sebuah majalah dan menggulungnya.

BUK! BUK! BUK! BUK! Dengan tidak berperasaannya sang Eomma memukuli Yesung.

"Yaa! Bangun anak bodoh!" BUK! BUK! BUK!

"A a a aah...Eomma..." Yesung menghalau pukulan bertubi-tubi itu dengan tangannya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada cucuku hah?!" bentak Eomma Yesung. "Ayah macam apa kau ini, membuat anaknya sendiri kelaparan seperti itu!"

BUK! BUK! "Aaahh appo eoma..appooo~" mohon Yesung untuk menghentikan pukulan Eommanya.

"Kau itu seorang dokter, tapi kesehatan anakmu sendiri kau abaikan!" marah Eomma Yesung.

"Mianhae Eomma...pekerjaanku benar-benar tak bisa kutinggalkan," keluh Yesung.

"Mianhae mianhae! Selalu pekerjaanmu yang kau pentingkan!" omelan sang Eomma masih berlanjut. "Kau tak lihat? Nana semakin kurus akhir-akhir ini. Untuk anak seumurnya kau harus menjaga pola makannya Yesung!"

"Aku tahu Eomma~" lesu Yesung.

"Haaahh..." Eomma Yesung memandang anaknya dan cucunya bergantian. Sesuatu melintas di benaknya. "Kau tak ingin mencari Eomma baru untuk Nana?"

"Entahlah...aku hanya sedang tidak tertarik pada siapapun. Aku sudah merasa cukup bahagia dengan hidupku sekarang. Aku belum butuh siapapun saat ini."

"Tapi Nana membutuhkannya."

Yesung termenung membenarkan kata-kata Eommanya. Tapi dia sendiri benar-benar belum berniat untuk dekat dengan seseorang.

"Eomma tidak akan lagi mencampuri pilihanmu Yesung...tapi Eomma harap kau pikirkan baik-baik hal ini."

"Ne," jawab Yesung singkat. Hening sesaat di antara keduanya hingga terdengar suara Nana yang memanggil ayahnya karena sumpitnya jatuh ke bawah meja makan.

Yesung bangkit dari sofa untuk mengambil sumpit baru di dapur. Mendudukkan dirinya di samping Nana lalu mengambil alih piringnya dan menyuapi puterinya dengan telaten sambil menanyakan kegiatannya di sekolah. Eomma Yesung terenyuh melihat interaksi keduanya. Merasa bersalah karena dirinya juga ikut andil dalam perjodohan yang tidak diinginkan anaknya dan berakhir dengan kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Habiskan makanannya ne..." ucap Eomma Yesung.

"Tenang saja halmoni, Nana pasti akan menghabiskannya."

"Cucu halmoni yang pintar..." Eomma Yesung mencubit pipi Nana gemas.

"Halmoni, Nana mau cerita."

"Ne, mau cerita apa sayang?"

"Kemarin waktu Nana menjenguk Sungmin oppa di rumah sakit, Nana bertemu seorang oppa yang manis sekali. Tapi sayang...oppa itu duduk di kursi roda. Sepertinya dia sakit. Lalu Nana bilang "hai" ke oppa itu dan dia membalasku halmoni..." cerita Nana disela suapannya.

"Oh ya? Lalu siapa namanya?"

"Eummm itu...Nana belum menanyakannya. Oppa itu keburu pergi halmoni..." ucap Nana sedih.

"Sayang sekali...ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Nanti kalau bertemu lagi dengan oppa itu, jangan lupa tanyakan namanya ne?"

"Ne halmoni. Besok aku akan menanyakannya. Iya kan dad? Besok kita akan bertemu dengan oppa itu lagi di rumah sakit?" tanya Nana ke ayahnya.

"Tidak Baby Na, oppa itu bukan pasien di rumah sakit. Dia hanya menjenguk Sungmin waktu itu." Jelas Yesung. Wajah Nana berubah kecewa saat mendengarnya.

"Dan dia bukan temanmu Baby..."

"Tapi Nana menyukainya dad..."

"Sebenarnya ada apa Yesung?" tanya Eomma Yesung.

"Sepupu Sungmin datang menjenguknya kemarin. Kita bertemu di koridor dan sepertinya Nana menyukainya. Aku hanya khawatir karena Nana baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya dan langsung menyukainya. Maksudku...dia benar-benar orang asing dan sikapnya buruk sekali," jelas Yesung.

"Ya! Hilangkan pikiran negatifmu tentang orang asing."

"Sikapnya sangat tidak sopan Eomma...dia dengan sengaja menabrakkan kursi rodanya padaku saat aku menjenguk Sungmin."

"Kau yakin dia melakukannya tanpa sebab?" selidik sang Eomma.

"Eomma meragukan ceritaku?" tanya Yesung kesal.

"Eomma tahu segalanya tentangmu. Sudah, Eomma mau menyiapkan makanan untuk kau bawa pulang nanti. Dan segera habiskan makan siangmu," Eomma Yesung beranjak pergi setelahnya.

"Daddy...Nana ingin bertemu lagi dengan oppa manis itu..." rajuk Nana.

"Tidak bisa Baby, daddy tidak mengenal oppa manismu itu."

"Huuummmm" Nana menggumam dengan pose berfikir "Tapi Sungmin oppa mengenalnya kan dad?"

"Ne, lalu?"

"Iiiihhh daddy!" kesal Nana, "kita bisa menanyakannya pada Sungmin oppa...Sungmin oppa pasti mau mengenalkan oppa manis kepada kita."

"Entahlah..." Yesung mencoba mengelak dengan ide itu. Dia paling anti jika puterinya mulai membahas Ryeowook.

"Ayolah dad...ya ya yaaaa..." Nana merajuk dengan menggoyang-goyangka lengan ayahnya.

"Tidak bisa Baby Na, daddy sibuk."

Suara merajuk itu terhenti dan digantikan dengan isakan kecil.

"Aigoo jangan begini Baby Na...daddy benar-benar sibuk."

"Hiks, tapi Nana hiks, ingin bertemu hiks, op hiks, oppa manis...hiks."

Yesung tampak berpikir sebentar, "Baiklah, hanya bertemu saja kan?"

Nana mengangguk

"Akhir minggu kita ke rumah Sungmin oppa dan memintanya untuk membawamu ke oppa manismu itu. Okay?"

"Gomawo daddy..."

 _ **^o^**_

 _ **^o^**_

 _ **^o^**_

Aroma wangi khas masakan tercium di sebuah dapur yang merupakan bagian dari sebuah rumah mewah. Dua orang wanita juru masak di rumah tersebut tampak sibuk dengan bahan dan alat masak. Mengolah bahan masakan sesuai dengan instruksi seorang namja di kursi roda.

"Terakhir tambahkan pastanya," begitu perintahnya.

"Seberapa banyak tuan?" tanya salah seorang juru masak itu.

"Dua _cup_ sepertinya cukup," jawab si namja.

"Baik tuan."

"Setelah itu tutup pancinya dan kita tunggu sampai matang."

"Sambil menunggu masakannya matang, kami akan membersihkan dapur tuan."

"Ne, sebelum itu bisakah noona membantuku untuk duduk di kursi itu?" pintanya sambil menunjuk kursi di meja pantry dapur.

"Tentu tuan Ryeowook."

Setelah menyamankan duduknya, Ryeowook mengambil sebuah pisau dan mulai memotong kecil-kecil sisa bahan masakan untuk mengusir rasa bosannya selagi menunggu masakannya matang. Dua orang lainnya membersihkan wadah-wadah kotor di wastafel yang berada di depan meja pantry.

TAK! TAK! TAK! Suara ketukan pisau terdengar keras hingga membuat salah satu juru masak itu menoleh ke belakang. Matanya membulat panik lalu menyenggol lengan temannya dan mengisyaratkan lewat mata untuk ikut menoleh ke belakang. Temannya itu kaget dan kembali berbalik ke depan. Mereka saling menyenggol hingga salah satunya memberanikan diri untuk menyela kegiatan tuannya.

"Chosonghamnida tuan, emm..pisaunya juga akan kami cuci," ucapnya gugup lalu mengambil alih pisau di tangan Ryeowook dan kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Ryeowook memandang aneh dua yeoja yang memunggunginya. Mengedikkan bahunya lalu tangannya bergerak meraih pisau lain di atas meja.

TAK! TAK! TAK! Kembali terdengar suara ketukan yang seketika menghentikan pekerjaan dua juru masak tersebut. Yeoja yang tadi mengambil pisau menyenggol lengan temannya.

"Ambil semua pisau yang ada," bisiknya. Temannya terdiam sejenak untuk melirik ke belakang dan sekelilingnya lalu mengangguk.

"Tuan Ryeowook, sepertinya semua pisau di sini sudah lama tidak dibersihkan, jadi...chosonghamnida tuan," ujarnya lalu dengan sigap mengambil pisau di tangan Ryeowook dan semua pisau yang ada. Meletakkannya di samping tempat cuci dan kembali memunggungi tuannya. Ryeowook mendecakkan lidahnya. Menatap sebal dua yeoja yang memunggunginya dengan gerakan kikuk.

" _Huh! Semua orang di sini bersikap aneh. Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_ batin Ryeowook sambil bertopang dagu.

Tururut tururut~ Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Sebuah pesan masuk dengan ID pengirim _Sungmin hyung_. Memilih tombol _view_ dan membaca pesannya.

 _*Hei, anak manis tidak boleh berdecak seperti itu*_

Ryeowook mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. _"Hah?! Bagaimana Sungmin hyung bisa tahu ka-"_

GREP. Sepasang lengan memeluknya tiba-tiba dari arah belakang. Yang dipeluk menoleh kaget sebelum kemudian menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Detik berikutnya wajahnya mengkerut merasa terganggu saat Sungmin menekan-nekan mulutnya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Hati-hati dengan lidahmu Wookie," tegur Sungmin. Ryeowook menarik kepalanya ke belakang untuk menghindar, namun tetap tidak bisa menghentikan aksi jahil Sungmin. "Dan wajah ini...kau menggunakannya dengan salah," ucapnya dengan memberikan penekanan di akhir kalimat.

Ryeowook diam menatap Sungmin tanpa ekspresi.

"Membuat menu baru lagi eoh?" tanya Sungmin membuat topik baru saat kata-katanya tidak digubris.

"Ne, pasta olahan terbaru," jawab Ryeowook sambil melongokkan kepalanya melihat tutup panci yang berkeringat. Tetes-tetes air mengalir turun ke bawah dan uap panas keluar dari lubang kecil. "Sepertinya sudah matang."

Salah seorang juru masak itu segera membuka tutup panci dan mengaduk isinya. "Benar tuan, sudah matang," ucapnya lalu mematikan kompor dan menyiapkan hasil masakan ke sebuah piring untuk dicicipi oleh Ryeowook.

Sungmin memperhatikan Ryeowook yang mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata saat merasakan menu hasil resepnya sendiri. Tak lama Sungmin mendapatkan tatapan puas Ryeowook kepadanya.

"Kau memang yang paling ahli untuk hal ini Wookie," puji Sungmin. "Apakah pasta ini mau kau masukkan ke daftar menu di restoranmu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ne hyung, dan kuharap orang-orang juga menyukainya," ujar Ryeowook lalu menyuapkan sesendok pasta ke Sungmin.

"Uuumm mashita..."

"Khe khe khe," Ryeowook terkekeh geli melihatnya. Dua orang lain di ruangan itu tersenyum senang saat melihat tuannya yang seperti itu.

"Wookie, ayo ikut hyung," ajak Sungmin tiba-tiba. Tanpa banyak bertanya Ryeowook mengulurkan kedua tangannya minta digendong. Sungminpun hanya membalas dengan senyuman lalu menggendong Ryeowook di punggungnya. Dibawanya sepupunya itu ke halaman sebelah rumah yang di sana terdapat sebuah ayunan kayu panjang yang didesain untuk dua orang. Menurunkan Ryeowook di ayunan tersebut dan dirinya duduk di sampingnya. Jika menoleh ke kanan, dapat terlihat oleh Sungmin ruangan berdinding kaca yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah grand piano. Perlahan Sungmin menjejakkan kakinya ke tanah untuk mengayun ayunan tersebut.

"Tempat ini nyaman sekali. Ranting dan daun pohon melindunginya dari terik matahari. Pantas saja kalian betah berlama-lama berdua di sini. Kim ahjumma mengatur tempat ini dengan baik." Sungmin memulai obrolan sambil memperhatikan Ryeowook yang mulai menunjukkan gelagat aneh. Kepalanya menunduk, raut wajahnya mengeras, dan terdengar hembusan nafas kasar. Diraihnya tangan Ryeowook untuk mengelus luka yang mulai kering. Sedikit demi sedikit ketegangan di tubuhnya menurun.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Sungmin yang dijawab dengan gelengan kecil Ryeowook.

"Apa kau tak ingat bagaimana luka-luka ini ada di tubuhmu?" tanya Sungmin lagi yang juga dijawab dengan gelengan.

Sungmin mengambil nafas dalam kemudian dengan hati-hati berucap, "luka ini...kau sendiri yang menyebabkannya Wookie."

"Apa maksud hyung? Jangan berkata hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal hyung." Suara Ryeowook terdengar sinis.

"Ne, biar kuperjelas. Kau teringat kenangan burukmu dan Kim ahjumma, lalu menyalahkan dirimu sepenuhnya. Bukankah itu lebih tidak masuk akal?" tuduh Sungmin. Ryeowook tersentak kaget mendengarnya.

"Tidak, aku tak mengerti apa yang hyung katakan," elak Ryeowook. Kegugupan mulai melandanya.

"Kim ahjumma pasti sedih melihatmu seperti ini," Sungmin kembali memojokkan Ryeowook yang terlihat resah di tempatnya. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping kanan dan membayangkan Eommanya yang menatap sedih ke arahnya. Nafasnya mulai memburu dan dapat dia rasakan trauma itu kembali mendatanginya. Tubuhnya kembali mengingat rasa sakit yang dia terima dulu. Ryeowook memeluk tubuhnya sendiri mencoba menghalangi rasa sakit yang terasa nyata.

"Aaarrgghh" teriak Ryeowook tertahan. Sungmin masih diam memperhatikannya tanpa melakukan apapun karena inilah yang dia inginkan. Memancing trauma Ryeowook untuk kemudian mencoba menghilangkannya.

"Aaarrgghh...hiks, appo~" rintih Ryeowook. Bayang-bayang kelam itu seolah tidak mau meninggalkannya. _"Mianhae Eomma, aku tidak bisa melindungi Eomma darinya," k_ ata Ryeowook dalam hatinya.

"Dug dug dug dug." Kayu penyangga ayunan itu menjadi sasaran Ryeowook untuk melukai dirinya. Tangannya mencengkeram pegangan ayunan dan kepalanya dia benturkan dengan keras. "Aku lemah...tidak berguna...bodoh...Eomma pergi karena anaknya yang seperti ini," racaunya.

Sebenarnya Sungmin miris melihatnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia beranjak untuk berdiri di depan Ryeowook. "Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Wookie. Orang itu yang memisahkanmu dengan Kim ahjumma dan membuatmu seperti ini. Kau tak melakukan kesalahan apapun."

"Dug dug dug dug." Ryeowook tidak mendengarkan kata-kata hyungnya.

"Berhenti Kim Ryeowook!" teriak Sungmin yang seketika menghentikan aksi Ryeowook. Untuk sesaat keheningan tercipta sampai Ryeowook menoleh ke arah Sungmin dengan sengit.

"Ayah tirimu yang membunuh Eommamu dan dia jugalah yang melukaimu. Dia yang jahat, bukan kau Wookie. Dia yang terlalu kuat hingga kau tak punya kendali sama sekali. Jadi berhenti bersikap seperti ini!" pekik Sungmin "bersikap dingin dan seenaknya sendiri hingga membuat semua orang merasa takut dan khawatir. Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, huh?!"

"Memang kenapa dengan sikapku yang seperti itu? Bukankah dengan seperti itu akan membuat mereka tak lagi meremehkanku?!" balas Ryeowook tak mau kalah.

"Tidak! Justru itu semakin menunjukan kelemahanmu," sanggah Sungmin.

"Apa yang hyung tahu tentangku! Kau bahkan tak ada saat aku di sini sendirian menghadapinya!" Ryeowook semakin terbawa emosi. Sungmin merasa tertohok dengan kenyataan itu, tapi saat itu dirinya tidak bisa melawan kuasa orang tuanya untuk menemui Ryeowook.

Dengan gemetar Ryeowook melanjutkan kalimatnya "Kau tak datang hyung. Kau tak ada di sisiku saat itu. Kau tak ada bedanya dengan mereka. Jadi berhenti menghakimiku! Kau..." Ryeowook menatap nyalang Sungmin. "Aku memben-"

PLAK! Tamparan Sungmin menghentikan luapan emosinya. Cukup keras, hingga membuatnya terjerembap ke samping. Tamparan itu sepertinya berhasil menarik Ryeowook kembali ke kesadarannya. Dia bangkit menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sungmin dengan nanar.

"Hyu..hyung? A-aku..." kata-katanya tertelan kembali saat dirinya mengingat dengan jelas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Air matanya tak terbendung lagi saat sepasang tangan hangat hyungnya menangkup wajahnya.

Sama sekali tak terencanakan sebelumnya jika usaha Sungmin menyadarkan Ryeowook berakhir dengan sebuah tamparan. Sungmin sungguh menyesal, namun telinganya tak sanggup jika harus mendengar lanjutan kalimat Ryeowook. Jangan lagi ingatkan dia tentang kesalahannya. Biarlah Sungmin menebusnya dengan usahanya membawa Ryeowook kembali. Hari itu berakhir dengan Sungmin yang menemaninya di kamar hingga tertidur. Sungmin pulang dengan perasaan yang lebih baik.

 _ **^o^**_

 _ **^o^**_

 _ **^o^**_

Seperti anak kecil lainnya yang dijanjikan sesuatu, Nana menagih janji ayahnya di akhir pekan. Yesung membawanya ke tempat pasangan Kyumin dan bertemu mereka di depan rumah sedang menyatukan bibir mereka.

"Baby Na tunggu di sini sebentar ne." Yesung keluar dari mobil untuk menghampiri pasangan itu.

PLETAK!

"Ugh, appooo" Ringisan terdengar dari namja yang paling tinggi. Sementara si pelaku hanya nyengir.

"Yesung hyung? Tumben pagi-pagi..." Sungmin melihat mobil di belakang Yesung. "Dengan Nana?"

Yesung mengangguk dan fokus ke Sungmin yang sudah rapi. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke tempat Ryeowook."

"Lalu...Kyuhyun?"

"Hari ini Kyu di rumah, tadi malam dia lembur di kantor. Ada apa hyung?"

Yesung mendesah bingung. "Bantu aku Sungmin-ah, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Nana. Kau ingat, saat kita bertemu di hari terakhirmu di rumah sakit? Di sana Nana melihat Ryeowook untuk pertama kalinya dan sepulangnya dia terus membicarakan Ryeowook. Nana menyukainya dan terus merengek padaku untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya. Ryeowook bukan orang baik."

"Kau yakin dengan ucapanmu itu hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil terkikik meremehkan.

"Aku berbicara dengan manusia bukan setan," ujar Yesung sama sekali tak melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang mencebik kesal.

Sungmin melangkah ke mobil hitam di depan rumahnya dan membuka pintunya.

"Good morning Sungmin oppa..." Sebuah sapaan ceria menyambutnya.

"Morning sweety."

"Oppa, Sungmin oppa kenal oppa manis dengan kursi roda kan?"

"Ne, dia sepupu oppa. Nana ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"Ne oppa, Nana suka senyum oppa itu, manis sekali. Ayo kita menemuinya oppa..." Nana mulai merajuk.

Sungmin terdiam, menimbang sesuatu sebelum mengangguk mengiyakan. Akhirnya Sungmin membawa Nana ke tempat Ryeowook meninggalkan Yesung yang tidak mau ikut serta. Dia sedikit tidak suka dengan Ryeowook dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan jika bertemu Ryeowook.

Mobil Sungmin berhenti di halaman depan rumah Ryeowook. Seorang pelayan menghampirinya untuk menempatkan mobilnya ke tempat yang lebih aman. Nana tampak kagum dengan rumah besar di depannya dan ber-waow ria saat menelusuri dalamnya. Tidak susah menemukan Ryeowook di jam pagi karena dia pasti tengah berkutat di dapur.

"Wookie," Sungmin memanggil sepupunya yang tengah memegang loyang kecil berisi kue yang baru dikeluarkan dari pemanggang. Uap panas mengepul di atasnya.

"Hari ini aku membuat kue baru, hyung harus mencobanya," ucap Ryeowook tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kue tersebut.

"Oppa..." Atensi Ryeowook teralihkan saat mendengar sebuah suara kecil yang asing. Dapat dia lihat Sungmin tidak datang sendiri.

" _Anak ini...yang di rumah sakit waktu itu." batin Ryeowook._

"Siapa dia, hyung?"

"Seorang teman...untukmu, mungkin?"

Ryeowook melajukan kursi rodanya dan berhenti di depan gadis kecil yang tersenyum lebar itu. Ekspresi Nana sangat berbanding terbalik dengan muka datar Ryeowook. Sungmin dibuat menahan nafas karenanya.

"Hai...hai..." sapa si kecil.

Butuh beberapa saat sampai raut datar di wajah Ryeowook berganti menjadi binar cerah dan senyum manis. Seperti yang diharapkan Nana.

"Hai...hai...," jeda sejenak sebelum, "kau mau kue?"

"Fyuuuhhh...Ya Tuhan, kau benar-benar membuatku hampir mati kehabisan nafas Kim Ryeowook!" rutuk Sungmin.

Ryeowook dan Nana menatap Sungmin bingung lalu saling menatap dan terkikik geli.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Big thanks to : etwina, YuliaCloudSomnia,** **Kim HyunWook** **,** **auliaMRQ** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apakah ceritanya membosankan? Gaje? Ada kurang sesuatu? Kalo iya please komen di kotak review ya...hehee. Saya butuh saran dan kritik yang membangun nih ^_^**

 **Akhir kata, see you in the naxt chapter...bye bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title :** **I'** **m Not a Good Person**

 **Author : Kim Ryeonggu**

 **Pair: Yewook**

 **Rate:** **T**

 **Warning: BL/** **Hurt** **/** **Romance**

 **Disclaimer : cerita ini benar-benar murni ide Kim Ryeonggu. Jika ada ff lain yang mempunyai alur/tema/karakter yang sama... Percayalah, itu adalah sebuah kebetulan yang sangat menyebalkan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:** **Sesuatu terjadi di masa lalu. Merubahku menjadi pribadi lain dimana tidak ada lagi yang akan menganggapku lemah. Aku bukan orang baik seperti yang kau harapkan. Biarkan aku terluka, abaikan saja aku, jauhi aku, itu lebih baik...**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 _Ryeowook kembali menyeka air matanya yang tak henti-hentinya turun. Menangis terharu disertai senyuman. "Chukhaeyo eomma". Semuanya berjalan sangat cepat menurutnya. Hanya butuh 2 minggu saja hingga akhirnya kini dia berdiri di samping panggung pernikahan eommanya dengan seorang pria yang dikenalkan oleh ahjumma Lee –eomma Sungmin. Sempat merasa tidak yakin dan khawatir, namun saat melihat binar kebahagiaan eommanya dan sikap baik serta perhatian yang ditujukan pria itu-yang juga bermarga Kim- membuatnya tak bisa berbuat apapun. Dia hanya sangat sayang pada eommanya, mana tega dia meruntuhkan kebahagiaan itu dengan keraguannya. Ryeowook melihat ke para tamu undangan yang semuanya tersenyum bahagia, mereka berbincang hangat sambil menikmati hidangan yang disediakan, sesekali suara tawa terdengar. Pandangannya kembali ke kedua mempelai yang sepertinya tak lelah mengumbar senyum kebahagiaan. Seorang wanita yang terlihat sedikit lebih tua dari eommanya berjalan tergesa ke arah kedua mempelai. Dia memeluk sang mempelai wanita sedikit lama, mengucapkan selamat dan beberapa kata yang entahlah, Ryeowook tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Menepuk pundak mempelai pria untuk kemudian menggenggam erat kedua tangan mereka. Dia sedikit terisak saat mempelai wanita memeluknya kembali. Saat itu seorang pria tambun mendekat ke arah mereka dan melingkarkan tangannya di bahu wanita yang terisak. Wanita dan pria itu adalah Tuan dan Nyonya Lee yang merupakan orang tua Sungmin. Nyonya Lee mempunyai seorang adik perempuan yaitu yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depannya di panggung pernikahan. Marga Kim yang disandang sebelumnya tentu berganti setelah dia menikahi seorang pria bermarga Lee. Ryeowook patut bersyukur jika mereka telah atau mungkin sedang mencoba menghentikan perselisihan yang tak kunjung reda karena merekalah satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya. Setelah selesai berbincang dengan mempelai, pasangan suami istri Lee turun untuk menghampiri para tamu. Perhatian Ryeowook tidak lepas dari Nyonya Lee karena gerak-geriknya yang aneh dan sangat berbeda jika mengingat bagaimana sikapnya selama ini terhadap keluarganya. Saat itulah Ryeowook menangkap seringai tipis di wajahnya. Seketika firasat buruk menghampirinya. Ryeowook kembali melihat pasangan mempelai dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk hingga membuatnya tak awas dengan sekelilingnya._

" _Wookie!" Seseorang menubruknya dengan pelukan dan dirinya mendapat sebuah ciuman pipi. "Chukhaeyo..."_

" _Gomawo Minnie hyung." Keduanya tertawa bersama. Biarlah Tuan dan Nyonya Lee memperlakukan keluarganya dengan tidak baik asalkan putranya tidak mengikuti jejak orang tuanya. Kira-kira seperti itulah yang ada di benak Ryeowook._

 _Pernikahan itu memang merubah hubungan keluarga Kim dan keluarga Lee menjadi lebih baik. Setidaknya kedua wanita kakak beradik itu mulai bisa berbicara satu sama lain tanpa ada nada sinis di dalamnya. Bukankah ini suatu hal yang melegakan dan pertanda baik untuk kedepannya? Tapi tidak bagi Ryeowook. Menurutnya ini aneh, mencurigakan, dan terlalu mendadak jika memang keluarga Lee ingin merubah sikap buruk mereka. Bahkan beberapa hari sebelum pernikahan berlangsung, Nyonya Lee masih terlihat mengeluarkan kata kasar kepada eomma Ryeowook. Pusing dengan pikirannya sendiri, akhirnya Ryeowook mengungkapkan kegelisahannya pada anak keluarga Lee yaitu Lee Sungmin. Namun agaknya Ryeowook salah memilih orang untuk diajak bicara. Tentu saja Sungmin meragukan firasat sepupunya yang secara tidak langsung menyudutkan keluarganya. Sungmin agak kesal saat niat baik keluarganya diragukan. Akhirnya dengan ragu mencoba membicarakannya dengan sang eomma, namun eommanya termasuk orang yang terlalu baik hingga tidak menaruh prasangka apapun pada keluarga Lee. Ryeowook malah mendapat nasehat untuk lebih menghormati keluarga Lee karena berkat merekalah keluarganya menjadi lengkap kembali. Tidak menyerah, Ryeowook mencoba peruntungannya dengan Pak Hong pelayan setianya, namun responnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan eommanya. Ryeowook tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, hanya bisa diam, memperhatikan perubahan yang terjadi._

 _Seiring waktu berlalu, kegelisahannya semakin menjadi dan prasangka buruknya terwujud. Eomma Ryeowook dan ayah tirinya semakin sibuk mengembangkan usaha kulinernya. Pergi kemanapun selalu berdua, jarang mengikut sertakan Ryeowook dalam obrolan. Pernah Ryeowook memprotes keadaan itu pada eommanya, namun eommanya lebih membela si ayah tiri dengan dalih semua kesibukannya demi menjamin kehidupan mereka kelak. Hingga suatu malam..._

" _Appa, kali ini akan kemana lagi?" tanya Ryeowook saat melihat ayah tirinya sedang memanaskan mobil sembari memasukkan sebuah koper ke bagasi._

" _Jeju. Appa mendapat tawaran bisnis dari seorang teman. Kita akan membuka cabang lain di sana. Bukankah itu kesempatan yang sangat bagus?" jawab Tuan Kim -ayah tiri Ryeowook._

" _Harus berangkat malam-malam begini? Tidak bisakah ditunda besok pagi?"_

" _Pertemuan untuk bisnis ini akan diadakan besok bagi Ryeowook-ah, dan kita memakai mobil, jam tidur eommamu tidak akan terganggu."_

" _Eomma punya asma jika kau lupa." Susah payah Ryeowook menahan emosinya._

" _Tenang saja Wookie sayang..." ucap eommanya yang kini berjalan ke arah mereka, "selama ada appamu di samping eomma, semua akan baik-baik saja."_

 _Ryeowook melengos pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Kesal rasanya saat eommanya juga tidak mengindahkan kekhawatirannya. Eomma Ryeowook sedikit kaget dengan sikap anaknya barusan, namun segera kembali tenang saat sang suami memintanya untuk memakhlumi. Tuan Kim meminta eomma Ryeowook untuk segera masuk mobil. Ketika pintu mobil tertutup, sebuah senyum aneh tercipta di wajahnya._

 _ **^o^**_

 _ **^o^**_

 _ **^o^**_

"Annyeonghaseyo...choneun Kim Nana imnida," gadis kecil berambut ikal di hadapan Ryeowook membungkuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeong, Kim Ryeowook imnida," Ryeowook balas memperkenalkan diri lantas melirik Sungmin untuk meminta penjelasan lebih mengenai anak yang dia bawa tersebut.

"Dia anak Yesung hyung, teman hyung yang dokter itu. Kau masih mengingatnya kan?"

Ryeowook mengangguk dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat lalu kembali ke gadis kecil yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan senyuman yang membuat kedua pipinya melebar lucu. Ryeowook ikut tersenyum dan menatap dalam mata Nana seperti mencari sesuatu di dalamnya. Sungmin mengernyit heran dengan dua orang di depannya yang hanya saling menatap sambil tersenyum sampai suara si kecil terdengar.

"Nana suka senyuman oppa, manis sekali," puji Nana yang dibalas elusan lembut di pipinya oleh Ryeowook.

"Oppa baru membuat kue, kalau kau mau oppa akan menyiapkannya untukmu," tawar Ryeowook.

Nana mengangguk cepat, "Nana mau kue, Nana suka kue," ucapnya riang.

Ryeowook terkekeh lalu memutar kursi rodanya menuju meja pantry dan meletakkan loyang kue. "Hyung..." panggil Ryeowook pada Sungmin untuk membantunya duduk di kursi meja pantry.

"Eumm sepertinya aku mengenal aroma kue ini," ucap Sungmin setelah semuanya menyamankan duduknya di kursi masing-masing.

Sambil memotong kue Ryeowook berucap, "kau tentu masih mengingatnya hyung, eomma membuat kue ini sebagai hadiah kelulusanmu. Untuk yang kali ini aku menambahkan beberapa bahan, rasanya mungkin akan sedikit berbeda."

Meletakkan potongan kue ke piring Nana lalu ke piring Sungmin, namun gerakannya terhenti saat menyadari Sungmin menatap selidik padanya. Ryeowook menarik tangannya kembali dan melanjutkan memotong kue sambil berkata, "aku baik-baik saja hyung, hanya saja rasa sakitnya masih terlalu nyata."

"Apa yang harus hyung lakukan Wookie..."

Sambil memperhatikan Nana yang lahap dengan kuenya, Ryeowook menggumam, "tidak...tidak ada yang harus dilakukan."

Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk dalam, fokusnya kosong ke potongan kue berhias krim berwarna oranye di hadapannya. Membiarkannya menjadi saksi wajah muram yang menyimpan beribu asa.

"Enak?" tanya Ryeowook saat suapan terakhir masuk ke mulut Nana.

"Mashita..." Nana memberikan dua jempolnya.

"Tambah lagi?"

"Eum!" Dua orang yang baru saling mengenal beberapa menit yang lalu itu sudah terlihat akrab. Mengabaikan Sungmin yang masih menekuri piring di depannya, hingga...

"Oppa~ andwae!" teriakan jengkel Nana terdengar. Tangannya mengibas-ngibas mencoba menjauhkan tangan usil Ryeowook dari rambut ikalnya yang dikuncir dua. Ryeowook terkekeh saat bagaimana rambut Nana bisa rapi sendiri saat diremas atau akan berputar kembali seperti semula saat dipelintir.

Sungmin dibuat melongo dengan tingkah dua orang di depannya.

' _Bagaimana mungkin...'_

"Sungmin oppa~" rengek Nana meminta bantuan karena Ryeowook tak juga berhenti mengusilinya.

"Neomu kyeopta..." ucap Ryeowook lalu menarik Nana ke pelukannya. Dua makhluk manis itu tertawa bersama. Ryeowook terlihat senang dengan adanya Nana. Bahkan sejak awal tidak menunjukkan sikap penolakannya seperti yang biasa ditunjukkannya terhadap orang asing.

' _Sepertinya aku menemukan caranya'_ batin Sungmin senang.

Hari itu Nana menghabiskan waktunya di rumah Ryeowook hingga sore menjelang. Banyak sekali yang dapat Nana lakukan di rumah besar itu, mulai dari bercerita tentang sekolah dan ayahnya, menjelajah isi rumah, berlarian di taman samping, dan membantu Ryeowook membuat menu makanan untuk dibawanya pulang.

Dan sekarang kotak makanan itu sedang diperiksa oleh ayahnya dengan tatapan curiga. Yesung berkilah, dia hanya memastikan isinya aman. Sikapnya yang agak berlebihan itu mendapat tatapan jengah dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, sementara Nana hanya diam tidak mengerti melihat ayahnya.

"Daripada mengaduk-aduknya seperti itu, lebih baik kau mencobanya hyung. Jika kau pingsan, berarti memang mengandung racun seperti yang kau bilang barusan," tandas Kyuhyun memberi solusi karena Yesung terlihat seperti hendak merusak makanannya daripada memeriksanya.

Yesung hanya mencebik samar. Kimchi di depannya sudah tak menarik lagi untuk dilihat tapi tentunya masih enak untuk dimakan. Mencoba memasukkan sesumpit kimchi ke mulutnya. Kunyahannya terhenti sesaat lalu melanjutkannya kembali dan menelannya dengan pelan.

"Bagaimana hyung? Apakah tenggorokanmu mulai terasa panas? Perutmu sakit? Mual-mual? Atau kau ingin memuntahkannya?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar meledek.

Yesung memilih mengacuhkan Kyuhyun dan kembali menyumpit kimchi ke mulutnya. Demi kimchi-kimchi yang pernah dia makan sebelumnya, ini adalah kimchi terlezat yang pernah dia rasakan.

"Daddy, kimchi buatan Ryeowook oppa enak kan?" suara Nana menyadarkan Yesung yang kemudian mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan si anak.

"Ini benar buatan Ryeowook?" tanya Yesung tidak percaya.

Nana mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "Nana juga ikut membantu," ucapnya bangga. "Besok pulang sekolah, Nana boleh main ke rumah Ryeowook oppa lagi ya dad."

Yesung nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menggeleng, "maaf baby Na, daddy masih belum yakin dengan Ryeowook oppamu."

"Huuumm," Nana merenggut kecewa.

"Hyung meragukan ceritaku?" Kali ini Sungmin mulai angkat bicara, "ayolah...harus berapa kali lagi aku memberitahumu tentang Ryeowook?"

Ya, sedikit cerita tentang Ryeowook sudah Sungmin beritahukan pada Yesung. Tujuannya tidak lain agar Yesung menghilangkan pandangan negatifnya soal Ryeowook karena kesan pertama mereka saat bertemu memanglah tidak menyenangkan.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja..." ucapannya terhenti, Yesung nampak berpikir atau mungkin juga mengenang. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus wajah bulat anaknya "Daddy sangat menyayangimu, daddy tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau baby Na meninggalkan daddy lagi."

"Nana tidak kemana-mana dad, sekarang Nana masih disini. Nana meninggalkan daddy Cuma saat ke sekolah dan ke rumah halmeoni. Lalu...ke rumah Ryeowook oppa jika daddy mengijinkan," ucap Nana sambil memainkan jari-jarinya dan matanya bulatnya lebih nyaman menatap sepatu sang ayah daripada mata sendunya. Nana merasa bersalah jika dirinya membuat ayahnya khawatir seperti itu, tapi dia sangat ingin bertemu lagi dengan oppa manisnya. Nana merasa nyaman saat bersama Ryeowook, seperti menemukan sosok lain yang sama dengan figur ayahnya.

Yesung tersenyum mengerti, namun masih belum bisa menyetujui permintaan Nana.

"Yesung hyung, beri Nana satu kesempatan lagi, ikutlah ke rumah Ryeowook besok, dan hyung bisa melihat sendiri bagaimana interaksi mereka berdua. Jika hyung menemukan sikap Ryeowook yang seperti hyung pikirkan, maka aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka bertemu lagi. Namun, jika sebaliknya, hyung tidak boleh melarang Nana menemui Ryeowook," saran Sungmin memecah kebimbangan Yesung.

Yesung menghela nafas sebelum berucap, "Daddy tak tahu, kenapa kau sangat menyukai Ryeowook, tapi...baiklah, baby Na bisa bertemu Ryeowook lagi besok."

"Yeayy!" sorak Nana dengan dua tangannya yang terangkat tinggi lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke pelukan sang ayah. "Gomawo dad, Nana saaaayang daddy."

"Daddy lebih menyayangimu baby Na," balas Yesung seraya mengecup pipi sang anak. Melirik Sungmin yang tersenyum dan Kyuhyun yang bertopang dagu dengan dahi sedikit berkerut.

"Hyung dan Ryeowook, kalian...kalian mempunyai kesamaan, sama-sama punya trauma dengan orang asing," komentar Kyuhyun lalu menoleh ke arah sampingnya, "bukan begitu chagi?"

Cup. Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sebagai jawaban dari pertanyannya. Ah, Sungmin selalu memakai cara ini sebagai perintah agar namjanya diam. Dan mereka melanjutkan makan malam yang sempat tertunda di ruang makan bernuansa putih milik dua namja yang sebentar lagi akan menikah itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian bagus juga untuk memilih rumah. Tempatnya strategis, lingkungannya nyaman dan kulihat lumayan besar untuk ditempati kalian berdua," ujar Yesung memulai obrolan.

"Kami memang sengaja memilih yang besar hyung, karena aku berencana akan mempunyai anak yang banyak, hehehee," ucap Kyuhyun optimis.

Yesung melempar tatapan bertanya ke Sungmin yang dijawab dengan tatapan _'dengarkan saja apa yang dia katakan'_.

"Yak! Kalian sedang apa? Jangan saling menatap seperti itu!" Haahh Kyuhyun dengan kecemburuannya yang aneh.

"Lalu siapa yang akan mengurus rumah sebesar ini Kyu?" tanya Yesung.

"Tentu saja aku akan mempekerjakan orang untuk mengurusnya hyung, mana tega aku membiarkan kekasihku melakukannya," jawab Kyuhyun. "Hyung tidak berniat membeli rumah yang lebih besar?"

"Jangankan mengurus rumah, menyiapkan sarapan saja kadang tak sempat," keluh Yesung.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di benak Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana kalau hyung meminta Ryeowook untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Ah, bukan hanya sarapan, tapi juga makan siang dan malam untuk kalian," ucap Kyuhyun menunjuk pasangan ayah dan anak tersebut.

Pletak! Sebuah jitakan sayang mendarat di jidat lebar Kyuhyun berkat idenya yang menurut Yesung terlalu mengada-ada.

"Apa-apaan kau ini. Lanjutkan saja makanmu," omel Yesung.

Kyuhyun menggerutu sebal sambil mengelus jidatnya sebelum kembali mendapat kecupan dari Sungmin tepat di bekas jitakannya. Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati binar ceria di wajah Sungmin.

"Kau sependapat denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun yang dijawab dengan anggukan semangat oleh Sungmin.

 **^o^**

 **^o^**

 **^o^**

Keesokan harinya, sesuai kesepakatan Yesung bertandang ke rumah Ryeowook bersama Sungmin setelah pekerjaannya selesai. Sementara Nana sudah dijemput oleh Pak Hong sejak jam sekolahnya berakhir. Anak itu girang sekali saat pelayan Ryeowook muncul di ruang kerja ayahnya. Yesung jadi bingung sendiri bagaimana harus bersikap, hanya meminta Pak Hong untuk menjaga anaknya dengan baik.

Dan disinilah Yesung sekarang, menatap kagum bangunan megah di hadapannya dengan mulut terbuka.

Hap!. Sungmin menutup mulut Yesung yang tidak selaras dengan paras menawannya. Mendahului Yesung menuju pintu depan dan langsung membukanya tanpa membunyikan bel. Yesung membuntut dengan tatapan kagum pada isi dari bangunan itu. _'Tak kusangka, ternyata Ryeowook sekaya ini'_ begitu batin Yesung. Mata Yesung tak henti-hentinya menelisik ke berbagai sudut ruangan hingga akhirnya tanpa sadar menabrak punggung Sungmin yang berhenti di depannya. Menatap sungmin heran sebelum pandangannya beralih ke arah yang ditunjuk Sungmin. Di depannya terdapat sebuah taman kecil yang dibatasi dengan dinding kaca dari ruangan dia berada sekarang. Dapat dia lihat namja yang selalu dilabeli buruk olehnya sedang duduk di sebuah ayunan kayu panjang dengan kedua tangan terentang ke depan bersamaan dengan senyum lebar yang terulas di bibirnya. Yesung menerka apa yang sedang dilakukannya hingga suara teriakan yang sangat dia kenal terdengar. Bersamaan dengan itu muncullah Nana dari sisi lain taman yang tidak dapat dilihat Yesung karena tertutup dinding beton ruangan lain. Nana berlari menuju Ryeowook dengan kincir angin kertas di tangannya yang dia angkat tinggi ke atas. Bruk! Tubuh mungilnya menghambur ke pelukan Ryeowook dan keduanya tertawa bersama. Pak Hong yang berdiri di belakang ayunan ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Nana melanjutkan larinya, kini langkah kakinya memutari air mancur kecil yang ada di tengah taman itu sambil ikut menyanyikan lagu yang disenandungkan Ryeowook.

Raut terpana jelas sekali terlihat di wajah Yesung saat melihat ekpresi Ryeowook yang bertepuk-tepuk tangan mengiringi nyanyiannya. _'Manis...'_ batinnya. Setelah nyanyiannya selesai, Ryeowook memanggil Nana untuk berhenti berlari dan menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Nana menurut dan langsung menggelayut manja di lengan Ryeowook saat pantatnya menyentuh ayunan kayu itu. Pak Hong mulai mendorong pelan ayunannya yang berbuah protesan Nana untuk mengayun lebih kencang. Kekesalan Nana menghasilkan alunan tawa dari dua orang dewasa lainnya.

"Bagaimana hyung?" tanya Sungmin, diliriknya pria yang kini berjalan mendekati sebuah grand piano di ruangan itu. tidak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap dari mulut Yesung, hanya diam sembari membuka penutup tuts piano dan menekan asal sebuah tuts. Seketika tiga orang di luar ruangan itu menoleh serempak dan seseorang di antaranya tampak terkejut.

"Daddy!" panggil Nana lalu beringsut turun dari ayunan untuk berlari memasuki ruangan tempat ayahnya berada. Begitu sampai di depan ayahnya, Nana langsung menunjukkan mainan barunya dengan riangnya. Yesung mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Nana sebelum mencium pipinya dengan sayang lalu memeluk erat tubuh kecilnya. Mata Yesung tertuju ke arah Sungmin untuk memberikan sebuah anggukan kecil dan senyuman lembut, pertanda bahwa dia menerima kehadiran Ryeowook.

Sisa hari itu dihabiskan Yesung dengan duduk di kursi pantry dapur sambil mengamati anaknya yang berceloteh seru pada Ryeowook yang tentunya dengan sabar dan senang hati diladeni oleh Ryeowook. Sungmin sudah pamit lebih awal sehingga menyisakan dirinya dengan rasa canggung terhadap sepupu Sungmin itu. Ryeowook sedang membuat olahan menu yang niatnya akan diberikan pada Nana, sama seperti kemarin. Yesung memperhatikan bagaimana Ryeowook yang duduk di kursi rodanya memberi intruksi pada seorang pelayan. Iris sabitnya mengikuti gerak-gerik Ryeowook dan mendadak jantungnya berdegup kencang saat sebuah senyum terulas manis di bibirnya. Harus Yesung akui senyum namja itu bahkan lebih indah dipandang dibanding senyuman yeoja manapun. Tanpa sadar Yesung ikut menyunggingkan senyumnya dan larut dengan pemandangan indah yang tersaji hingga sebuah tangan menepuk kakinya. Yesung tersadar dan merasa kikuk saat objek yang sedari tadi menjadi perhatiannya menatap ke arahnya.

"Daddy, ayo pulang."

"Huh? Sudah selesai memasaknya?"

Nana menunjuk ke arah depan ayahnya dimana sebuah kotak besar makanan telah terbungkus rapi di tas kertas. Yesung menyadari jika pertanyaannya barusan pastilah terdengar bodoh. Salahkan senyum si namja berkursi roda itu yang membuatnya melupakan dunia nyata. Dan Yesung hanya bisa mengelus kepala sang anak demi mengalihkan salah tingkahnya. Kembali melirik Ryeowook yang kini melajukan kursi rodanya mendekati Nana dan meraih tangannya untuk berlalu menuju pintu depan rumah. Yesung beranjak mengikuti dengan bungkusan ditangannya. Mengucapkan terimakasih saat sampai di teras diikuti Nana yang membungkuk sopan lalu memeluk Ryeowook sebentar.

"Gomawo oppa," ucap Nana. Ryeowook mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Besok kita akan bertemu lagi kan oppa?"

Pandangan Ryeowook beralih ke Yesung atas pertanyaan itu. Merasa Yesunglah yang berhak untuk memutuskan. Nana mengikuti arah pandang Ryeowook.

"Tentu, Baby Na boleh menemui Ryeowook kapanpun kau mau," ucap Yesung..

"Jinjjayo?"

Yesung mengangguk mantap. Pekik riang terdengar dari mulut si kecil sebelum kembali ke sisi ayahnya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Ryeowook kembali tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan. Setelah mobil Yesung menghilang dari pandangannya, Ryeowook memundurkan kursi rodanya lalu menutup pintu. Terdiam sejenak dengan tangan yang masih bertengger di pegangan pintu. Menghembuskan nafas pendek untuk kemudian tersenyum.

"Bagaimana hari ini tuan muda?"

Oh! Ryeowook tersentak kaget. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan ada Pak Hong di sana yang tersenyum lembut.

"Pak Hong mengagetkanku!" sungut Ryeowook lalu berlalu melewati Pak Hong yang senyumnya semakin mengembang hingga giginya terlihat. Hari ini tuan mudanya sudah banyak tersenyum.

"Pak Hong, aku lelah, mau tidur saja," ucap Ryeowook saat sampai di depan tangga. Pak Hong yang mengerti segera berjalan ke arahnya dan berjongkok di depan kursi roda. Ryeowook menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke punggung lebar si pelayan. Satu persatu anak tangga ditapaki Pak Hong dengan Ryeowook berucap pelan di belakangnya.

"Pak Hong, Nana anak yang baik kan?"

"Nde, dan sangat periang. Sangat polos untuk melakukan hal buruk."

"Hummb."

Pak Hong terkekeh. "Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh Ryeowook-ah. Kulihat tuan Yesung juga orang yang baik dan ramah."

Hening tercipta hingga Pak Hong sampai di kamar Ryeowook dan menurunkannya di ranjang. Setelah merapikan selimut, Pak Hong menatap Ryeowook sejenak.

"Kau senang hari ini?"

Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Tuan Yesung ternyata tampan ya?" Pertanyaan asal Pak Hong sukses menciptakan semburat merah tipis di pipi Ryeowook. Namun tidak bertahan lama dan tergantikan dengan raut sendu.

"Entahlah, mereka...aku memang penasaran, tapi...aku takut..."

"Tenang saja Ryeowook-ah. Pak Hong akan melawan semua orang jahat dan melindungimu sampai titik darah penghabisan," ucap Pak Hong berlagak seperti superhero dengan maksud menghibur Ryeowook.

Dan usahanya berhasil. Ryeowook terkikik geli.

"Selamat malam Ryeowook-ah." Mengusap sayang kepala Ryeowook lalu beranjak mematikan lampu kamar dan terakhir keluar kamar dengan suara debuman pintu yang ditutup. Meninggalkan Ryeowook dalam temaram lampu tidur yang menggumamkan sebuah nama sebelum terlelap ke alam mimpi.

"Yesung...hyung..."

 **^o^**

 **^o^**

 **^o^**

Tiga minggu berlalu. Rutinitas keluarga kecil Yesung sedikit berubah sejak mengenal Ryeowook. Nana yang biasanya mampir ke tempat kerja Yesung sepulang sekolah, kini dijemput Pak Hong untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama Ryeowook hingga Yesung menjemputnya pulang. Tidak lupa sekotak besar olahan makanan akan ditentengnya sekeluarnya dari kediaman Ryeowook. Yesung pernah mengajukan rasa sungkannya terhadap pemberian Ryeowook tersebut, namun hanya ditanggapi dengan lengkungan bibir yang mampu meruntuhkan benteng pertahanan yang selama tiga minggu ini dia bangun. Jangan kira dia akan membiarkan Ryeowook menarik hatinya dengan mudah. Namun, entah mengapa hatinya selalu saja tertuju pada namja berkursi roda itu meskipun pikirannya menolak kehadirannya. Waktu tiga minggu itu adalah waktu yang berat bagi Yesung.

Seperti hari ini, Yesung menapaki jalan kecil menuju pintu utama setelah memarkirkan mobilnya. Dia disambut seorang pelayan wanita ketika pintu terbuka. Tanpa perlu bertanya, mengarahkan langkahnya menuju dapur dimana dia akan menemukan Ryeowook dan Nana sedang menyelesaikan makanan yang akan dibawanya pulang. Menganggukkan kepala disertai senyuman kepada pelayan yang ditemuinya sepanjang perjalanan menuju dapur. Semua penghuni rumah tersebut sudah tahu kehadiran Yesung dan Nana. Mereka malah bersyukur menerimanya dengan baik ketika melihat reaksi tuan mudanya.

Namun, hari ini sepertinya berbeda. Dia tidak menemukan apa yang dia cari di dapur dan rumah ini terasa lebih sepi dari biasanya. Tidak terdengar suara teriakan ataupun ocehan anaknya. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah tas kertas di atas meja dapur. Mengintip isinya untuk mendapati sekotak makanan yang dia tahu maksudnya. Matanya mengedar ke sekeliling dan mendekati seorang pelayan yang kebetulan lewat.

"Chogiyo, apa kau tahu dimana Ryeowook dan Nana berada?"

"Nde, mereka ada di ruang piano, tuan."

Yesung mengangguk lalu berterimakasih pada pelayan muda itu yang segera berlalu pergi setelah membungkuk sopan padanya. Yesung menuju ke sudut lain di rumah tersebut. Samar-samar mulai terdengar denting piano yang terdengar berantakan. Di sebuah ruangan tidak berpintu, dia melihat dua orang yang dicarinya sedang duduk memainkan tuts piano. Seorang yang lebih besar mengajari yang lebih kecil dengan telaten. Yesung mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar suara yang dia tahu memang selalu pelan kini terdengar lebih pelan dan sedikit serak. Lagu yang dimainkan Nana selesai dan Yesung bertepuk tangan, membuat dua orang lainnya menoleh kaget ke arahnya.

"Daddy..." panggil Nana. Yesung mendekat dan berjongkok di sampingnya. "Lihat dad, aku bisa bermain piano." Nana menekan tuts dengan satu telunjuknya. Nadanya berantakan, tapi sudah membuatnya bangga dengan usahanya sendiri.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu?" tanya Yesung walapupun sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Ryeowook oppa!"

"Kalalu begitu, Baby Na harus mengucapkan apa pada Ryeowook oppa?"

Nana menoleh ke sampingnya dan meringis, "Gomawo oppa."

Ryeowook mengangguk. Berusaha menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum, namun wajah sayunya tidak dapat disembunyikan dari perhatian Yesung. Yesung paham dengan keadaan itu.

"Dad," raut Nana berubah sedih. "Ryeowook oppa sedang sakit."

Ucapan Nana membenarkan dugaan Yesung.

"Ryeowook-sshi, kau tak apa?"

Ryeowook mengangguk tanpa perlu menatap si penanya. Yesung gemas dibuatnya. Dia beranjak ke samping Ryeowook dan melakukan sesuatu yang membuat si manis mematung.

"Kau demam," ujar Yesung dengan telapak tangan yang menempel di dahi Ryeowook. Wajah mereka berdua terlampau dekat karena posisi Yesung yang membungkuk. "Dimana Pak Hong? Sudah minum obat?"

"Sudah. Pak Hong sedang mengurus sesuatu di kafe." Mata cokelat Ryeowook bergerak ke atas. Yesung mengikuti arah pandang Ryeowook dan...

"Ah, chosonghamnida." Segera ditariknya tangan yang mulai nyaman dengan kulit mulus Ryeowook. Selanjutnya Yesung menatap tajam anaknya. "Baby Na, kenapa kau mengajaknya bermain kalau tahu dia sakit?"

Nana mengkeret di balik lengan Ryeowook.

"Tak apa. Aku yang memintanya," bela Ryeowook.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat, aku dan Nana akan pulang," ucap Yesung.

"Tapi Nana ingin menemani Ryeowook oppa, dad..."

"Jika Yesung-sshi tak keberatan, tunggulah sampai Pak Hong pulang." Ryeowook berucap ragu sambil mengelus kepala Nana.

"Tentu tidak." Yesung tersenyum senang. Sebenarnya ini yang dia inginkan sejak tadi. Berdekatan lebih lama dengan Ryeowook, karena sampai sekarang hubungannya dengan Ryeowook tidak ada perkembangan sama sekali. Bahkan mereka masih menggunakan bahasa formal saat berbicara. Seingatnya, percakapan yang pernah terjadi hanya saat dia dan Nana berpamitan pulang, dan kali ini juga Yesung tidak yakin bisa berbicara banyak dengan Ryeowook. Wajahnya pucat dan tampak menahan sakit. Yesung menjadi tidak tega.

"Ryeowook-sshi," panggil Yesung. Kali ini Ryeowook menoleh menatap Yesung. "Kita menunggu di kamarmu saja, ne?"

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk lalu meraih kursi rodanya, namun Yesung menahan tangannya lebih dulu. Yesung merasa ragu dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya, namun dia tidak tahan lagi. Diabaikannya tatapan bingung Ryeowook sebelum berucap, "chosonghamnida". Detik berikutnya Yesung mengangkat Ryeowook dan menggendongnya ala bridal. Ryeowook refleks mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yesung. Kaget. Berniat menurunkan tangannya namun dicegah Yesung.

"Kajja Baby Na." Yesung mulai melangkah tanpa ragu. Senang melingkupi hatinya karena Ryeowook tidak menolak. Mulai meniti tangga menuju lantai dua dimana kamar Ryeowook berada. Sedikit informasi sudah Yesung dapat tentang Ryeowook dan seluk beluk rumah itu dari Pak Hong. Begitu juga sebaliknya, Ryeowook pernah mendengar dari obrolan mereka jika Yesung adalah seorang _single parent._

Pria di usia pertengahan 30-an itu tampak santai dengan senyum tipisnya. Tak tahukah dia bahwa hati Ryeowook kebat-kebit dengan tubuh mereka yang saling menempel seperti itu. Ryeowook lebih menatap ke arah lain asalkan bukan rahang lancip Yesung di depannya dan membuat ekspresi sedatar mungkin. Nana sudah berlari duluan untuk membuka pintu kamar. Yesung menidurkan Ryeowook lalu menyelimutinya.

"Wajahmu memerah, sepertinya demammu semakin parah."

Oh, ya ampun! Kau itu seorang dokter, Yesung! Mengapa tidak bisa membedakan wajah memerah karena demam atau karena hal lain. Haaahh. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk kaku mendengarnya dan berharap Pak Hong segera pulang, atau wajahnya akan benar-benar matang akibat tambahan panas dari demamnya.

"Ryeowook-ah. Boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Ryeowook mengangguk setuju tanpa menatap Yesung.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa memanggilku hyung," tambah Yesung.

Ryeowook mengangguk lagi. Masih belum mau menatap lawan bicaranya.

Dan selanjutnya dua orang dewasa di kamar itu memulai percakapan panjang pertama mereka dan diselingi celotehan Nana. Ya, percakapan yang terasa panjang untuk Ryeowook dan singkat untuk Yesung. Si manis hanya menjawab seperlunya saat ditanya dan selebihnya hanya menggeleng atau mengangguk. Tatapannya pun lebih terarah ke anaknya. Yesung menghela nafasnya. Menatap dalam sosok si manis yang bersembunyi di balik selimut tebal hingga menyisakan kepalanya saja yang terlihat.

Tepat satu jam berlalu saat seseorang mengetuk pintu dari luar.

"Tuan Ryeowook." Itu suara Pak Hong. Akhirnya malaikat penolong Ryeowook tiba juga. Nana beringsut turun dari ranjang untuk membukakan pintu. Pak Hong muncul dari balik pintu dengan senyum khasnya. Rasanya Ryeowook ingin berteriak senang. Yesung membungkuk sopan dan dibalas dengan sopan pula. Berbicara sebentar dengan Pak Hong untuk kemudian berpamitan pulang. Pak Hong berniat mengantarnya ke depan namun ditolak Yesung dengan alasan khawatir terjadi apa-apa jika Ryeowook ditinggal sendiri.

Setelahnya Ryeowook mendapatkan senyum penuh arti dari Pak Hong, dengan alisnya yang naik turun. Digoda seperti itu, membuatnya makin menenggelamkan diri dalam selimut. Satu hal yang Ryeowook simpulkan hari itu.

' _Nana-yah...kenapa ayahmu begitu agresif? Ottokhae...'_

 **^o^**

 **^o^**

 **^o^**

Hari berikutnya berlanjut dengan Yesung yang semakin aktif mendekati Ryeowook. Tidak dipedulikannya sikap datar yang ditunjukkan Ryeowook. Justru hal itulah yang semakin membuat api semangatnya makin berkobar. Pada awalnya Yesung agak ragu karena ini pertama kalinya dia tertarik dengan seorang namja. Namun perkara hatinya telah mengalahkan pemikiran itu.

" _Eomma, aku mendapatkan calon pengganti eomma Nana."_

Itu yang Yesung katakan pada eommanya di telepon suatu hari dan terdengar pekikan senang dari seberang.

Hingga satu bulan berlalu.

Sebuah kaca besar memantulkan bayangan seorang namja dewasa berbalut setelan hitam dan seorang yeoja kecil dengan dress selutut berwarna biru pastel.

"Dad," panggil si yeoja kecil sambil merapikan rambut ikal ikat satunya yang sudah mencapai punggung.

"Hmm?"

"We're perfect."

"Absolutely yes, baby," ucap si namja sambil sekali lagi memastikan rambut hitamnya yang dibuat messy. Sungguh membuatnya semakin terlihat mempesona.

"Ryeowook oppa akan datang ke pesta ini kan dad?"

Mereka berdua melangkah keluar kamar sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Tentu, mana mungkin dia melewatkan pernikahan sepupunya."

"Aaaahh, Nana tidak sabar bertemu oppa manis."

Yesung meringis mengingat si manis yang sedang dia perjuangkan hatinya. Ini bahkan lebih sulit dibanding mengurus urusan dapurnya. Ryeowook susah sekali didekati, tidak seperti karyawan yeoja di tempat kerjanya yang selalu merona jika berbicara dengannya.

Yesung terkikik dengan pemikirannya. Bagaimana pun juga Ryeowook seorang namja kan? Tentu saja berbeda. Mungkin Yesung harus memikirkan metode pendekatan lain sembari fokus menyetir ke tempat tujuan mereka.

Berderet mobil terparkir di pelataran rumah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, bahkan tidak sedikit yang terpaksa parkir di tepi jalan sekitar lokasi. Ya, Kyuhyun memenuhi permintaan Sungmin untuk merayakan pernikahannya di rumah mereka, tepatnya di halaman belakang. Yesung langsung memeluk keduanya setelah Kyuhyun menurunkan Nana yang meloncat ke pelukannya begitu tiba di panggung pernikahan. Kemudian membungkuk hormat kepada orangtua mempelai dan mengobrol sebentar dengan ayah Sungmin. Setelahnya sepasang ayah dan anak itu sudah duduk menikmati hidangan. Sabit hitam Yesung mengedar ke semua orang yang berbaur di dalam pesta tersebut. Mencari sosok yang yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya.

"Ryeowook oppa!" pekik Nana dan segera berlari ke arah orang yang dipanggilnya. Ryeowook tersenyum cerah saat Nana memeluknya.

"Oppa manis sekali hari ini," puji Nana.

"Dan kau lebih manis, Nana-yah," balas Ryeowook. Nana terkikik mendengarnya.

"Annyeong Ryeowook-ah, Pak Hong," sapa Yesung lalu membungkuk sopan. Ryeowook mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis sebagai balasan, namun itu sudah membuat nafas Yesung sesak. Sesak yang menyenangkan.

Selanjutnya Pak Hong pamit dan mendorong kursi roda Ryeowook menuju kedua mempelai. Baru beberapa langkah saat seseorang menghentikan keduanya. Yesung masih berdiri di tempatnya untuk melihat eomma Sungmin berdiri angkuh di depan Ryeowook dengan segelas air putih di tangannya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Nyonya Kim -eomma Sungmin- dengan nada tidak suka yang kentara.

"Kami datang kesini untuk mengucapkan selamat kepada Tuan Sungmin dan Tuan Kyuhyun. Kami turut bahagia dengan pernikahannya, Nyonya," jawab Pak Hong akhirnya saat Ryeowook diam saja dengan pertanyaan bibinya.

"Apa selain lumpuh, kau juga tuli, huh?" Nada keras kini terdengar dari mulut wanita itu, membuat beberapa orang menoleh ke arah mereka. Nana juga kaget dibuatnya hingga bersembunyi di belakang tubuh ayahnya yang kaku, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kaget dan bingung menguasainya saat wanita yang juga dia hormati mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak pantas.

Ryeowook masih diam tanpa menatap wanita yang menghinanya. Dia hanya sedang menetralkan nafasnya yang mulai memburu.

"Tuan Ryeowook sedang tidak enak badan, jadi tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Nyonya." Pak Hong berbohong agar Nyonya Kim berhenti merecoki Ryeowook.

"Ah, benar. Kau memang sakit. Kakimu yang sakit kan? Sakit cacat. Kakimu cacat!" Nyonya Kim menyeringai mengejek saat bisikan-bisikan para tamu undangan mulai terdengar.

Percakapan ini tidak akan ada habisnya dan akan berakibat buruk. Itu yang ada di pikiran Pak Hong sehingga dia memilih mengabaikan sikap sopannya kepada Nyonya Kim dan kembali mendorong kursi roda Ryeowook. Namun harus kembali terhenti karena sepatu tinggi Nyonya Kim menahannya di pijakan kaki kursi roda, tepat di atas kaki Ryeowook yang hanya mengenakan sepatu kain. Ryeowook sontak mendongak ke arah Nyonya Kim yang kini dengan sengaja menekan kakinya dengan benda keras itu.

"Sakit?"

Ryeowook masih diam.

"Hah, sepertinya tidak."

Pak Hong menarik kursi roda itu supaya kaki Nyonya Kim terlepas.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya, setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada ayah tirimu. Kaki cacatmu itu juga akibat dari sikap sok baik eommamu."

"Nyonya Kim!" gertak Pak Hong.

Nyonya Kim mendengus geli lalu berucap, "baiklah, baiklah...silahkan nikmati pestanya. Dan sebagai rasa terimakasihku atas kehadiranmu, dengan senang hati aku sudah mengambilkan minuman pertamamu Ryeowook-ah."

Mengayunkan gelas di tangannya dengan gerakan yang dibuat seanggun mungkin. Ryeowook masih terdiam saat gelas itu sampai di depan wajahnya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Nyonya Kim sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Ryeowook menghembuskan nafas pendek sebelum menerima gelas itu.

"Tenang saja, tidak ada racun di dalamnya," bisik Nyonya Kim.

BYUR!

Tepat saat kalimat itu selesai meluncur dari bibir merahnya, cairan dalam gelas itu menampar wajahnya dengan keras. Suasana di sekitar mereka hening sesaat hingga Nyonya Kim memekik marah.

"YAAK! Namja cacat!" Jari-jari kurusnya mencengkeram bahu Ryeowook. Pak Hong yang kaget segera menjauhkan tangan Nyonya Kim. Namun terlambat, kejadiannya begitu cepat. Tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa Ryeowook memukulkan gelas di tangannya ke kursi rodanya hingga membuat pinggiran gelas itu meruncing tajam dan mengarahkannya ke lengan si wanita.

"Aaaaarrgghh!" Nyonya Kim memegangi lengannya yang berdarah.

Suasana menjadi gaduh dan tidak terkendali. Sepertinya pestanya tidak akan berlanjut dengan baik setelahnya. Sementara itu, pecahan gelas di tangan Ryeowook terjatuh karena pegangannya mengendur. Dia sendiri mematung, kaget, tidak menyangka dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

Pak Hong bergegas menarik kursi roda beserta Ryeowook yang memucat untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Yesung, Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin yang masih sibuk mencerna kejadian gila ini. Tidak menyadari sosok kecil yang mengikuti langkah Pak Hong hingga memasuki mobil untuk membawa Ryeowook pulang.

Butuh beberapa saat hingga Yesung menyadari anaknya sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. Seperti otomatis, langkahnya bergerak cepat ke bagian depan rumah. Menuju ke jalan saat melihat sebuah mobil bergerak memutar keluar rumah. Tepat saat Yesung sampai di tepi jalan, sebuah sedan melintas di depannya. Samar-samar dia dapat melihat anaknya berada di bangku belakang.

Kakinya kembali bergerak cepat menuju mobilnya, menjalankannya untuk mengikuti jejak mobil sebelumnya. Sepanjang perjalanan, kepala Yesung dipenuhi dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Hatinya tidak tenang dan sakit setiap mengingat Ryeowook. Sesampainya, Yesung langsung berlari menyusuri liku rumah besar itu dan mendobrak pintu kamar Ryeowook. Yesung disambut dengan pemandangan Ryeowook yang tertidur dengan Nana di pelukannya yang juga ikut menghembuskan nafas teratur. Di samping Ryeowook, ada Pak Hong. Yesung mengambil tempat di samping anaknya lalu menyingkirkan helaian ikal yang jatuh diwajahnya. Pak Hong tersenyum sendiri melihatnya.

"Nana anak yang cantik, baik, dan enjadi teman yang menyenangkan untuk Tuan Ryeowook. Sedikit demi sedikit Nana bisa menghilangkan traumanya. Untuk itu, saya sangat berterimakasih Tuan Yesung," ucap Pak Hong.

"Terimakasih kembali Pak Hong. Ryeowook juga membawa sesuatu yang baru di keluarga kami."

"Tuan Yesung hanya perlu berusaha sedikit lebih keras untuk meyakinkan Tuan Ryeowook."

Yesung mengerutkan dahinya tak paham. _'Apa dia tahu perasaanku pada Ryeowook?'_ batin Yesung.

"Sangat jelas terlihat dari sikap dan tatapan anda pada Tuan Ryeowook," ucap Pak Hong menjawab pertanyaan tak terucap Yesung.

"Begitu ya." Yesung meringis sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya. "Ryeowook...aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi...dia...ah, entahlah Pak Hong, dia menerimaku dan juga menolakku."

"Hanya lakukan apa yang tadi saya katakan, dan Tuan Yesung akan mendapatkan kepercayaan Tuan Ryeowook," ucap Pak Hong.

Yesung mengangguk mantap. Jemarinya kini beralih mengusap surai cokelat Ryeowook. "Apa Ryeowook baik-baik saja?"

"Untuk saat ini baik-baik saja. Tapi, kondisinya memang naik turun," jawab Pak Hong.

"Aku tahu ini sedikit lancang, tapi bolehkah aku tahu apa yang terjadi antara Ryeowook dan eomma Sungmin?"

"Tentu." Pak Hong mengambil nafas sebelum bercerita. "Eomma Ryeowook dan Eomma Sungmin adalah kakak beradik. Keduanya akur, sama seperti hubungan saudara pada umumnya walaupun keduanya mempunyai sikap yang berlawanan. Eomma Ryeowook yang sederhana serta penurut dan Eomma Sungmin yang pembangkang dan berlebihan dalam segala hal termasuk menghabiskan uang pemberian orangtua mereka. Beberapa hari sebelum pernikahan Eomma Sungmin, orangtua mereka pergi untuk selamanya, meninggalkan Eomma Ryeowook yang menangis pilu dan Eomma Sungmin yang menanyakan harta warisan. Pengacara keluarga mengatakan bahwa surat warisan sudah di tangannya, namun baru akan diberitahukan setelah anak bungsu sudah menikah. Eomma Sungmin menunggu dengan sabar sampai Eomma Ryeowook mendapatkan pasangan hidupnya. Hingga hari itu tiba, Eomma Sungmin harus menelan kekecewaannya. Apa yang dia harapkan berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan bahwa semua harta warisan orangtuanya, termasuk bisnis restoran dan kafe, jatuh ke tangan Eomma Ryeowook. Sepertinya orangtua mereka ingin memberikan hukuman kepada anak sulungnya. Tapi tetap saja, itu terasa jahat dan tidak adil. Si sulung mengamuk seperti kesetanan dan hubungan saudara itu terputus. Walaupun Eomma Ryeowook bersikeras akan memberikan setengah dari warisan tersebut, kebencian sudah tertancap kuat di hati Eomma Sungmin. Menuduh sikap baik Eomma Ryeowook dari dulu sebagai topeng dan alat perayu untuk menarik perhatian orangtuanya."

Jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kembali, "bahkan sikap suami Eomma Sungmin juga berubah, meskipun tidak ikut menyumpahi keluarga Ryeowook. Hanya bersikap dingin dan tidak peduli. Maaf, saya baru bisa bercerita sampai di sini saja." Suara Pak Hong terdengar melemah.

Hening menyelimuti saat Pak Hong mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Ryeowook-ah, ijinkan aku mendekatimu," lirih Yesung.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Big thanks to : etwina, YuliaCloudSomnia, Kim HyunWook.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf ya...updatenya lama :D**

 **Review please...review review review...huhuhuuu. Kim Ryeonggu jadi sedih lihat yang review sedikit. Kan jadi gak tahu, kalian suka atau nggak sama ceritanya...**

 **Oke deh segitu aja, See you next chapter ya...bye bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title :** **I'** **m Not a Good Person**

 **Author : Kim Ryeonggu**

 **Pair: Yewook**

 **Rate:** **M**

 **Warning: BL/** **Hurt** **/** **Romance**

 **Disclaimer : cerita ini benar-benar murni ide Kim Ryeonggu. Jika ada ff lain yang mempunyai alur/tema/karakter yang sama... Percayalah, itu adalah sebuah kebetulan yang sangat menyebalkan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:** **Sesuatu terjadi di masa lalu. Merubahku menjadi pribadi lain dimana tidak ada lagi yang akan menganggapku lemah. Aku bukan orang baik seperti yang kau harapkan. Biarkan aku terluka, abaikan saja aku, jauhi aku, itu lebih baik hyung...**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

 **Chapter 5**

 **NOTE : Chapter ini Kim Ryeonggu naikkan ratenya jadi M (mature) karena ada adegan kekerasan.**

Hembusan angin lembut menyusup masuk dari celah-celah sebuah kamar yang berisi dua orang dewasa dan seorang anak kecil yang masih terpejam lelap dalam buaian mimpi masing-masing. Kali ini hembusan yang lumayan kencang menabrak pintu balkon kamar hingga menimbulkan suara berderit dan dengan nakalnya membelai kedua kelopak mata si kecil. Perlahan dia membuka kedua mata kecilnya dan secara otomatis mengerjap karena membiasakan dengan cahaya kamar. Mulai mengedarkan pandangannya, menyapu ruangan yang terkesan temaram namun indah dengan biasan cahaya jingga yang menembus dinding kaca kamar itu. Dari posisinya sekarang dia bisa melihat matahari terbenam. Matanya masih betah menikmati pemandangan senja hingga pandangannya jatuh pada wajah di depannya. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus pipi tirus si empunya. Memandang lama, karena wajah itu selalu bisa membuatnya merasa senang dan damai. Lalu secara perlahan menyingkirkan tangan yang memeluk tubuhnya dan beranjak turun dengan hati-hati, tidak ingin pergerakannya membangunkan orang itu. Melangkah tanpa suara menuju pintu dan keluar kamar untuk mencari ayahnya. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar suara orang berbicara di lantai bawah. Menyembulkan kepalanya di atas pegangan besi tangga. Kaki kecilnya bergerak lincah menuruni anak tangga setelah menemukan apa yang dicari.

"Daddy!"

Tubuhnya menghambur ke pelukan ayahnya yang tengah duduk di sofa untuk kemudian merangsek manja di pangkuannya.

"Hei, Baby Na sudah bangun eoh? Kau tertidur lama sekali sayang..." ucap ayahnya dengan sebuah kecupan di kepalanya.

"Nana lelah dad," ucap Nana sambil melirik seseorang di samping ayahnya.

"Apa Ryeowook sudah bangun?"

Nana menggeleng kemudian melonjak turun untuk mengutarakan sebuah ide yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Daddy, ayo kita buat bubur untuk Ryeowook oppa."

"Huh?" Yesung hanya bisa bingung saat tangannya ditarik bangkit dari duduknya.

"Biar bibi pelayan yang membuatkan Nana-yah," ucap seseorang lainnya.

"Andwae, Hong ahjushi...bubur ini harus Nana dan daddy sendiri yang buat, khusus untuk Ryeowook oppa. Ayo dad..."

Yesung pasrah saja ditarik ke dapur untuk memulai ritual yang selalu menjadi musuhnya. Heran dia, kenapa anaknya bertingkah seperti itu.

 _ **^o^**_

 _ **^o^**_

 _ **^o^**_

"Ayo dad...palli palli," ucap Nana tak sabar di depan pintu kamar Ryeowook.

"Sebentar Baby, daddy harus hati-hati," ucap Yesung yang masih meniti anak tangga dengan nampan di tangannya yang di atasnya terdapat semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu buatan mereka.

Mereka berdua disambut dengan kegelapan kamar saat pintu terbuka. Matahari sudah tenggelam sempurna. Angin dingin menerpa keduanya hingga membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Yesung meletakkan nampan di meja nakas di samping ranjang lalu menyalakan lampu. Menutup korden yang melambai-lambai terkena angin dan merapatkan pintu balkon untuk kemudian menguncinya. Nana sendiri sudah duduk di samping seorang namja yang masih larut dalam tidurnya. Yesung tersenyum saat Nana memajukan wajahnya untuk mengecup pipi namja tersebut. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar lenguhan dan pergerakan dari tubuh mungil si namja, dan akhirnya mata sewarna cokelat itu menampakkan dirinya. Namja itu tersenyum saat si pengganggu tidurnya terkikik malu.

"Kau masih di sini, hmm?" tanya si namja dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Ne, daddy juga masih di sini," jawab Nana yang membuat si namja membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Yesung yang mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya duduk.

"Hyung kenapa belum pulang? Apa tak apa-apa untuk Nana?"

Hati Yesung berdesir ketika melihat dengan jelas interaksi Ryeowook dengan Nana dan mendengar pertanyaannya barusan yang diluar dugaannya. Ryeowook seperti benar-benar peduli pada Nana, dan hal tersebut membuat keyakinan Yesung makin bertambah kalau dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada namja itu.

"Aku merasa tidak tenang jika harus meninggalkanmu dengan kondisi seperti tadi pagi," jawab Yesung sambil memasang senyum lembut.

Wajah Ryeowook menghangat mendengarnya, hatinya pun begitu, namun tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya. Hal inilah yang kadang membuat Yesung cemburu pada anaknya sendiri. Nana selalu mendapatkan senyuman Ryeowook dengan mudahnya, sementara dirinya harus berusaha ekstra keras.

"Oppa, lihat ini lihat ini..." ucap Nana sambil beranjak turun dan berjalan memutari ranjang menuju meja nakas. "Nana dan daddy sendiri loh yang membuatnya."

"Minumlah," ucap Yesung sambil menyodorkan segelas susu pada Ryeowook yang kemudian dihabiskan hingga setengah gelas.

"Aku tak harap ini berhasil, karena pertama kalinya aku membuat bubur seperti ini," ucap Yesung yang kini mengganti gelas di tangan Ryeowook dengan semangkuk bubur.

Ryeowook menerimanya dalam diam dan mulai menyendok sesuap untuk merasakan bahwa bubur itu tidak ada rasanya sama sekali. Hambar. Menatap bergantian dua orang di hadapannya, lalu berucap, "apa kalian lupa menambahkan garam atau bumbu lainnya?"

Sepasang ayah dan anak itu hanya saling melempar pandang hingga si anak dengan polosnya berucap, "memangnya harus diberi garam ya? Nana kira membuat bubur itu hanya memasak nasi dengan air yang banyak."

Ryeowook melongo mendengarnya sebelum beralih ke Yesung dengan tatapan 'apa kau juga sama saja tak tahu?'. Yesung hanya meringis sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya, lalu berucap, "mianhae, biar aku perbaiki buburnya." Namun, sebelum Yesung meraih mangkoknya, Nana sudah lebih dulu mengambilnya. Berkata bahwa dia saja yang menambahkan bumbunya dan berlari keluar kamar meninggalkan dua namja dimana salah satunya yang duduk di atas ranjang masih terus menatap pria di depannya yang kini menjadi salah tingkah ditatap seperti itu.

"Mianhae~ Aku memang payah untuk urusan dapur, kau tahu sendiri kan pekerjaanku tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk mempelajarinya. Beres-beres rumah juga sangat menyita waktu. Aku-"

"Gwaenchana, hyung..." Ryeowook memotong ucapan Yesung yang kini diam mematung karena hal yang selalu diinginkannya terwujud. Ryeowook tersenyum untuknya, bahkan Yesung dapat melihat deretan gigi rapinya. "Aku mengerti, tapi...kalau boleh aku tahu, bagaimana hyung mengatur pola makan Nana?"

Yesung menghela nafas berat sebelum menjawab, "pagi sebelum berangkat aku menyiapkan sarapan roti selai atau omelet, siang selesai bekerja kami makan siang di tempat makan siap saji, setelahnya aku membawa Nana ke rumah halmoninya untuk mendapatkan makan malam. Mianhae, keadaan memaksaku seperti itu. Aku bukan ayah yang baik untuknya..."

"Kau sudah berusaha hyung," hibur Ryeowook, lalu dengan hati-hati bertanya, "dimana eomma Nana?"

Yesung terdiam mendapat pertanyaan tersebut. Ini bukan pertama kalinya, dan entah sudah berapa kali dia mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu dari orang-orang yang mengenalnya. Mungkin juga orang yang tidak dikenalnya pun akan menanyakan hal yang sama. Telinganya sudah biasa, namun hatinya sangat sulit untuk terbiasa.

"Hyung, mi-mianhae, bukan emm maksudku untuk..."

"Kau mau mendengar sedikit cerita tentang keluargaku?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. Yesung mengambil nafas dalam sebelum bercerita, "Sebenarnya aku ini bukan tipe orang yang mudah berteman dengan perempuan, terasa kaku dan canggung sekali. Itu sebabnya aku tak juga mempunyai kekasih dan berakhir dengan eomma yang menjodohkanku dengan anak dari temannya. Aku mengenalnya sebagai perempuan baik-baik, namun selama satu tahun bersamanya, aku menyadari bahwa itu hanya topengnya saja. Padahal aku berharap kami dapat mencintai satu sama lain dan bisa menjadi orangtua yang baik untuk Nana yang saat itu sudah mendekati waktunya untuk melihat dunia. Tapi, semua itu sia-sia dan yang paling menyakitkan untukku adalah, dia tetap menganggap anak yang sedang dikandungnya adalah sebuah kesalahan. Sekitar satu bulan setelah kelahiran Nana, sesuatu terjadi. Saat itu aku sangat bahagia melihat Nana yang menggeliat kecil di gendonganku, berharap dengan adanya Nana bisa merubah perilaku eommanya. Sayangnya, harapan itu mengkhianatiku. Keesokan harinya aku menemukan rumah dalam keadaan kosong dengan secarik kertas bertuliskan _"Mianhae"_ di kotak tidur Nana. Bagai disambar petir di siang bolong, berbagai pikiran buruk berkecamuk dalam benakku. Selanjutnya aku kalang kabut menghubungi semua orang dan yang membuatku semakin sakit kepala, orangtua eomma Nana juga tidak tahu keberadaan putrinya. Dengan bantuan polisi, kami menemukan eomma Nana di dermaga, dia terbukti sedang melakukan transaksi jual beli bayi. Fakta yang sangat mengejutkan kedua keluarga kami. Saat Nana kembali ke gendonganku, saat itu juga aku menjatuhkan gugatan cerai padanya. Proses hukum dilakukan secara kekeluargaan dan sejak itu aku tak pernah melihat sosoknya ataupun mendengar kabarnya, walaupun aku masih berhubungan baik dengan keluarganya."

Jeda sebentar untuk Yesung menetralkan nafasnya yang mulai sesak, sebelum melanjutkan, "pernikahanku adalah bencana dan juga anugerah. Kenangan buruk itu selalu membayangiku tanpa kenal waktu dan tempat. Membuatku anti terhadap orang asing." Yesung memberi jeda lagi dengan menatap Ryeowook penuh arti. "Tapi aku segera sadar bahwa aku tidak hidup di masa lalu, aku punya kehidupan di masa kini yang harus aku perjuangkan. Sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai berdamai dengan kenangan buruk itu untuk memulai hidup yang lebih baik dengan Nana sebagai tujuan hidupku. Dan kini, tujuan hidupku bertambah satu lagi."

Yesung mengakhiri ceritanya dengan senyum misterius, membuat Ryeowook mengerutkan dahi penasaran.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ryeowook, dan hanya mendapatkan senyum misterius Yesung sebagai jawaban.

"Jjaaaaa," teriakan Nana mengalihkan topik obrolan mereka. Gadis kecil yang masih berbalut gaun itu muncul dari balik pintu dengan semangkuk bubur yang sudah dia perbaiki rasanya. Mari kita lihat, apakah Nana berhasil dengan usahanya?

Ryeowook terkekeh melihat mata penasaran si kecil yang mengarah kepadanya tanpa berkedip saat sesendok bubur masuk ke mulutnya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Ryeowook langsung terbatuk, bahkan bubur itu belum tertelan sempurna. Yesung segera menarik mangkuknya dan memberikan segelas susu yang belum habis. Menepuk-nepuk punggung Ryeowook hingga batuknya mereda.

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Yesung sambil mengembalikan gelas, lalu mengambil tisu di meja nakas dan mengangkat wajah Ryeowook dengan menaikkan dagunya sehingga jarak di antara mereka semakin tereliminasi. Ditambah dengan tangan kanan Yesung yang masih bertengger di punggung Ryeowook. Yesung mengelap sekitar mulutnya dengan lembut. Dalam jarak sedekat itu, Yesung dibuat terpesona dengan mata cokelat namja di depannya yang menatapnya dalam diam.

"Matamu indah."

Tik tok tik tok tik tok. Bunyi jam mengisi keheningan yang tercipta hingga Ryeowook berucap, "buburnya asin."

Oh! Yesung salah tingkah sendiri dan segera menarik kedua tangannya dari tubuh Ryeowook.

"Asin? Aaahh~ mianhae oppa...ugh, seharusnya tadi Nana menerima bantuan Hong ahjussi kalau tahu begini." Ucap Nana dengan bibir yang mengerucut sedih. "Nana hanya ingin bubur itu benar-benar buatan Nana sendiri..."

Ryeowook tersenyum mendengarnya lalu menarik Nana untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Gomawo," ucapnya lalu mememeluk Nana dan mencium pipinya.

"Hoo? Oppa tidak marah?"

"Aniya. Gomawo, Nana-yah. Tapi, berapa banyak kau menambahkan garamnya, eoh? Kenapa bisa sangat asin?"

"Satu sendok," jawab Nana dengan polosnya.

"Mwo?!" Ryeowook tertawa kecil setelahnya. "Jangan sebanyak itu...kau cukup menambahkannya seujung sendok saja, arra?"

Nana mengangguk dan kembali berucap maaf. "Gwaenchana..." balas Ryeowook. "Nana ingin bisa memasak seperti oppa, agar Nana tidak lagi sarapan dengan roti selai dan omelet. Nana bosan..." suaranya terdengar merajuk di akhir kalimatnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di pelukan Ryeowook. Tidak berani menatap wajah ayahnya yang langsung memanggilnya dengan nada kesal.

"Hyung, andwaeyo..." tegur Ryeowook.

"Oppa," Nana mengangkat wajahnya untuk berucap, "ajari daddy dan Nana memasak, otte?"

"Mwo?!" kaget Ryeowook, melirik Yesung yang kini memalingkan wajahnya sambil bersiul asal.

"Oppa, ayolah~ Nana tidak mau lagi makan roti selai dan omelet..."

Ryeowook bingung harus menjawab seperti apa. Sebenarnya dia tidak masalah jika harus mengajari Nana, tapi...mengajari Yesung? Bukankah itu berarti dirinya akan semakin sering berdekatan dengan Yesung? _'Andwae! Aku tak bisa.'_ batin Ryeowook.

"Oppa, bisa kan? Mau ya...ayolah oppa~" Nana mulai merengek dengan menarik-narik kemeja Ryeowook.

"Nana-yah...oppa...ti-tidak emm..tidak bisa-" Ryeowook terbata-bata untuk mengutarakan pikirannya yang berputar frustasi.

"Tidak bisa? Waeyo, oppa?" sedih Nana.

"Baby Na, jangan seperti itu," tegur Yesung. "Tak apa kalau kau tak bisa Ryeowook-ah. Aku mengerti."

"Bu-bukan begitu, hanya saja..." Ryeowook mulai merasa resah dengan pikiran dan hatinya yang berlawanan. Tangannya yang tidak memeluk Nana mulai meremas selimut yang menutup kakinya. Kepalanya menunduk dengan bola mata yang bergerak liar. Gerak-geriknya tertangkap jelas di pengamatan Yesung. Tanpa disadarinya, tangan Yesung terulur untuk meraih tangannya, dan membuatnya tersentak kaget. Refleks, Ryeowook menarik tangannya dan menatap Yesung takut.

"Waeyo? Ini aku, Yesung, dan ini anakku Kim Nana," ucap Yesung sambil menarik Nana ke pangkuannya. "Apakah kami membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

Ryeowook terdiam. Manik cokelat miliknya menghujam tepat ke dalam manik hitam Yesung sampai ke dasar. Persis seperti yang dia lakukan pada Nana ketika Nana pertama kali datang ke rumahnya. Yesung kembali mengulurkan tangannya dengan telapak tangan menghadap ke atas, lalu berucap, "raih tanganku jika sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau cari."

Detik demi detik berlalu dalam keheningan, terasa lama sekali untuk Nana yang terdiam tidak mengerti dengan interaksi dua orang di depannya. Tapi dia cukup tahu untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara yang bisa merusak suasana. Tidak ada pergerakan atau sesuatu aneh yang terjadi di antara keduanya. Masih saling menyelami satu sama lain melalui mata. Mata yang tidak pernah bisa berbohong. Mata yang menyimpan berbagai macam rahasia.

Tangan kurusnya mengepal erat untuk kemudian mulai bergerak ke depan dengan gemetar. Berhenti tepat di atas tangan Yesung. Agaknya masih ada sedikit keraguan dalam diri Ryeowook, hingga akhirnya dia menjatuhkan tangannya dan ditangkap Yesung dengan sangat erat.

"Gomawo," ucap Yesung dengan senyum lega di bibirnya. Menurunkan Nana dari pangkuannya, lalu bergeser lebih dekat dengan Ryeowook dan seketika memeluknya saat sebutir air mata mengalir dari kelopak mata Ryeowook. Secara perlahan buliran bening itu mulai menjatuhkan dirinya, dia gigit kuat bibirnya, dan tubuh mungilnya bergetar dalam rengkuhan Yesung.

"Mianhae, aku sudah mengetahui semuanya," bisik Yesung, dan pada akhirnya tangisnya pecah begitu saja. Isakan itu tak terelakkan untuk keluar dari mulutnya. Dekapan Yesung semakin mengerat dengan gumaman menenangkan yang dia rapalkan di telinga Ryeowook.

"Oppa, uljima..." suara Nana terdengar, menurunkan intensitas tangisan Ryeowook. namja manis itu melepas pelukan Yesung untuk beralih menangkup wajah Nana. Si kecil kembali berucap, "apa oppa menangis karena Nana memaksa-"

"Ani," potong Ryeowook, "Aniyo, oppa menangis karena oppa senang, Nana sudah mau menjadi teman oppa. Dan oppa akan mengabulkan permintaan teman oppa ini. Oppa akan mengajarimu dan daddymu memasak."

"Jinjja?"

Ryeowook mengangguk mantap dan Nana memekik riang setelahnya. Yesung tersenyum senang dan lega melihatnya, lalu menyadari bahwa waktu sudah terlalu malam untuk anaknya. Bertiga meniti tangga menuju lantai bawah dengan Ryeowook di gendongan Yesung dan Nana berjalan di depannya. Sesekali mulut kecilnya menguap mengantuk.

"Hyung berhutang penjelasan padaku, apa saja yang sudah Pak Hong katakan," ucap Ryeowook di punggung Yesung.

"Kau juga berhutang cerita padaku. Ada yang aneh. Aku yakin, ada bagian yang sengaja kau sembunyikan, bahkan pada Pak Hong."

"Terlalu menyakitkan untuk kuulas kembali."

"Aku akan menunggu hingga kau siap menumpahkannya padaku."

Helaan nafas lemah terasa menggelitik leher Yesung karena kini Ryeowook menyenderkan kepalanya di bahunya. Di bawah tangga sudah ada Pak Hong yang menunggu dengan kursi roda di sampingnya. Mereka berjalan bersisian menuju pintu depan sambil mendengarkan ocehan Nana tentang rencana belajar memasak ayahnya. Dahi Yesung mengerut heran, bukankah anaknya yang ingin belajar memasak, kenapa sekarang anaknya berkata seolah dirinya yang menginginkan hal tersebut? Atensinya beralih ke namja di kursi roda, secara otomatis bibirnya tertarik ke samping karena kini dia telah mendapatkan kepercayaannya. Itu berarti kesempatannya untuk membuat Ryeowook menyukainya semakin terbuka lebar.

Pintu besar itu terbuka, tepat ketika seseorang dari luar menerjang masuk dan melesat untuk berlutut memeluk Ryeowook yang terkesiap kaget dengan kehadiran sepupunya. Isakan keras mulai terdengar dari namja di pelukan Ryeowook yang masih berbalut tuxedo pernikahannya. Ucapan maaf tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulutnya bahwa Sungmin benar-benar menyesali kejadian hari ini. Sementara Kyuhyun berdiri mematung dengan kepala tertunduk di samping Ryeowook, raut sedih dan sesal sangat jelas terlihat di wajahnya. Dan dengan sebuah tepukan di bahunya, dia tersentak dan menoleh ke samping kirinya. Mata hitamnya mendapati Yesung tengah menyeringai tipis disertai tatapan tajam padanya. "Jaga calon eomma Nana dengan baik. Aku pulang dulu, annyeong," bisik namja itu sambil melambaikan tangan padanya. Kyuhyun mendecih kecil melihat punggung Yesung yang mulai menjauh dengan Nana di gandengannya. _'Terimakasih untuk hari ini hyung'_ ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

 **^o^**

 **^o^**

 **^o^**

Kedua tangan besar keriputnya saling bergesekan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, berharap bisa menghilangkan keringat yang muncul akibat rasa gugupnya. Selain itu, rasa khawatir dan bersalah juga menyelimutinya. Mata kelabu itu masih memperhatikan namja di depannya yang tengah merapikan rambut cokelatnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus memotong rambutku," ucap namja tersebut sambil menarik-narik helaian rambutnya yang sudah melebihi telinganya, lalu membalikkan kursi rodanya menghadap Pak Hong yang berdiri tak nyaman di tempatnya. "Waeyo?"

"Ryeo-ryeowook ah," bahkan untuk mengucapkan nama tuannya pun terasa sangat sulit. Sudah 20 tahun lebih dia mendampingi anak dari majikannya, dan baru kali ini dia seperti ini. Menatap sedih saat Ryeowook menghentikan kursi roda di depannya dan meraih kedua tangannya.

"Tanganmu berkeringat," ucap Ryeowook lalu menempelkan tangan besar itu di pipinya. "Katakan padaku apa yang mengganggumu, Pak Hong."

Menarik nafas dalam sebelum menjawab, "Mainhae Ryeowook-ah, aku tak bisa mengontrol mulutku untuk memberitahukan segala hal yang terjadi padamu pada tuan Yesung. Mianhae, aku hanya-"

"Gwaenchana..."

"Mianhae, aku hanya takut kau akan membenciku dan tak mempercayaiku lagi, hingga aku baru mengatakannya sekarang."

"Gwaenchanayo..."

"Ta-tapi"

"Wae? Kenapa Pak Hong seperti ini saat bicara denganku?" kini Ryeowook menatap wajah gugup dan ketakutan itu.

Pak Hong tidak tahu harus berkata apa, seperti ada beban berat di pikirannya hingga menahan suaranya.

"Apa sikapku yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

"A-ani...aniyo..."

Ryeowook tersenyum masam. _'Apakah aku harus menghentikan sandiwara tunggal ini? Dan kembali menjadi aku yang sebenarnya? Apa dengan begitu aku akan baik-baik saja?'_

"Mianhae," Hanya itu yang Ryeowook katakan untuk mengakhiri percakapan di awal hari itu. Keluar rumah dan memasuki mobil untuk menuju kafe miliknya bersama Pak Hong. Seperti itulah rutinitas Ryeowook setiap harinya, menghabiskan waktu paginya untuk mengawasi keadaan kafenya dan kembali ke rumah saat siang menjelang. Menunggu teman kecilnya datang bersama ayahnya dan memulai suatu hal baru yang agaknya sedikit melenceng dari perkiraan, yaitu memberikan les privat memasak untuk pasangan ayah dan anak itu.

Hari itu, suasana sore di rumahnya sedikit berbeda dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sungmin sedang menemani Nana bermain di taman dan Yesung tengah memandang risih kedua orang di depannya yang seperti mengacuhkan keberadaannya. Lihat saja, kini Kyuhyun tengah mengajari Ryeowook bermain psp dan namja manis itu terlihat fokus sekali. Jangan lupakan posisi mereka yang membuat udara di sekitar Yesung mendadak panas. Kyuhyun memposisikan dirinya di belakang Ryeowook dan lengannya melingkari tubuh mungil itu, dengan tangannya di ataas tangan Ryeowook, ikut memegang pspnya. Ryeowook akan memekik senang saat berhasil naik level game dan mendesah kecewa saat gagal, lalu menyenderkan punggungnya di dada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau sudah punya Sungmin," ucap Yesung.

"Ne, Sungmin memang milikku," ucap Kyuhyun. "Ayo, mainkan lagi, jangan menyerah," Kyuhyun kembali ke Ryeowook dan mengabaikan Yesung.

"Apa posisinya harus seperti itu?" tanya Yesung yang sebenarnya menahan cemburunya.

"Memang harus seperti ini hyung," acuh Kyuhyun.

"Mataku panas melihatnya," geram Yesung dengan gigi terkatup.

Seketika Ryeowook menghentikan permainannya. "Hyung kepanasan? Akan aku nyalakan AC-nya."

"A-aniyo, tak perlu, aku akan mengambil air dingin saja di dapur," ucap Yesung seraya melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu. Ryeowook mengikuti kepergian Yesung dengan ekor matanya.

"Bukankah cuacanya sedang dingin, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengarnya, "yaa, apa kau tak menyadarinya? Dia menyukaimu."

"Huh?!"

"Ayo kita susul dia." Kyuhyun menempat Ryeowook di kursi rodanya dan mendorongnya ke dapur.

"Hyung," panggil Ryeowook pada Yesung yang tengah memasukkan kepalanya ke lemari es. "Apa yang kau cari?"

Yesung menarik kepalanya keluar. Uap dingin mengitari kepalanya, membuat Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun terkikik. "Kepalaku panas," ujar Yesung dengan sebuah tomat merah di tangannya. Berjalan ke wastafel untuk mencuci buah merah tersebut, meraih pisau dan mulai memotongnya kasar. Ryeowook melajukan kursi rodanya mengikuti Yesung, sedangkan Kyuhyun bersender di meja dapur mengamati keduanya.

"Hyung suka tomat mentah?"

"Hmm."

"Aku, aahh!" pekik Ryeowook saat tak sengaja cairan dalam tomat itu mengenai matanya. Yesung yang kaget menjatuhkan pisaunya dan menarik Ryeowook ke wastafel. Mengambil air dengan tangannya untuk dibasuhkan ke mata Ryeowook, namun naas posisi Ryeowook sangat tidak menguntungkan. Airnya tercecer sebelum sampai di mata Ryeowook hingga membasahi celananya.

"Ottokae?!" panik Yesung.

"Hyung, angkat tubuhnya!" seru Kyuhyun sambil memberi contoh dengan tangannya. Yesung menurut, diangkatnya tubuh Ryeowook ke depan wastafel dan mengarahkan tangannya ke aliran air. Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya hingga perihnya menghilang.

"Mianhae," ucap Yesung, menyadarkan Ryeowook bagaimana posisinya sekarang. Kaget, Ryeowook refleks berpegangan pada pinggir wastafel. "Tenang, tak apa, aku memegangimu." Yesung mengeratkan tangannya di pinggang Ryeowook.

"Haaahh...aku jadi merindukan Minnie-ku," ujar Kyuhyun lalu melenggang pergi.

Kegugupan mulai melanda Ryeowook saat nafas Yesung menggelitik pelipisnya dan menghela nafas frustasi saat Yesung menolak melepaskannya. Hanya bisa diam saat Yesung berkata ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan posisi Yesung yang memeluknya dari belakang seperti itu.

"Aku sangat senang dan berterimakasih padamu karena telah membantuku menjaga Nana, aku ingin hal ini terus berlanjut. Tapi sepertinya, ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Mulai besok, aku ada perubahan jadwal kerja. Jadwalku berganti menjadi siang dan selesai malam harinya. Pak Hong tak perlu lagi menjemputnya, aku yang akan menjemputnya pulang..." Yesung menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Pulang ke rumahmu?" tanya si namja manis.

"Ani, ke rumah halmoninya. Itupun kalau dia tidak sibuk." Yesung meringis mengingat polah Nana yang kelewat aktif. Sama sekali tidak terfikirkan sebelumnya. Manik hitamnya mengintip si manis di depannya, berharap dia memberikan usul.

"Aku tak keberatan jika hyung membawa Nana kesini sepulang sekolah. Akan sangat menyenangkan bisa bersamanya lebih lama."

"Jinjjaro? Kau yakin? Apa tak apa-apa?" tanya Yesung beruntun. Ryeowook tersenyum dengan anggukan mantap. "Gomawo..." Yesung mencium kepala si namja manis. Sesuatu di dalam dada Ryeowook terasa seperti dicubit ketika Yesung memperlakukannya seperti itu.

"Hei, rambutmu sudah mulai panjang."

"Ah? Oh, n-ne, aku sudah membuat janji dengan seorang penata rambut besok pagi."

"Namja atau yeoja?"

"Namja."

"Batalkan janjinya. Aku yang akan menjadi penata rambutmu."

"Huh? Apa maksud hyung-"

"Ssstt...hanya turuti perintahku, arra?" ucap Yesung dengan telunjuk di bibir Ryeowook yang dengan kaku mengangguk patuh.

 **^o^**

 **^o^**

 **^o^**

Esoknya, semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan yang diinginkan Yesung, yaitu bisa berdua dengan Ryeowook. Menghabiskan waktu, sebelum pergi ke tempat kerjanya.

"Potong lebih tipis hyung, kau tidak bisa membuat Nana memakan potongan wortel sebesar itu," omel Ryeowook. Mendengus kecil saat Yesung gagal mengikuti intruksinya.

"Jangan mendengus seperti itu, aku juga tak mengerti kenapa malah seperti ini jadinya," ucap Yesung enteng.

"Bukankah perjanjiannya Nana yang akan kuajari memasak, kenapa sekarang malah hyung yang memegang pisau?"

"A a a," Yesung mengayunkan pisaunya. "Ralat perkataanmu barusan, Nana dan aku yang belajar memasak. Mungkin Nana sedang tidak ingin memasak hari ini."

"Hari ini? Ini bahkan sudah tiga minggu, dan Nana sama sekali belum pernah menyentuh dapur. Hyung, lakukan sesuatu!"

Yesung terkekeh mendengar Ryeowook berucap panjang seperti itu, apalagi dengan ekspresi marahnya yang menurut Yesung menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Selama dua minggu itu Yesung jadi tahu bagaimana pribadi Ryeowook yang sebenarnya. Sangat berkebalikan dengan apa yang dia tunjukkan selama ini.

"Memang kenapa kalau seperti ini? Kau tak suka jika aku yang disini?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi kan," Ryeowook tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Yesung kini mengaduh, memegangi jarinya yang tergores pisau. Yesung terkekeh garing mendapati tatapan datar Ryeowook.

"Appooo~ aku tak bisa melanjutkan ini," manja Yesung.

Ryeowook memutar mata jengah, lalu bermaksud melanjutkan pekerjaan Yesung sebelum tubuhnya terangkat dan seseorang mendekapnya erat dari belakang.

"Bukankah ini lebih baik? Aku tetap bisa mendapatkan pelajaran memasaknya walaupun tanganku tak bisa melakukannya. Aku bisa mengerti melalui tanganmu."

Ryeowook mendecih lirih, "alasanmu!"

Yesung hanya terkekeh, dan kegiatan mereka berlanjut dengan selingan gurauan dan tawa. Kini, hubungan keduanya sudah tidak sekaku dan sedatar dulu. Ryeowook sudah bisa diajak bercanda dan pipinya akan bersemu merah jika digoda atau ketika Yesung memeluknya seperti saat ini.

 **^o^**

 **^o^**

 **^o^**

Terdengar dua suara tawa berbeda yang berasal dari sebuah kamar di lantai dua rumah Ryeowook. Salah satu di antaranya sedang bercerita tentang sang ayah yang mempunyai bakat tersembunyi selain lihai menggunakan pisau bedah.

"Kalau bukan daddy, siapa lagi yang akan melakukannya," ucap Nana.

Ryeowook menatap Nana lewat cermin di depannya sambil terus mengeringkan rambut ikal Nana. Pekerjaan baru untuk Ryeowook sejak jadwal kerja Yesung berubah. Nana akan berada di tempatnya sampai malam.

"Apakah Nana pernah meminta pada daddy untuk bertemu mommymu?"

"Pernah, tapi daddy akan selalu bilang bahwa Nana baru bisa bertemu mommy setelah Nana dewasa dan bisa menjaga diri Nana."

"Emm...begitu ya..." Ryeowook melihat tidak ada ekspresi apapun pada Nana, sepertinya Yesung memang tidak memberitahukan apapun tentang istrinya. "Nah, sekarang kau ingin oppa melakukan apa pada rambutmu?"

"Kepang?'

"Oke, dan berikan oppa poppo kalau hasilnya akan terlihat lebih bagus dibanding yang ayahmu lakukan," ucap Ryeowook, lalu keduanya tertawa. Sambil merapikan rambut Nana, Ryeowook merenungkan hari-harinya dengan rutinitas barunya. Ryeowook sadar, sedikit demi sedikit dirinya mampu meruntuhkan benteng yang dibangunnya dan mau menerima hal-hal baru di sekitarnya. Tidak mudah sebenarnya, namun orang-orang disekitarnya akan selalu meyakinkannya.

Ting Nong! Suara bel pintu terdengar dari lantai bawah. Nana meloncat dari kursinya dan berlari keluar kamar, sementara Ryeowook tetap di kamar menunggu mereka. Tidak lama kemudian, sesosok namja berkemeja biru masuk ke kamarnya dengan tangan di pinggang dan raut wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Yaa! Kau apakan rambut anakku?!" ucapnya kesal sambil menunjuk rambut anaknya yang kini seperti serabut. Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya polos. _Apa aku salah melakukannya?'_ batinnya berucap.

Dengan gemas Yesung mendekat ke arah Ryeowook dan menempatkannya ke depan meja rias sambil berucap, "soal janjiku kemarin sore, aku akan melakukannya sekarang, dan akan aku tunjukkan bagaimana menata rambut yang benar." Yesung menegaskan kalimatnya di depan wajah Ryeowook yang membulatkan matanya. Bahkan hembusan nafas Yesung dapat Ryeowook rasakan di pipinya. Dan selanjutnya Ryeowook hanya diam ketika Yesung mulai memendekkan rambutnya.

Yesung memeluk si namja manis dari belakang, mengagumi hasil kerjanya. "Otte?" tanyanya dari bahu sempit itu, memperhatikan raut senang si manis dari kaca.

Ryeowook menoleh ke samping, tersenyum sambil berkata, "Gomawo."

Yesung juga menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping, mengangguk tersenyum. Keduanya seperti larut dalam pikiran mengagumi masing-masing. DEG~ Aneh, Ryeowook merasa debaran jantungnya sedikit lebih kencang dari biasanya, dia menatap wajah manly di depannya intens. Lalu apa dia saja yang merasakan debaran kecil itu? Tentu tidak, Yesung juga menatap takjub garis kelembutan di wajah Ryeowook yang sudah dia klaim sebagai 'calon eomma Nana'. Merasa suasana di sekitarnya yang mendukung, Yesung pun memberanikan dirinya, memajukan wajahnya mendekati Ryeowook lalu mengecup bibir mungil itu dengan lembut. Menutup sabit hitamnya perlahan. Menikmati kecupan singkat nan manis itu, hingga si manis dengan pelan mendorongnya menjauh, dan pelukan itu terlepas.

"Andwae." Kata itu keluar dari si manis, dan Yesung mendapati wajah datar itu lagi, memalingkan wajahnya ke cermin.

"Aku menyukaimu, jadi aku tidak akan meminta maaf untuk ini. Baiklah, aku pamit, gomawo untuk hari ini." Yesung mengeluarkan suara untuk memecah keheningan yang tercipta, lalu beranjak menggendong Nana yang tertidur di ranjang Ryeowook. Berlalu keluar kamar, meninggalkan si namja manis yang tertunduk dengan tangan mengepal di pangkuannya.

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini,,? Aniya aniya...seharusnya tidak seperti ini, eomma...ottokae..." lirihnya resah.

 **^o^**

 **^o^**

 **^o^**

Hari-hari berikutnya tetap berlalu seperti biasanya. Waktu sangat cepat berlalu hingga tak terasa sudah 3 bulan terlewati. Tidak ada yang berubah dari hubungan Yesung dan Ryeowook, mereka berinteraksi seperti biasanya, seolah moment malam itu tidak pernah terjadi. Bahkan tidak ada kecanggungan atau hal aneh terjadi saat Yesung memeluk Ryeowook atau menggodanya. Namja manis itu hanya diam dan mengangguk saat Yesung menyatakan rasa sukanya yang entah sudah berapa kali dia ucapkan. Yesung memaklumi kenapa Ryeowook bersikap seperti itu padanya. Seperti siang ini, Yesung menenteng tas kerjanya keluar dari pintu rumah Ryeowook, siap memulai jadwalnya. Si namja manis mengikutinya di belakang dalam diam. Yesung membalikkan badannya untuk berucap, "hari ini aku titip Nana sampai malam, aku ada operasi hari ini."

Ryeowook mengangguk.

Yesung menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum berucap, "operasi kali ini lumayan rumit, jadi...kurasa aku membutuhkan semacam suntikan semangat untuk memulainya. Emm, bisakah aku mendapatkannya darimu?"

Ryeowook mengernyit tidak mengerti, namun sesaat kemudian melemparkan tatapan sengit saat Yesung memberinya kode dengan menunjuk bibirnya sendiri.

"Andwae!"

"Pipi?"

"Andwae!"

"Hidung?"

"Andwae!"

"Kening?"

"Andwae!" Ryeowook bergegas membalikkan kursi rodanya, namun Yesung lebih dulu menahannya.

"Andwae?" ucap Yesung, dan selanjutnya Ryeowook hanya bisa berteriak kesal saat sebuah kecupan kilat menyapa bibirnya. Sang pelaku sudah melesat masuk ke mobilnya dengan cengiran jahil. "Annyeong...!" serunya dari dalam mobil yang bergerak keluar melewati batas rumah itu.

 **^o^**

 **^o^**

 **^o^**

09.00 PM KST

Ryeowook menatap pintu besar di depannya, membukanya, dan hanya menemukan desiran udara malam. Tidak ada suara deru mobil yang memasuki halaman rumah, seperti yang dia harapkan. Menutupnya kembali, dan membukanya kembali setiap selang 15 menit.

10.00 PM KST

Pak Hong datang menemani Ryeowook yang masih belum menggerakkan kursi rodanya dari depan pintu. Membuka kembali pintunya untuk kembali mendesah kecewa. Mendongak ke atas menatap pintu kamarnya dimana Nana sudah tertidur dua jam yang lalu. Dia berlalu ke dapur melihat masakan yang sudah disiapkan untuk makan malam. Makanan yang sudah dingin karena pemiliknya bahkan belum pulang juga. Hanya menjadi pajangan di meja tersebut.

11.00 PM KST

Ryeowook mulai gelisah. _'Dia bilang operasinya rumit. Tapi, kenapa harus selama ini?'_. Menoleh ke arah sofa dimana Pak Hong duduk terkantuk-kantuk, kelopak matanya pun terpejam sesaat sebelum dia berusaha melotot lebar dan menepuk pipinya. Ryeowook tersenyum makhlum dan memaksanya untuk segera istirahat. Seharian itu, Pak Hong disibukkan dengan urusan akhir tahun restoran dan kafe milik Ryeowook.

12.00 AM KST

Suara deru mobil mengagetkan lamunan Ryeowook. membuka pintu kelewat semangat, menunggu di ambang pintu untuk melihat orang yang ditunggunya keluar mobil dengan gerakan terhuyung-huyung. Saat orang tersebut berdiri di hadapannya, Ryeowook dapat melihat wajahnya yang pucat dan mata yang setengah terpejam. Orang itu mengurut keningnya. Ryeowook menariknya masuk.

"Besok hari libur, hyung tidur di sini saja, akan kupanggilkan Pak Hong," ucap Ryeowook, mengarahkan kursi rodanya ke kamar si pelayan, namun Yesung menghentikannya. Tubuh Yesung merunduk untuk mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook dan menggendongnya ala bridal. Menapaki tangga dengan pelan.

"Hyung bisa memakai kamar tamu di sebelah kanan," ucap Ryeowook saat Yesung menurunkannya di ranjang kamarnya. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Yesung dapat mendengar ucapan Ryeowook dan melihat anaknya yang tertidur di ranjang tersebut. Dia angkat lagi tubuh Ryeowook, keluar menuju kamar tamu yang dimaksud Ryeowook. Namja manis itu hanya diam, dia mengerti, sepertinya Yesung sedang butuh seseorang untuk menemani.

Bunyi gedebuk yang cukup keras terdengar saat Yesung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Namja itu mengerang pelan sebelum melemas dengan mata terpejam sempurna. Ryeowook melepas sepatu Yesung dan tanpa diduga, tubuhnya tertarik ke belakang. Ryeowook menjadi kaku saat tangan Yesung melingkari perutnya dan melesakkan kepalanya ke dada Ryeowook, seperti mencari perlindungan. Ryeowook tersenyum, dengan lembut dia mengusap peluh dingin Yesung dan mengusap punggungnya. Biarlah seperti ini, tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Yesung bisa dia tanyakan nanti. Matanya ikut terpejam walau sebenarnya tidak benar-benar tidur.

03.00 AM KST

Mata karamelnya masih terbuka, menelisik kamar, pandangannya jatuh pada balkon kamar, lalu beralih pada namja di pelukannya. Dengan pelan melepaskan tangannya dari tubuhnya. Bergerak sehalus mungkin, berpegangan pada meja nakas saat berusaha menurunkan tubuhnya dari ranjang. Menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan bantuan kedua tangannya menuju pintu balkon. Udara dingin menerpa wajahnya saat daun pintu itu terdorong terbuka. Bergerak sedikit ke depan, lalu bersender pada tembok, matanya terpejam. Beberapa menit berlalu hingga suara telapak kaki berhenti di sampingnya dan juga suara kain bergesekan dengan lantai.

"Menenangkan..." suara husky terdengar dan Ryeowook merasakan sebuah beban di bahu kanannya. "Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu."

Ryeowook membuka matanya saat tangannya digenggam namja di sebelahnya. "Ceritakan saja."

"Maaf untuk yang tadi." Hembusan nafasnya terdengar berat. "Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan anak itu, komplikasinya terlalu banyak, kepalaku terasa berat sekali saat orang tua anak itu berteriak marah dan menarik bajuku. Aku tak pernah terbiasa dengan ini, rasanya seperti kembali ke masa lalu. Aboejiku...aboejiku meninggalkan kami karena hal yang sama. Keluarga pasien yang tak terima, membalas dendam dengan mengantarkan aboeji ke sisi Tuhan. Aku tak mengerti kenapa orang-orang itu berlaku seperti itu. Aku hanya tak ingin bernasib sama seperti aboeji."

"Kau orang baik dan kuat, tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Hidupmu akan baik-baik saja."

"Aniyo, hidupku baru akan baik-baik saja jika aku bisa memilikimu."

Yesung menegakkan kepalanya saat tidak ada jawaban dari lawan bicaranya. Menatap jauh ke dalam manik cokelat yang kini menyendu. "Aku ingin mengakui sesuatu, dan tatap lawan bicaramu saat berbicara Kim Ryeowook!" tegas Yesung.

Ryeowook menatap Yesung sebentar, lalu menunduk, "Andwae..."

"Saranghae."

"Hentikan!" pekik tertahan Ryeowook dibarengi dengan buliran bening yang menuruni pipinya. "Hentikan semua ini hyung, tak ada yang bisa kau harapkan dariku. Aku tidak sebaik yang kau bayangkan. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku, jangan membuatnya menjadi lebih rumit."

"Maka beritahu aku bagaimana kau yang sebenarnya, dan apa yang telah terjadi padamu."

"Apa dengan begitu akan merubah sesuatu?"

"Tentu."

"Ne, tentu ada yang berubah. Kau akan menjauhiku setelah tahu kebenarannya."

"Ani. Aku sudah yakin dengan keputusanku."

"Kau tak perlu-ummpphhhphh." Sebelum Ryeowook berbicara lebih lanjut Yesung telah membungkam bibirnya dengan bibir tipis miliknya. Mata Ryeowook membola, darahnya berdesir lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, dan detak jantungnya mulai bergemuruh ketika Yesung mulai menyapu bibirnya dengan bibir menawan pria itu. Ryeowook lemas dibuatnya. Yesung semakin menekan tubuhnya pada tubuh Ryeowook ketika dia tidak mendapat respon apapun dari si manis. Akhirnya dia pun mulai menyapu bibir Ryeowook pelan. Memberi kesan pertama yang lembut bagi si namja manis. Tolakan tangan Ryeowook di dada Yesung mulai mengendur. Mulai terbuai dalam ciuman itu. Membuat kelegaan di hati Yesung mulai membuncah. Dia pikir Ryeowook akan menolaknya dan mungkin akan ada reaksi yang lebih buruk lagi. Yesung tersenyum tipis dalam ciumannya, lalu menyudahi tautan mereka.

"Hiks hiks..." Ryeowook menangis sesenggukan saat ciuman itu terlepas dan meninju dada bidang di depannya. "Apa yang mau kau buktikan dengan cara seperti itu hyung?"

"Bahwa kau juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku. Apa yang menahanmu di sini, hmm?" tunjuk Yesung di dada Ryeowook.

"Aku bukan orang baik."

"Aku juga seperti itu."

"Masalahku berbeda denganmu, yang terjadi padaku tidak akan terjadi padamu."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena seseorang sudah..." Ryeowook tampak terkejut dengan kata-katanya, hampir saja kelepasan.

Yesung tersenyum mengerti, menangkup wajah si manis dengan kedua tangannya, menghapus sisa tangis dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku tahu kau mengalami trauma yang berat, hingga bersikap seperti ini. Tapi sebelum itu, cobalah cek dulu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Benarkah kau siap untuk hidup sendirian selamanya? Mungkin kau tidak akan sendirian karena ada Pak Hong, Sungmin, Kyuhyun..." -Yesung tidak tega untuk menyebut eomma Sungmin- "tapi, apakah mereka akan selalu hidup bersamamu seterusnya? Benarkah yang kau butuhkan hanya cinta dari keluargamu? Tanpa adanya kehadiran pasangan hidup yang kau cintai? Jika kau terus menerus memegang keyakinan tersebut, yakinkah kau akan bahagia?"

"Ini terasa sulit, hyung."

"Dan bagilah rasa sulitmu padaku."

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya sejak tiga bulan yang lalu." Hening sesaat sebelum Yesung kembali bersuara, "Saranghae, Kim Ryeowook."

"Mianhae, aku belum bisa...tapi akan kucoba."

"Aku mengerti, dan aku pun akan berusaha lebih keras lagi. Sekarang, maukah kau membagi bebanmu denganku? Aku butuh versi lengkapnya darimu langsung."

Air muka namja manis itu berubah sedih dengan sorot mata kosongnya yang menerawang ke depan saat mulai membuka lembaran masa lalunya. "Appaku adalah seorang pria hebat dengan perut tambunnya, dia selalu berkata istrinya itu begitu cantik, dan dia bangga bisa menjadi suaminya. Dia juga akan selalu berkata anaknya adalah suatu anugerah terbesar untuk keluarga kecilnya. Tapi sayangnya, dia tidak bisa menikmati waktu lebih lama dengan anak dan istrinya. Tuhan memanggilnya lewat sakitnya. Tiga tahun setelah kepergiannya, eommaku mengenal seorang pria dewasa lewat ahjumma Lee. Eomma tampak bahagia, tak menaruh curiga apapun seperti yang aku rasakan pada ahjumma Lee. Aku mendapat appa tiri yang selalu memonopoli eomma hingga eomma hampir tak ada waktu untukku. Eomma punya penyakit asma, namun appa selalu mengajaknya keluar malam. Aku tak kuasa melarangnya. Dan seperti yang diperkirakan, kondisi eomma menurun drastis hingga dia tak bisa meninggalkan kamarnya, padahal eomma rutin meminum obatnya. Ada yang janggal. Suatu saat, sekilas aku seperti melihat appa tiriku memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam teh pagi eomma, dia berkelit dengan lihainya saat kutanya. Aku memberitahu Pak Hong tentang itu, tapi dia tak bisa percaya begitu saja karena aku tak bisa membuktikannya. Terlebih, appa dengan mudahnya menarik simpati Pak Hong, karena dengan adanya appa tiriku bisnis restoran kami berkembang pesat. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika tak ada seorangpun yang mempercayaiku. Bahkan Sungmin hyung sama sekali tak bisa dihubungi. Tapi, Tuhan tak akan pernah meninggalkan kita kan? Perlahan, fakta itu muncul, Pak Hong datang padaku, bahwa dia tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan eomma dan appa. Dia mendengar bahwa appa meminta semua warisan keluargaku diatasnamakan dirinya karena aku dinilai belum mampu menjalankannya. Dari situ aku menemukan benang penghubung antara appa dan ahjumma Lee, dia masih mengincar keluargaku."

Desauan berat keluar dari mulut Ryeowook, "dan hari yang paling aku takuti pun tiba, eomma pergi menyusul appa di surga. Seketika duniaku serasa runtuh, tujuan hidupku telah tiada." Ryeowook menyeka buliran bening yang turun tanpa bisa dicegah. "Aku masih ingat saat aku menangis meraung di pelukan Pak Hong, aku bisa melihat tangis palsu appa tiriku dan ahjumma Lee. Aku yakin ada rencana tersembunyi di antara mereka, dan aku akan membuka topeng kebohongannya dan kelicikannya itu. Tapi, niat itu malah menjadi petaka bagiku."

Hatinya sesak saat kembali mengingat masa lalunya.

 _Tengah malam, di hari kematian eommanya, Ryeowook menyeret kaki kurusnya menuju kamar orangtuanya. Berhenti, ketika melihat appa tirinya di ambang pintu terlihat membicarakan sesuatu dengan Pak Hong, lalu appanya berlalu pergi dan Pak Hong masuk ke kamar utama itu._

" _Pak Hong," panggilnya saat sudah sampai di depan kamar itu. Pelayan pribadinya yang sedang merapikan tempat tidur menoleh. "appa menyuruhmu?"_

 _Pak Hong mengangguk dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya, sementara Ryeowook mengerut tidak suka. Berjalan ke arah meja nakas di samping tempat tidur. Di atasnya terdapat secangkir teh yang masih berisi setengahnya, sepertinya bekas eommanya, lalu dua potong roti yang remahannya tercecer sampai ke lantai, dan seplastik buah jeruk. Ryeowook terpaku dengan cangkir itu, teringat beberapa hari yang lalu appanya melakukan hal yang aneh dengan teh eommanya. Dia tersentak dengan pemikirannya, lalu dengan tergesa mengambil plastik jeruk dan mengeluarkan isinya, kemudian dengan pinggiran taplak meja dia mengambil cangkir itu dan memasukkannya ke plastik. Berusaha agar sidik jarinya tak menempel di cangkir._

" _Pak Hong, hubungi pengacara Shin sekarang!" Pak Hong mengernyit tidak mengerti saat Ryeowook berteriak panik sambil mengangkat plastik, dan hanya menurut saat Ryeowook mengguncang lengannya keras. Sayangnya, tidak ada jawaban dari sambungan teleponnya. "Bawa cangkir ini kepadanya sekarang, palli!"_

" _Sebentar, apa maksudmu Ryeowook-ah? Ini sudah tengah malam."_

" _Sekarang! Sebelum pelakunya sadar. Palli.." Ryeowook mendorong tubuh tua itu keluar kamar._

" _Tapi-"_

" _Pak Hong, cangkir ini akan membuktikan bahwa eomma meninggal bukan karena sakitnya. Seseorang telah meracuninya. Sekarang, sebelum dia kembali, bawa ini ke pengacara Shin. Aku mohon Pak Hong...percaya padaku."_

 _Pak Hong terdiam sebelum akhirnya mengiyakan. Ryeowook kembali ke meja nakas, mencari bukti lain. Memeriksa setiap laci meja, di bawah bantal tempat tidur, sampai atensinya berhenti di lemari pakaian. Membuka lemari panjang itu dan mengobrak-abrik isinya hingga dia menemukan bungkusan kertas kecil di sudut lemari. Dadanya bergemuruh saat mendapatkan apa yang dicari, lalu bergegas keluar kamar. Namun tubuhnya membeku saat melihat appa tirinya tengah bersender di ambang pintu dengan bibir tersungging._

" _Aku ketahuan ya." Dengan santai memasuki kamar dan mengunci pintu, lalu melempar kuncinya ke sembarang arah. Berjalan pelan ke arah Ryeowook dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Ryeowook bergetar di tempatnya, bibir pucatnya juga ikut bergetar, ketakutannya muncul, namun segera dihilangkannya. Digantikan dengan amarah yang makin menguat, didorongnya tubuh pria yang dia panggil 'appa' itu._

" _PEMBUNUH!" Ryeowook bergerak maju untuk memukul ayah tirinya dan terjadi pergulatan tak seimbang, dimana tangannya kini terkunci dalam genggaman tangan besar itu. Sekuat tenaga dia meronta, "akan kubuat kau membusuk di penjara."_

" _Benarkah?" Pria itu tertawa mengejek, "tapi sebelum itu terjadi, aku akan membuatmu membusuk di kuburanmu terlebih dahulu." Seringaiannya semakin lebar. Dan detik itu juga dia menampar pipi anak tirinya hingga terjatuh dan pinggangnya membentur lantai dengan keras. Ryeowook mengerang kesakitan, namun tidak ada wajah iba sedikitpun di wajah ayah tirinya. Mencoba bangkit, namun sesuatu yang keras menghantam punggungnya, tubuhnya kembali tersungkur._

" _Kau tahu? Minggu kemarin eommamu memberiku sepatu tebal ini, gomawo ne, kualitasnya benar-benar bagus. Kau merasakannya sendiri kan?" ucap pria itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan sepatu di kakinya tepat di depan wajah Ryeowook. Melihat Ryeowook yang berusaha bangun, dia kembali mengayunkan kakinya ke tubuh Ryeowook, lalu menginjak kaki Ryeowook dengan brutal. Nafasnya terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah saking emosinya._

" _BRENGSEK! teriaknya kalap, membuat Ryeowook mau tidak mau harus terkekeh disela-sela rasa sakitnya. "Jangan berteriak seperti itu appa, itu semakin membuatmu tak pantas mendapatkan warisan eomma."_

" _Apa yang sudah kau katakan pada eommamu?"_

" _Aku tak mengatakan apa-apa. Eomma lebih tahu jika warisan itu akan lebih baik di tanganku, kalaupun aku mati sekarang, kau tetap tak akan bisa mendapatkannya."_

" _Haisshh!. Pria itu berteriak frustasi sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar._

" _Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku dan eomma?"_

 _Si pria berdecih lalu mengambil telepon genggamnya untuk menghubungi seseorang. Berjongkok di samping Ryeowook saat sambungannya terangkat. "Noona, bagaimana ini? Ada pengganggu kecil yang menangkap basah diriku."_

' _Mwoya?! Cih, habisi saja dia.' Ucap seseorang di seberang yang sukses membuat Ryeowook menangis dalam diam. Fakta bahwa suara itu adalah milik ahjumma Lee terasa sangat menyakitkan baginya._

" _Ahjumma-mu ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," ayah tiri Ryeowook mendekatkan teleponnya ke telinga Ryeowook._

" _Ryeowook-ah, mianhaeyo..." ucap ahjumma Lee di seberang dengan nada yang terdengar main-main._

 _Klik. Sambungan terputus dan Ryeowook mendengar langkah kaki ayah tirinya yang menjauh lalu kembali dengan sebuah dasi di tangannya. "Sebelum kau menyusul eommamu, terlebih dulu aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku sebentar denganmu, anakku," ujarnya lalu mengikat tangan Ryeowook dan menyeretnya ke kamar mandi di kamar tersebut. Ryeowook tidak mampu melawan saat dirinya didorong membentur pinggiran bathtub yang terisi air penuh. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mandi tadi, tapi aku ingin memandikan anakku dulu." Tangan kanannya dengan kasar mencengkeram leher Ryeowook dan menjatuhkannya ke dalam bathtub dalam posisi telentang. Dengan kondisi tangan terikat, Ryeowook hanya bisa meraih pergelangan tangan ayah tirinya._

' _Aku memang ingin selalu bersama eomma, tapi bukan begini caranya. Aku harus melawan." Teriak Ryeowook dalam hati, dia sudah tidak tahan, paru-parunya terasa terbakar karena menahan nafas di dalam air. Dia mencoba menggerakkan kakinya yang masih sakit, menendang-nendang tubuh ayah tirinya, dan secara kebetulan kakinya mengenai belakang kepala pria itu. Cekikan di leher Ryeowook terlepas, dengan terbatuk-batuk dia berusaha bangkit, lalu dengan sisa tenaganya meninju rusuk ayah tirinya. Ryeowook keluar kamar mandi dalam keadaan tubuh basah kuyup, tertatih-tatih untuk mencari kunci kamar, matanya perih dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal, kakinya juga bergetar saat dipaksa melangkah. Tanpa disadarinya, ayah tirinya sudah ada di belakangnya dengan tubuh membungkuk menahan sakit, mengulurkan tangannya mencoba meraih Ryeowook. Ryeowook tersentak dan bergegas ingin lari, namun tangan ayah tirinya sudah meraih kerah belakangnya, membuatnya terhuyung ke belakang. Dengan kondisi lantai yang licin akibat tetesan air dari tubuhnya, Ryeowook jatuh terduduk. Suara debuman keras terdengar memilukan, dia menjerit tanpa suara sebelum pandangannya menggelap._

 _Ayah tiri Ryeowook terduduk, masih dengan ringisan sakitnya, menatap tubuh anak tirinya yang kini tercetak jelas di bawah baju basahnya. Seringaian terukir di wajahnya. "Ternyata kau mempuyai tubuh yang indah, anakku," ujarnya lalu menempatkan Ryeowook ke atas ranjang dan mengaitkan ikatannya di besi kepala ranjang, kemudian menempatkan dirinya di atas Ryeowook yang mulai sadar. Tangannya menampar-nampar wajah pucat itu._

" _Yaah, bangun, udara di sini mendadak panas asal kau tahu."_

 _Saat kesadaran Ryeowook mulai terkumpul, rasa sakit adalah yang pertama kali menyapanya. Sakit luar biasa di daerah pingganggnya menjalar ke tulang belakangnya sampai belakang lehernya, pandangannya masih buram namun dia tahu ada seseorang di atas tubuhnya. Ryeowook mengerang saat tahu tangannya tertahan di atas dan tamparan di pipinya mulai bertenaga._

 _PLAK! Tamparan terakhir yang begitu keras hingga merobek sudut bibir Ryeowook yang hanya bisa terpejam menahan sakit. "Bangun! Aku ingin menikmatimu dalam keadaan dirimu sadar, karena akan lebih menyenangkan, bukan begitu?" Jemari kasarnya mengelus wajah terkejut Ryeowook._

" _Bedebah! Lepaskan aku!"_

 _Pria itu menarik celana Ryeowook dan menyumpalkannya ke mulut namja yang berteriak marah tersebut. Tanpa berlama-lama ayah tirinya juga menghilangkan kain terakhir penutup bagian bawah tubuhnya._

" _Hmmphh!" Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Dia mencoba melawan dengan kakinya, namun..._

 _DEG! 'Hah?! Ada apa dengan kakiku? Kakiku, aku tak bisa merasakannya!'_

 _Ryeowook melotot saat si ayah tiri melebarkan kakinya dan mengangkat pinggangnya, lalu tanpa persiapan memasukinya. Kepala Ryeowook terdongak saat rasa sakit mendera setiap inchi tubuhnya hingga mati rasa. Perlahan, kelopak matanya terkatup._

 _PLAK!_

 _Lagi, dengan tanpa belas kasihan pria itu mendaratkan tangannya di pipi yang sudah memar tersebut, mempertahankan kesadaran Ryeowook, dan melanjutkan gerakannya dalam tubuh tak berdaya itu. Saat itu Ryeowook berpiki, mungkin ini adalah hari dimana dia akan menemui ajalnya._

" _Ooh Ryeowook-ah..." Ayah tirinya mengerang penuh gairah saat dia berhasil menggagahi Ryeowook. Nafasnya berderu kencang lalu merobohkan dirinya ke sisi tempat tidur, terkekeh puas dan berucap, "gomawo," pada tubuh di sampingnya yang lemas seperti orang tak bertulang. Ryeowook hanya bisa menangis saat tubuhnya benar-benar mati rasa._

' _Eomma...Pak Hong...' Panggilnya tanpa terdengar siapapun._

 _Suara ribut-ribut dan langkah kaki terdengar dari depan kamar itu. Menyentakkan ayah tiri Ryeowook yang hampir terlelap, dia bergegas mengembalikan pakaian Ryeowook ke tubuhnya. Pintu kamar terdobrak dan Pak Hong muncul dengan beberapa orang berseragam yang langsung membekuk ayah tiri Ryeowook. Pria itu tertawa lebar saat digiring keluar dan berucap, "sampai bertemu lagi anakku..."_

 _Pak Hong melepas ikatan Ryeowook dan membawa tubuh lemas itu ke rumah sakit. Sepanjang perjalanan dia menerka apa yang telah terjadi pada tuannya jika dilihat dari kondisinya. Kepalanya menggeleng kacau saat kemungkinan terburuk melintas di pikirannya. 'Tidak mungkin Tuan Kim tega melakukannya...tapi,' Dan mendesau resah pada akhirnya._

Mata cokelatnya menatap cahaya fajar yang mulai naik, air matanya kembali turun tanpa ada isakan. Mengambarkan betapa pilu hatinya saat mengenang kejadian itu. "Aku yakin, Pak Hong pasti tahu apa yang mungkin terjadi padaku sebelum dia menemukanku, meskipun dia tak pernah menanyakannya. Tapi itu membuatku semakin sedih."

"Pak Hong hanya tak ingin kau mengingat kejadian itu," ucap Yesung lalu mengelus kaki dingin Ryeowook."Kakimu..."

"Karena kecelakaan itu, kakiku akan selamanya seperti ini." Ryeowook menatap Yesung dalam seakan menyelami isi pikirannya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, hyung?"

"Menemanimu sampai akhir." Hening, dengan saling menatap satu sama lain. "Dan hilangkan pikiranmu tentang aku yang mau bersamamu karena rasa kasihanku padamu. Saranghae...jeongmal saranghae, Kim Ryeowook."

Ryeowook menunduk dengan kedua tangan yang menutup wajahnya, isakan mulai terdengar di awal hari itu. Yesung menariknya dalam pelukan seraya menikmati siraman hangat matahari pagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Balasan review:**

 **= Kim Hyunwook : makasih reviewnya. Kan kalau gak ada yang jahat, gak seru ceritanya...wah, gak tau nih Ryeowook mau nikah sama Yesung atau nggak. ^_^ Jangan bosan untuk mampir lagi ya...**

 **= Etwina : makasih reviewnya. Makasih buat suntikan semangatnya. Ngomong2 akun Etwina apa nih? Kim Ryeonggu juga ingin baca ceritanya etwina... ^_^ Jangan bosan untuk mampir lagi ya...**

 **= Guest077 : makasih reviewnya. ^_^ Jangan bosan untuk mampir lagi ya...**

 **= wookie : makasih reviewnya. Nana bisa akrab sama Wookie karena dia seperti menemukan sosok eomma di diri wookie. ^_^ Jangan bosan untuk mampir lagi ya...**

 **= YuliaCloudSomnia : makasih reviewnya. Semoga di chapter ini bisa menjawab rasa penasaranya. ^_^ Jangan bosan untuk mampir lagi ya...**

 **= Yhraa : makasih reviewnya. Semoga chapter ini bisa lebih seru dari sebelumnya. ^_^ Jangan bosan untuk mampir lagi ya...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhir kata, Kim Ryeonggu mengucapkan gomawo dan mianeeeeehhhhh... karena lamanya update.**

 **.**

 **Mind to review? Please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title :** **I'** **m Not a Good Person**

 **Author : Kim Ryeonggu**

 **Pair: Yewook**

 **Rate:** **T**

 **Warning: BL/** **Hurt** **/** **Romance**

 **Disclaimer : cerita ini benar-benar murni ide Kim Ryeonggu. Jika ada ff lain yang mempunyai alur/tema/karakter yang sama... Percayalah, itu adalah sebuah kebetulan yang sangat menyebalkan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:** **Sesuatu terjadi di masa lalu. Merubahku menjadi pribadi lain dimana tidak ada lagi yang akan menganggapku lemah. Aku bukan orang baik seperti yang kau harapkan. Biarkan aku terluka, abaikan saja aku, jauhi aku, itu lebih baik hyung...**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter sebelumnya**

" _Pak Hong hanya tak ingin kau mengingat kejadian itu," ucap Yesung lalu mengelus kaki dingin Ryeowook."Kakimu..."_

" _Karena kecelakaan itu, kakiku akan selamanya seperti ini." Ryeowook menatap Yesung dalam seakan menyelami isi pikirannya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, hyung?"_

" _Menemanimu sampai akhir." Hening, dengan saling menatap satu sama lain. "Dan hilangkan pikiranmu tentang aku yang mau bersamamu karena rasa kasihanku padamu. Saranghae...jeongmal saranghae, Kim Ryeowook."_

 _Ryeowook menunduk dengan kedua tangan yang menutup wajahnya, isakan mulai terdengar di awal hari itu. Yesung menariknya dalam pelukan seraya menikmati siraman hangat matahari pagi._

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **Beberapa bulan kemudian**

Yesung memandang langit siang yang mendung melalui jendela kecil dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Dia bertopang dagu di meja pantry dapur, sabit hitamnya beralih ke punggung seorang namja dengan badan berisi yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan minuman. Perhatiannya turun ke bagian bawah tubuh namja di depannya itu. Seringai kecil terukir di wajahnya tatkala imajinasinya melayang ke hal-hal yang lumrah untuk namja dewasa seperti dirinya.

' _Sungmin memiliki pinggang yang besar dan bokong yang bagus. Huumm idaman semua lelaki. Sayangnya...Ryeowook tidak seperti itu, tapi tak apa, toh dia punya lekuk kaki yang bagus. Uuuhh andaikan saja kakinya masih bisa berfungsi, pastinya aku akan malas pergi bekerja dan hanya menatapnya sepanjang hari, khe khe khe...'_

"Jika dalam lima detik ke depan kau masih menatapnya, kupastikan tak ada hari esok untukmu..." Seseorang mendesis marah di samping Yesung yang masih kusyuk dengan pemandangan di depannya. Orang itu menggeram saat hitungannya mencapai detik kelima. "HYUNG !"

"Woah! Astaga, Kyuhyun!" Yesung sampai oleng dari posisi duduknya saat orang bernama Kyuhyun itu berteriak di samping wajahnya. "Jangan berteriak di telingaku!"

"Kau menatap milikku!" Kyuhyun ikut berteriak sambil menunjuk hidung orang yang dipanggilnya 'hyung' itu.

Yesung kembali ke posisinya semula sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. "Mian...aku tak bermaksud seperti itu pada Sungmin. Di kepalaku hanya ada Ryeowook."

Kyuhyun mencebik samar lalu berucap, "kuharap Ryeowook tak menyesal dengan pilihannya."

Yesung langsung bereaksi hendak melayangkan sentilan di jidat lebar Kyuhyun, namun serangannya dapat ditepis dengan mudah sehingga terjadi pergulatan yang terlihat menggelikan untuk namja seumuran mereka. Sementara itu, seorang namja lainnya yang menjadi topik permasalahan hanya mendesah malas lalu bergegas menyelesaikan pekerjaannya untuk menghampiri suami dan hyungnya itu.

"Kalian berdua, hentikan!" TAKK ! Suara keras benturan nampan dengan meja pantry menghentikan tingkah kekanakan dua namja tersebut. "Ah...jinjja, Kyu, sopanlah sedikit dengan hyungmu! Dan Yesung hyung, panggil Nana kemari."

Sepeninggal Yesung, Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya pada namja manis yang tengah meletakkan secangkir kopi di depannya. "Chagi, kau itu milikku..."

Sungmin mendengus geli lalu menjepit hidung Kyuhyun dengan jarinya dan sedikit menariknya ke kanan dan kiri. "Ne ne ne...aku itu milikmu dan akan selamanya milikmu Tuan Cho." Sungmin terkikik saat hidung namjanya menjadi merah lalu memberinya kecupan kecil di sana, namun berlanjut menjadi ciuman bibir saat Kyuhyun menarik tengkuknya dan menyatukan bibir mereka dalam lumatan panjang.

"Ya ya yaak...ada anak kecil di sini." Yesung yang baru datang langsung memisahkan dua kepala tanpa jarak itu.

"Sungmin oppa..." Anak perempuan Yesung langsung menempatkan diri di kursi pantry.

"Oh, Nana-yah, oppa membuatkanmu susu. Jjaa...minumlah."

"Daddy bilang, hari ini Nana akan bersama Sungmin oppa dan Kyuhyun oppa, benarkah itu oppa?" tanya Nana lalu meraih gelas susunya.

"Ne, kau tak apa kan?" Sungmin mengelus sayang kepala Nana yang mengangguk sambil masih meminum susunya. "Lee halmoni sudah sangat merindukanmu."

"Eemm." Nana mengeluarkan suara setujunya dengan mulut yang masih menempel di gelasnya.

"Lakukan dengan baik hyung, besok adalah hari peringatan 2 tahun meninggalnya Kim ahjumma." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suaranya setelah menyesap kopinya.

"Aku mengerti." Yesung juga menyesap kopinya saat sesuatu hal menyadarkannya. "Lee ahjumma ada di Korea?"

"Eomma pulang kemarin sore dan sudah pergi pagi tadi," jawab Sungmin.

"Pergi kemana?"

"Entahlah, eomma hanya bilang ingin menemui teman lamanya."

"Sepertinya orang penting," Kyuhyun menambahkan, "sampai harus menemuinya secara langsung."

"Mungkin, aku juga kaget karena eomma sama sekali tak memberi kabar soal kepulangannya." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya dengan raut bingung, dan akhirnya keduanya mengendikkan bahu menyerah. Selanjutnya mereka beralih ke topik lain namun hanya seseorang di antara mereka yang tidak terlalu masuk dalam obrolan. Di benaknya terngiang sebuah percakapan di suatu pagi dengan orang tercintanya.

" _Apakah Sungmin tahu tentang ini?"_

" _Tidak."_

" _Aku tak mengerti. Mengapa kau menyembunyikan kejahatan ahjumma Lee? Kau ini terlalu baik atau..."_

" _Aku hanya tak ingin berpisah dengan Sungmin hyung."_

" _Sungmin?"_

" _Beberapa hari yang lalu Sungmin hyung mengaku bahwa dia disekap oleh orang tuanya sendiri saat kejadian eommaku meninggal. Ahjumma le_ _e mengancamku supaya tidak melaporkannya jika aku masih ingin bertemu Sungmin hyung. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Sungmin hyung...hanya itu yang aku pikirkan saat itu."_

"Hyung? Kau melamun hyung!" Kyuhyun melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Yesung hingga membuat namja itu mengerjapkan matanya kaget. "Bukankah kau akan ke tempat Ryeowook?"

"Oh! Benar. Jam berapa ini?" Yesung melihat jarum kecil di arlojinya sudah menunjukkan angka dua dan langit di luar mulai menggelap, sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan akan turun. Dia bergegas pamit setelah berpesan ini itu pada anaknya yang dia titipkan pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sepanjang perjalanan, Yesung tidak juga menghilangkan wajah berserinya. Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, dia mendapati namja manisnya tengah duduk di ranjangnya dengan sebuket besar mawar merah di sampingnya. Pelukan rindu dan ciuman sayang di pipi menjadi salam pertemuan mereka hari itu.

"Aku menunggumu...kenapa lama sekali?" Yesung tersenyum saat namja manisnya itu merajuk.

"Susah sekali untukku mendapatkan ijin cuti di hari sibuk, dan malah reaksi seperti ini yang kudapat..." ucap Yesung sambil menunjukkan wajah sedihnya yang dibuat-buat. Ryeowook terkikik melihatnya, tangannya terulur untuk menangkup pipi bulat Yesung. Menatap dalam manik hitam di hadapannya dan berucap, "Gomawo", setelah itu memajukan wajahnya.

Cup. Satu kecupan untuk pipi kanan Yesung.

Cup. Untuk pipi kiri.

Cup. Untuk kening.

Cup. Untuk hidung.

Cup. Untuk dagu.

Berhenti sejenak, karena Ryeowook merasa desiran darah di wajahnya mulai meningkat. Ini pertama kali dirinya yang memulai sesuatu yang biasanya selalu Yesung dulu yang memulainya. Ryeowook tersenyum sebelum mengecup bibir atas Yesung, membiarkan bibir bawahnya dikuasai Yesung. Selanjutnya Yesung membalas ciuman manis itu dan...(readers bayangin sendiri aja deh ya...hohohohoooo).

Yesung mengusap bibir bawah Ryeowook setelah ciuman itu terlepas. "Apa ini untuk ahjumma Kim?" tanya Yesung saat buket mawar merah di atas ranjang menarik perhatiannya.

Ryeowook mengangguk lalu melepas pelukan mereka dan berucap, "ayo ke dapur, aku sudah menyiapkan keperluannya."

Yesung dengan senang hati mengangkat tubuh mungil itu ke dapur untuk memulai sesuatu yang sudah jauh hari mereka rencanakan. Dia ingin membuat suatu malam spesial dengan tambatan hatinya itu. Selain ingin mempunyai waktu berdua, dia juga ingin membicarakan kelanjutan hubungan mereka berdua. Yesung menempatkan Ryeowook di kursi rodanya dan mulai menyiapkan menu makan malam. Hanya ada mereka berdua di dapur itu, benar-benar ingin mempunyai waktu berdua saja. Sebenarnya para pelayan ingin membantu namun mereka terlalu malu saat melihat kemesraan tuan mudanya dan sang kekasih. Bagaimana tidak, Yesung dengan caranya sendiri membuat Ryeowook meninggalkan kursi rodanya. Menyiapkan keperluan malam mereka dengan cara _back hug_ yang diselingi candaan dan ciuman disana-sini.

"Hmm, masitta...ternyata aku berbakat masak juga, iya kan chagiya?" Yesung tersenyum puas dengan hasil masakannya yang sebenarnya lebih banyak dikerjakan Ryeowook. Dirinya hanya membantu sedikit dan lebih banyak mengusili Ryeowook hingga pukulan sendok sayur didapatkannya di jidat. Bekas merahnya pun masih terlihat, namun bukan Yesung namanya jika tidak memberikan balasan untuk si pelaku.

"Ne..." Ryeowook membalas singkat dengan wajah cemberut. Sedari tadi tangannya belum juga berhenti mengelus pipinya yang memerah akibat gigitan namjanya.

"Itu balasanku chagiya, khe khe khe...ayo habiskan makananmu karena aku ingin mencoba sesuatu denganmu." Yesung meneruskan suapannya sambil melihat ke luar jendela dimana rumput sudah basah oleh air hujan. Acara makan malam mereka selesai dengan meninggalkan perasaan hangat pada masing-masing hati. Yesung mengambil dua serbet sebelum berjalan mendekati Ryeowook yang menatapnya bingung. Kursi tempat Ryeowook duduk diputar menghadap ke arahnya. Yesung berjongkok untuk kemudian menempatkan telapak kaki kurus itu di atas telapak kakinya, kemudian mengikatnya dengan serbet.

"Hyung mau apa?"

Yesung mengusap kaki yang terbungkus celana hitam itu sambil berucap, "aku ingin berdansa denganmu."

"Heoh? Dengan cara seperti ini?"

Yesung mengangguk lalu melingkarkan tangan Ryeowook di lehernya. "Pegangan erat-erat."

Ryeowook menurut, namun beberapa detik kemudian terpekik kaget saat Yesung mengangkat tubuhnya hingga keduanya sedikit terhuyung untuk mengatur keseimbangan. Ryeowook semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Yesung saat lelaki itu melepaskan satu tangannya dari pinggang Ryeowook untuk meraih telepon genggamnya di sisi seberang meja.

"Hy-hyung, ini menakutkan."

"Sebentar chagiya, ini membutuhkan sedikit usaha lebih." Yesung memutar sebuah lagu bernuansa lembut yang cocok untuk berdansa dan memaksimalkan volumenya untuk mengalahkan suara hujan di luar. Yesung meraih tangan kiri Ryeowook dan menautkannya dengan tangannya sendiri. Tangan kirinya masih erat memeluk pinggang Ryeowook. "Rileks chagi, kita akan memulai gerakan awal."

Perlahan, Ryeowook menurunkan tangan kanannya menuju bahu Yesung dan memberi jarak pada tubuh mereka. Kepalanya mendongak untuk menatap manik teduh yang sedikit demi sedikit menghilangkan kegugupannya. Yesung menggerakkan kakinya ke depan menuju bagian ruangan yang lebih luas. Ikatan di kaki mereka membuat kaki Ryeowook ikur bergerak seirama langkah Yesung. "Oke, bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

Ryeowook mengangguk dan selanjutnya dia merasakan kakinya bergerak dengan tempo lambat dan ringan mengikuti irama lagu. Gerakan badannya kini 100% berada di bawah kendali Yesung. Kata-kata cinta Yesung bisikkan di telinga Ryeowook selama dansa romantis mereka.

"Saranghae..."

"Nado saranghae, hyung."

"Maukah kau menjadi bagian dari hidupku? Selamanya..."

"Ne, aku mau, hyung."

 **^o^**

 **^o^**

 **^o^**

 **Keesokan harinya**

Ryeowook mengerat buket mawar merah di pangkuannya sambil menatap jalan setapak di sebuah area luas tempat para raga yang telah terpisah dari jiwanya. Manik cokelatnya menyipit saat sinar matahari mengenai wajahnya, namun hanya sebentar saat sesosok bayangan menutupinya. Pemilik bayangan itu berjalan sedikit lebih di depan, di samping laju kursi rodanya, sambil bercerita tentang berbagai hal yang pernah dia lalui. Ryeowook tersenyum hingga menular ke Pak Hong yang mendorong kursi rodanya. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pusara yang bersih dan rapi. Ryewook menyerahkan buket bunganya pada Pak Hong untuk diletakkan di atas pusara tersebut, lalu mereka mulai memberikan penghormatan. Pak Hong dan Yesung merendahkan tubuh mereka dan tiga orang itu mulai memejamkan mata untuk berdoa. Selesai berdoa, dua orang lainnya kembali berdiri dan Ryeowook mulai mengeluarkan suaranya pada pusara yang tidak akan pernah menjawab kalimatnya.

"Annyeong eomma...aku bawakan bunga kesukaan eomma...semoga eomma bahagia disana. Ini sudah dua tahun...ada banyak hal yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu." Ryeowook menelan ludah dan menetralkan nafasnya saat suaranya bergetar untuk meneruskan kalimat. Dia hanya tidak ingin menangis kali ini. "Aku masih mencoba memaafkan mereka, mencoba berdamai dengan diriku sendiri, namun rasanya sulit sekali, terasa sangat sakit saat kenangan itu muncul lagi dan kehadiran mereka yang tak bisa kuhindari..." Ryeowook menumpahkan keluh kesahnya disini, selalu pada eommanya. "Eomma...aku membawa seseorang."

Yesung membungkuk memberi salam pada pusara di depannya saat Ryeowook menyentuh lengannya. "Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Yesung imnida," ucap Yesung memperkenalkan dirinya. "Kim ahjumma, ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu, aku tahu jka aku bukanlah lelaki sempurna untuk mendampingi putramu ini, masih banyak kekurangan yang aku miliki. Tapi, aku berjanji akan selalu membuatnya bahagia, aku akan berusaha keras untuk membuatnya tersenyum setiap saat." Yesung menatap nisan eomma Ryeowook dengan serius seolah-olah tengah berbicara dengan eomma Ryeowook yang asli.

"Dan hari ini aku meminta izin untuk membawanya bersamaku untuk aku lindungi. Jadi aku mohon restuilah kami" Yesung membungkuk sekali lagi kemudian tersenyum menatap foto eomma Ryeowook yang terpajang di nisan tersebut. "Kim ahjumma sangat cantik, tak heran jika putramu mengikuti garis kecantikanmu."

Ryeowook tersenyum mendengarnya dan selanjutnya dia hanya diam saat Pak Hong mulai ikut bicara bersama Yesung pada pusara eommanya. Mereka meninggalkan pusara saat matahari mulai meninggi. Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya saat Yesung mengangkat tubuhnya ke dalam mobil. Jantungnya masih bergemuruh karena dirinya sangat beruntung bisa mendapat cinta yang begitu besar. Isakan kecilnya mulai terdengar dan menjadi tangisan saat Yesung memeluknya dan menggumamkan kata cinta.

 **^o^**

 **^o^**

 **^o^**

 **Beberapa hari kemudian, di akhir minggu.**

Ryeowook tengah melajukan kursi rodanya memutari meja-meja di kafenya sambil memainkan sebuah telepon genggam milik Yesung yang tertinggal tadi siang sebelum berangkat kerja. Pukul satu dini hari, dan dia kini sendirian setelah kafenya tutup satu jam yang lalu, menunggu sang pemilik telepon untuk menjemputnya. Akhir minggu ini Ryeowook menghabiskan harinya di kafe.

"Kau aneh hyung, apa kau tak sadar kalau teleponmu tertinggal? Bagaimana kalau ada sesuatu yang penting?" Ryeowook mulai bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri sambil masih memutari meja-meja. "Tapi sepertinya tidak ada sesuatu yang gawat, hanya ada pesan dari seorang rekanmu yang mengingatkan jadwal operasi hari ini dan sebuah panggilan dari eommamu yang akan menjemput Nana sore ini."

Ryeowook menatap jam dinding dan mulai menggerutu cuaca dingin malam itu, lalu mendekat ke meja kasir dan meletakkan telepon itu di sana. "Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Manik cokelatnya memperhatikan benda canggih di depannya. Sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya. Kembali meraih telepon itu dan mencoba mengambil foto dirinya dan isi kafenya.

"Bagaimana kalau membuat video?" Ryeowook terkikik dengan idenya sendiri lalu mengatur posisi telepon Yesung hingga siap untuk merekam dirinya dengan latar belakang ruangan kafenya. Selanjutnya dia menjauh untuk mendapatkan posisi yang pas dan mulai berdehem untuk berteriak, "Yesung hyung...! Saranghae...!"

KLINTING! Suara bel di atas pintu berbunyi, menandakan ada orang yang memasuki kafe, sehingga membuat Ryeowook menoleh seketika.

"Ahjumma Lee?"

"Annyeong, Ryewook-ah..." Sesosok wanita dengan tatapan angkuh, seolah apapun yang ada di depannya tidak lebih baik dari dirinya. Dia melangkah pelan ke arah Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa kaku karena melihat sosok lain di belakang bibinya.

"Tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin!" lirih Ryeowook.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu eoh? Sapalah appamu..."

"Aigoo nae adeul, annyeong..." Sosok lain yang ternyata appa tiri Ryeowook itu mengangkat tangannya dengan senyuman lebar khasnya.

Degub jantungnya mulai meningkat saat menatap sepasang mata yang mampu membuatnya membeku ketakutan dan juga kemarahan secara bersamaan.

"Kenapa dia ada di sini?!" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada sengit pada wanita yang kini berjarak dua langkah di depannya.

"Karena memang seharusnya dia ada di sini. Yaahh...sebagai rasa terimakasihku karena sudah membuat adikku meninggalkanmu selamanya."

Ryeowook terperangah melihat dua orang di hadapannya yang memasang senyum culas. Dia semakin dibuat tidak mengerti ketika ahjumma Lee mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam tas dan meletakkannya di meja di dekatnya dengan gebrakan keras. Selanjutnya ahjumma Lee menarik kursi roda Ryeowook ke arah meja tersebut dengan hentakan keras hingga tubuh Ryeowook hampir terjungkal ke depan. "Tanda tangani ini dan aku tidak akan mengusikmu lagi."

Ryeowook melotot melihat isi surat di depannya. Itu surat pengalihan hak waris. Di situ tertulis namanya sebagai pemegang hak waris terdahulu menyerahkan hak tersebut kepada bibinya. "Apa-apaan ini?!"

"Kau tahu aku tak suka berbasa-basi, tandatangani surat itu, atau... kau mau appamu yang menuntunmu eoh?"

Ryeowook beralih ke appa tirinya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Dia bergidik ngeri saat melihat tatapan lapar lelaki itu pada dirinya. Saat itulah angin segar serasa memasuki tubuhnya ketika penglihatannya menangkap sosok penyelamatnya di balik pintu. Dan kejadian selanjutnya orang itu merangsek masuk dan memukul tengkuk appa tirinya hingga pingsan. Hal itu sangat mengagetkan ahjumma Lee.

"Yesung? Kau..."

"Annyeong ahjumma," sapa Yesung sambil melangkah mendekat ke namja mungilnya. Namun harus terhenti ketika ahjumma Lee mengeluarkan sepucuk pistol dan menempelkan ujung pistolnya pada pelipis kiri Ryeowook. "Andwae! Ahjumma, aku mohon ahjumma, berhenti mengusik hidup Ryeowook."

"Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti jika sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi milikku ada di tangannya?" Ahjumma Lee menatap malas ke tubuh besar yang ambruk di samping pintu. "Haahh...Aku memelihara keledai, aku kira dia akan berguna di sini. Percuma aku repot-repot mengeluarkannya dari penjara."

Ingin sekali Yesung menjauhkan pistol itu, namun jaraknya terlalu jauh. Jika dia berbuat ceroboh sedikit saja, maka peluru itu akan benar-benar keluar dari sarangnya.

"Tembak saja."

Kalimat singkat dengan nada datar itu merusak harapan ahjumma Lee.

"Mworago?!/Chagiya!" Ahjumma Lee dan Yesung bersamaan mengeluarkan suara tidak percayanya.

"Chagi?" Ahjumma Lee menatap dua orang itu bergantian. "Huumm, sepertinya aku ketinggalan info di sini." Selesai kalimat itu terucap, pistol di tangannya berubah haluan ke arah Yesung.

"Tandatangani surat itu sekarang, atau dia yang kutembak."

Ryeowook menelan salivanya susah payah, melihat keseriusan bibinya yang kini menodongkan pistol ke arah namja yang dicintainya. "Ba-baik, akan kutandatangani," jawab Ryeowook takut-takut. Jemarinya berkeringat dan bergetar saat hendak menorehkan tinta, mengakibatkan pena di tangannyan meluncur jatuh dan menggelinding jauh. Ahjumma Lee mendecak kesal dan menurunkan todongan pistolnya, lalu bergegas mengambil pena itu. Meletakkan pena di atas meja dengan suara keras, hal itu menurunkan konsentrasinya hingga dia lengah saat Ryeowook merebut pistol di tangan kanannya. Ahjumma Lee mencoba merebut kembali pistolnya hingga terjadi pergulatan kecil di antara mereka berdua, dan secara tidak sengaja pistol yang sudah siap pakai itu tertarik pelatuknya.

DOORRR !

Tubuh itu tersentak karena kuatnya peluru yang menghantam dadanya. Suasana di sekitar kafe yang sebelumnya sepi mulai ramai dengan riuh suara orang yang penasaran akan suara ledakan pada dini hari yang dingin itu. Orang-orang berkerumun untuk mengintip hal apa yang terjadi di dalam kafe dan teriakan seseorang menyadarkan pikiran kosong Yesung.

"Panggil ambulans...! Cepat! Polisi...panggil polisi juga !"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Nah loh, siapa itu yang tertembak?**

 **Senang banget dengan respon fic ini, dan juga welcome to new readers dan terimakasih untuk semua readers yang selalu setia menunggu fic Yewook. Semoga update-an chapter ini tidak mengecewakan yaa...**

 **Bye bye, see you next chapter dan tinggalkan jejak kalian di kolom review yaa... ^_^  
**


End file.
